Ace Attorney: Truth Remains
by Mr. Demon Lawyer
Summary: 5000 views! Woohoo! Everybody likes to imagine and write down their owns AA games, right? Well, me too. CASE 4 COMPLETE. Currently: A prison inmate is murdered during a jailbreak and a certain acquaintance of our heroes is accused of the crime. It's up to Apollo, with the help of Athena, to find the truth.
1. The Buried Turnabout:Trial 1-1

It was a dark and stormy night. A woman walked fast through a graveyard.

"Dearie! Dearie! Where have you gone?" She yelled. "Oh, there you are."

Suddenly, a hand popped out of the ground.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

Then, a deep voice could be heard: "Rest in peace."

* * *

**February 13, 9:55 AM**

**District Court- Defendant Lobby No.3**

**POV: Athena Cykes**

A yellow suited girl walked nervously around the room. _Why isn't he here yet? The trial is about to start. It's not like him being late._

"Is something wrong, miss?" A deep voice said. The girl turned to see a big man with long,raven hair and stubble on his face. He wore an open black overcoat over a dark brown jacket, gray suit pants, black boots and a black hat. He was pushing down his hat, which covered his eyes.

"Mr Stone!" She replied. " Have you seen Apollo?"

"The loud mister from yesterday?" His voice was very deep and he spoke slowly.

"Yes, he usually comes before me, but he's not here yet."

"There is no need to worry. A morning with a soft breeze and a cloudy sky with some sunny spells. It's a good time for the last breath. He will surely rest in peace.

"What? No, he's not dead! _Okay, I'd better call him. _She reached into her pocket, looking for her phone, but she found nothing._ Shoot. I forgot it again._

"We have a special discount on coffins today: two for one. But someone else would have to join your friend in his last journey. Are you feeling healthy today, miss?

"I'm not dying, Mr. Stone!"

"What a shame."

_My name is Athena Cykes and I'm a rookie defense attorney. This man here is my client. He's been accused of murder. He's kind of creepy, probably the reason why nobody else wants to defend him. But it's the job of a lawyer to look out for the people who have no one on their side. That's what my boss always says. And I know from experience how huge the difference between being alone and having people supporting you can be. That's why I took his case. My co-worker, Apollo Justice, was supposed to be here as my co-counsel, but he's nowhere to be found. That doesn't mean he's dead. I think. I hope._

"Athena, are you crying?" A young girl dressed in a magician outfit approached her.

"Trucy! What are you doing here?"

"It's for Polly. He's at the graveyard:" _Oh, no. So it was true._ Athena hugged Trucy.

"I'm s-so sorry." She said, crying. "Cry if you n-need it. I know you two were really close."

"I don't know what are you talking about, but Polly asked me to bring you something."

"You mean...like his last will?"

"Still don't know what are you talking about. Polly told me that he woke up early this morning and decided to go and investigate the crime scene. Apparently you couldn't do it yesterday."

"Yes. The police didn't let us do it." _Wait, so he's alive?_

_"_Are you okay? You keep crying and crying."

"Apollo is alive!" Widget beeped, glowing green.

"I know. I talked to him earlier. He's been calling you, but you didn't answer the phone, so he called me. He wanted me to tell you that he would like to do some more investigation, so he would be late". She stopped to pull out a big book with a brown cover. "He also gave me this for you."

**Book added to the Court Record**

(A huge book. Apollo sent it to me.)

"A book? What I'm supposed to do with it?"

"Maybe... read it?"

"But the trial is about to start! I don't have the time to read such a huge book right now."

"Then...why don't you check it in detail?"

"Check it in detail?"

"Yeah...Polly used to do that a lot when we worked together. I'll show you how to do it. First, you choose an object." She pulled out a golden badge. " And then..."

"Wait! That's my attorney badge! When did you...!?"

"A magician never reveals her secrets." She said, tilting her hat. "Back to the point, you just have to look at it from every possible angle and point out whatever that catches your eye. In example, this badge has a number on the back."

"That's my ID number. The bailiffs always check it before I can enter the courtroom. That's how they make sure that I'm me and not a phony."

"Really? I don't remember anyone checking Polly's badge in his trials. Or Daddy's, for that matter. Maybe they just don't believe that you are an actual lawyer." _Should I be offended, or worried about the lack of proper security? Because I'm offended. _"Well, now's your turn. Check out the book."

"Got it!" Athena said, taking the book to examine it."Let's see. The title is 'Court Manners 101'. Wait a moment. Is this some kind of innuendo!? Is he making fun of me?" She threw away the book in anger.

"Woah. Talk about an overreaction."

"Sorry."

"Hey, look." Trucy pointed to a white card on the floor."That thing dropped from the book."

Athena leaned down to pick it up. It had an horribly drawn Apollo's face and the words 'You're fine' written on it. "What the heck?"

"Maybe Polly feels bad for leaving you all alone and this is his way of trying to calm your nerves."

"I'm not nervous!"

"Yes, she is." Widget chirped.

"Shut up, Widget."

"Well, I'd better get going." Trucy said."If I'm not back at school soon they will realize that I'm not there."

"You're playing hooky!? That's a no-no! But how did you manage to leave without anyone noticing?"

"Magic." She knocked her head and stuck out her tongue."Goodbye and luck in there." She left the lobby, as happily as she had entered it.

Then a bailiff spoke: "The trial is going to start. Please come in."

Athena looked again to the card she was still holding. _So I'm fine, uh?. I'd better believe it. _She headed to the courtroom door and punched her palm. "Let's do this."

_Last time I was alone behind the defense bench...well, it didn't go very well. But that's not gonna happen today!...right?_

* * *

**February 13, 10:00 AM**

**District Court- Courtroom No.2**

"The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Tom Stone." The judge said, banging his gavel.

Behind the prosecution bench, there was a bald man, although the sides of his hair remained and were grown to his neck. He wore a yellow suit and a red tie, and the light reflected in his glasses.

Meanwhile, at the defense bench, Athena was sweating jets.

"Are you okay, Ms Cykes?" The judge asked. "If you keep sweating light that, you're going to dehydrate."

"Yes!" She replied, crossing her arms and grinning "I'm fine! And ready! And psyched! And ready!"

"She wants to run out of here." Widget beeped.

"Widget! I'm trying to bluff!"

"It's natural for her to be scared, Your Honor." The prosecutor chimed in. "For she is facing Winston Payne, the older brother of her most feared enemy." _Most feared enemy?_ _Well, he certainly creeps me out, but... _"She must be living a nightmare right now. You're right to be scared Ms. Cykes" He flicked his hair. _Now that was definitely nightmarish. _"I'm like my brother, but hardened by experience." _More like worn by age, if you ask me. _

"In any case, I would like to ascertain Ms. Cykes' readiness with a small test." the judge said.

_What? A test? Now? That's not the standard procedure. Or it is? Great, now I'm blank. What I'm going to do? Wait, I have this book, 'Court Manners 101'. It has all the basics about the courtroom. If I can't remember something, I can always take a quick peek of it._

"First question: Who's the victim in this case?"

_The victim? Okay, all the little information I have about the case should be in the court record. _"Got it! That's a trick question. The victim in this case hasn't been identified yet."

"And how comes that?"

"Well" Athena moved her finger across the holographic screen in front of her. "The body was discovered yesterday at the graveyard, but according to the autopsy report, he died over a week ago. That's why the corpse was too deteriorated to be properly identified." _Eeeeww. _

The judge nodded. "You seem ready enough. But there's something I don't understand. If the crime occurred over a week ago but the body wasn't discovered until yesterday, why does the police have already a suspect?"

"That's an easy one! They found traces of blood on the gravedigger's shovel, and consequently arrested his owner, the gravedigger, Mr Tom Stone."

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted." It's not the job of the prosecution to give the opening statement?"

"That may not be necessary, Mr. Payne." The judge replied. "The defendant seems pretty guilty right now."

_Hehehehe. Take that, Payne. Who's running the show now? Wait. _"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack" Athena flinched in shock.

"HOLD IT." Everybody was surprised. Stone took the stand. "I have a problem with the defense statement"

"Wait, is the defendant cross-examining the defense!? Shouldn't it be the other way around!?"

"But Miss Cykes has said earlier something awfully wrong." _So this is not going that bad, after all. Finally a bit of luck. _"She said that 'The body was found yesterday at the graveyard'.''

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Well, Happy Ending Cemetery is not just some dusty graveyard." Everybody stared at him. "We're a proud institution that dates back to the nineteenth century. A sacred place where those who are no longer among us can finally rest in peace, providing all the necessary amenities to ensure a comfortable eternal sleep." _I though the eternal sleep was already ensured without any amenities. _"And all at incredible prices and with special discounts every day of the week." Stone handed flyers to everybody.

**Happy Ending flyer ****added to the Court Record**

(Sunday: Artistic ending. Pick your free new-fashioned coffin from the exposition in the funeral home. Monday: Partners ending. Two coffins for the price of one. Tuesday: Mourned ending. Free wreaths and bouquets. Wednesday: Cultural ending. Guided tour around famous tombs. Thursday: Luxurious ending. Rank A coffins at Rank B prices. Friday: Famous ending. Guest star in the ceremony. Saturday:Personal ending. Make your own coffin.)

"Oh! Today is 'two coffins for the price of one'." The judge said.

"Interested, Your Honor?" Stone asked. "Are you feeling healthy today?"

"The defendant will refrain from making unpleasant insinuations regarding the health of those present." He banged his gavel. "Should we now proceed with the verdict?"

"OBJECTION!" Athena shouted.

"What now? Do you also have a problem with your claims, Ms. Cykes?"

"Actually, yes. Mr. Stone was arrested because his fingerprints were found on the murder weapon. But he's the gravedigger and that shovel is his tool! It's natural for his fingerprints to be all over it! That's far from enough to render a verdict! Anyone wearing gloves could have used the shovel to commit this crime!" _Yeah. Now you're on the ball, Cykes._

"OBJECTION!" Payne screeched, moving his hand. "And that's why the prosecution should always be the one to give the opening statement."

"Just get to the point already!" Widget chirped.

"All of the tools of the gravedigger are kept in a locked storage room in the funeral home. And the one and only key to that room, belongs to the defendant!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Athena flinched. "But, but...Mr Stone! Tell me that you lost the key."

"That would be difficult." Stone said, reaching his collar and pulling out a chord with several keys hanging on it. "I always keep all the keys around my neck."

"All the keys?"

"Yes. Let me explain. Please, look at this plans."

**Cemetery plan added to the Court Record**

(The funeral home is on the the right side of the cemetery. Inside it, there's a hallway with two rooms on each side. On the left, the storage room, with a door leading outside, and the shop, with a door to the hallway. On the right, the Farewell Room, with a door to the hallway, and the Crematorium, whose only door connects to the Farewell Room.)

"All of the rooms in the funeral home are locked when not in use. That's why I have keys to the shop, the Crematorium, and the Farewell Room along with the keys to the cemetery, the funeral home main entrance and the storage room. Nobody could enter them without my permission."

**Keys added to the Court Record**

(The keys to the cemetery, the funeral home, the storage room, the crematorium, the farewell room and the shop. Mr. Stone always keeps them with him.)

"So, in a nutshell, you're the only one with access to the murder weapon?" The judge asked.

"No." Stone replied. "Actually, I lost the shovel last week. I didn't find it until yesterday."

"OBJECTION!" Payne yelled. "That's just an excuse!"

"OBJECTION! There aren't any basis to deny my client's claim!"

"It seems we've reached a deadlock." The judge said."Is there anything against Mr. Stone besides the murder weapon?"

"But of course." Payne flicked his hair. "But first, I'd like Mr. Stone to testify about the discovery of the body, for the sake of clarifying the case. He happens to be one of the first persons to the scene."

"It seems like a good idea to me. We need to know everything related to this case to reach a proper verdict" The judge agreed. "Any objections from the defense?"

"None, Your Honor." Athena replied."

"Witness, state your name and occupation." Payne demanded.

"My full name is Tom Bartholomew Stone. My job is to build the final and eternal home for those who have already closed their eyes forever." _Never thought I would meet a pretentious gravedigger._

"Please, testify about the moment when the body was discovered."

"As you wish."

**Witness Testimony**

**-Discovering the body-**

**"The body was discovered yesterday.**

**It was a cold and foggy evening. A good time for the last breath.**

**A lady came to me with a complaint.**

**Her father's grave was supposed to be dug by then, but apparently it wasn't.**

**We walked to the tombstone, and I could see that she was right.**

**I immediately started to dig.**

**Very deep under the ground, there was a coffin.**

**And inside it, a body long abandoned by its soul."**

**"**So, who's that other person who was there when the body was discovered?" The judge asked.

"That would be Ms. Helen Pick. Her father's funeral was scheduled for today, but his tombstone has been settled in the graveyard for a while." Stone replied.

"I'd like to present this photo taken where the body was found and the coffin as evidence." Payne stated

"The court will accept them into the record."

**Photo of the grave added to the Court Record**

(Three tombstones can be seen on the photo: John Donat's on the left, Joe Pick's on the middle and James Onmey's on the right. In front of the middle one, there's a deep grave.)

**Coffin added to the Court Record**

(A silver coffin decorated with flowers motifs outside and red, quilted velvet inside. It's muddy outside but unpolluted inside.)

"That's one of our special new-fashioned Rank-A coffins." Stone explained. "Cozy, right?" _Well, it does seem kind of comfortable, but I doubt our victim would care about that. _"What's the matter, miss? Want to test it?"

"Maybe another time." Athena replied, sweating. "Let's go back to your testimony."

"The defense may now cross-examine the witness."

_Right, the cross-examination. I've done this lot of times. Well, maybe not lots, but a few. And I can take a peek of this book if I need it. Press, present, I can deal with it. Oh, you can present profiles, too? That's a new one._

**Cross-Examination**

**-Discovering the body-**

**"The body was discovered yesterday.**

**It was a cold and foggy evening. A good time for the last breath.**

**A lady came to me with a complaint.**

**Her father's grave was supposed to be dug by then, but apparently it wasn't.**

**We walked to the tombstone, and I could see that she was right.**

"HOLD IT." Athena interrupted. "So, you didn't notice that the grave wasn't dug until Ms. Pick took you there?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Do you have a problem with the witness statement?"

"Of course I have!" Athena slammed the desk. " Mr. Stone, you are the gravedigger! If a grave that should have been dug wasn't, then you should be the first one to notice!"

"!"

"Ms. Cykes has a point." The judge agreed. "Why didn't you notice it?"

"So it has come to this." Stone muttered. "I wanted to keep it a secret but it seems I have no choice. I must confess."

_Wait, confess? I hope this is not going where I think it's going._

**Witness Testimony**

**-Confession-**

**"Ms. Pick is a very exigent client.**

**She wanted her father's grave to be dug next to her mother's long before the funeral.**

**Unfortunately, I wasn't able to fulfill that task.**

**When she complained about it, I pretended to be surprised.**

**I have a reputation to uphold."**

The judge opened his eyes in shock. "So you didn't actually dug the tomb?"

"No."

"But there was even a body buried there!"

"That's someone else work, I'm afraid."

_Well, that wasn't that bad. But...there's something there that doesn't add up. What could it mean?_

"The defense may cross-examine the witness."

**Cross-Examination**

**-Confession-**

**"Ms. Pick is a very exigent client.**

**She wanted her father's grave to be dug next to her mother's long before the funeral.**

"OBJECTION!" Athena shouted. "Are we to take that Mr. Pick wanted to be buried next to his wife?"

"Correct."

"But that's weird. Please, look at this photo of the grave. None of the tombstones next to Mr. Pick's belongs to one Ms. Pick!"

"That has to be a mistake. I personally set that tombstone next to Ms. Pick's long time ago."

"Long time ago?" The judge asked

"Yes. Many years ago, actually. Mr. Pick was so keen about being buried next to his wife that, short after her funeral, he made me put his own tombstone next to hers."

"Someone booking a place in the graveyard is certainly not an everyday matter. " The judge said. "But the tombstone has definitely changed his place since then. Any theories at this respect, Ms. Cykes?"

_Why does he always have to ask me? Let's think about this. Mr. Pick's tombstone used to be next to his wife's, but now it isn't. It couldn't have move on its own, and if you think about what else happened, it becomes obvious who moved it. _"Your Honor, I think the person who moved the tombstone...is none other than the culprit behind this case!"

"You mean, the same person who killed our unidentified victim also moved the tombstone?"

"Yes. After killing the victim, the culprit buried the body in the graveyard to hide their crime. But what if by chance a grave was dug at the very place where the body rested?"

"Then, the body would be discovered."

"Exactly. That's why, to keep this crime hidden forever, they disguised the body as a buried person. They put it inside a coffin and moved a tombstone on top of the grave. Everything to prevent other graves to be dug there!"

"That seems likely." The judge agreed. "But does this mean anything to our case?"

_Does it means anything? _"Of course it does!" _That's it. My opportunity to get the upper hand. _"Despite all of the culprit's efforts, the body was discovered anyway. That's because they made the mistake of picking the only tombstone in the cemetery that still didn't have anyone buried under it. That begs the question: Who would commit that error?"

"Well, that information is not common knowledge. Most of people could have made a mistake like that."

"Yes, it'd be easier if we count who wouldn't commit that error. And the first person who should come to our minds, is the person in charge of the graves, the person who put that tombstone there in the first place, someone who knew for a fact that there wasn't anyone buried there. The defendant, Mr. Tom Stone!"

"But, then that means..."

"That he is, without a doubt, not guilty!" Athena yelled, grinning.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Payne flinched

"Ms. Cykes logic is very sound." The judge said. "It's hard to keep labeling Mr. Stone a suspect, given the facts."

"OBJECTION!" Payne screeched. "The prosecution is not done yet. There's a decisive witness that I'd like to call to the stand."

"If there's a witness, the court will heard what they have to say." The judge banged his gavel.

Athena sank on the bench. _Why there has to be always a decisive witness?_

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Tom Stone **(Male;42): The defendant. He works as gravedigger at the Happy Ending Cemetery.

**Apollo Justice **(Male;23): My senior co-worker. He was supposed to be my co-counsel, but decided to investigate at the graveyard instead.

**Trucy Wright **(Female;16): My boss' daughter and also my co-worker. She wants to be a magician.

**Winston Payne **(Male;63): The prosecutor for this case. He lacks presence.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Court manners 101: **A book about the basics on courtroom procedures and manners

**Autopsy report: **Victim: Unidentified. Cause of death: Blunt force trauma to the head. Death was instantaneous. Time of death: Over a week ago.

**Gravedigger's shovel: **The murder weapon. It has traces of blood and Mr. Stone fingerprints on it.

**Happy Ending flyer: **Sunday: Artistic ending. Pick your free new-fashioned coffin from the exposition in the funeral home. Monday: Partners ending. Two coffins for the price of one. Tuesday: Mourned ending. Free wreaths and bouquets. Wednesday: Cultural ending. Guided tour around famous tombs. Thursday: Luxurious ending. Rank A coffins at Rank B prices. Friday: Famous ending. Guest star in the ceremony. Saturday:Personal ending. Make your own coffin.

**Cemetery plans: **The funeral home is on the the right side of the cemetery. Inside it, there's a hallway with two rooms on each side. On the left, the storage room, with a door leading outside, and the shop, with a door to the hallway. On the right, the Farewell Room, with a door to the hallway, and the Crematorium, whose only door connects to the Farewell Room.

**Keys: **The keys to the cemetery, the funeral home, the storage room, the crematorium, the farewell room and the shop. Mr. Stone always keeps them with him.

**Photo of the grave: **Three tombstones can be seen on the photo: John Donat's on the left, Joe Pick's on the middle and James Onmey's on the right. In front of the middle one, there's a deep grave.

**Coffin: **A silver coffin decorated with flowers motifs outside and red, quilted velvet inside. It's muddy outside but unpolluted inside.


	2. The Buried Turnabout:Trial 1-2

**A/N: This chapter features the Mood Matrix, so I should explain how I've tried to turn something like that into text. It'll be just like a standard witness testimony, just adding in brackets a color for each emotion and a number between 1 and 5 to show their intensity. For the overload mode, I'll underline all of the possible options to probe.**

* * *

An elderly woman with green eyes and dyed blond, curly hair took the stand. She wore a long, light-blue dress, pink heels and a sun hat. She was carrying and petting a poodle in her arms.

"Witness, state your name and occupation." Payne said.

"My name is Olive Dwidow, but you can call me Oli if you wish. I'm retired."

"You witnessed something at the graveyard last week, right?"

"Yes. It was on February fifth, specifically. It was a terrifying experience!"

"Without further ado, please give your testimony."

**Witness Testimony**

**-Terrifying experience-**

**"I went to the graveyard to visit my Michael**

**It was his death anniversary.**

**I was there until night.**

**And then...Eeeeeeeeek!**

**It was that man, the defendant!"**

_How in the world is that decisive?_

"And what was the defendant doing?"

"I don't know, but he was there!" Dwidow replied "My memory is a little fuzzy, but I remember his voice saying 'rest in peace' perfectly!"

"Rest in peace!?" The judge asked, shocked.

"Exactly, Your Honor." Payne said. "That sounds like something a murderer would say to his victim after killing them!"

"OBJECTION!" Athena yelled. "That can't be enough to make my client a suspect! And the witness seems a bit confused. I think a therapy session is in order."

"Certainly, there are a few strange thing in Ms. Dwidow testimony. The court will allow a therapy session."

Athena pressed Widget and drew a circle on the holographic screen in front of her.

**I went to the graveyard to visit my Michael**

**It was his death anniversary(Blue:3)**

**I was there until night(Red:2)**

**And then...Eeeeeeeeek!(Blue:5)**

**It was that man, the defendant!(Blue:4)**

**NOISE LEVEL:100%**

_Okay, this is my thing. I'm hearing a lot of discord from Ms. Dwidow. I bet I can find a few contradictory emotions in her testimony. And then I just have to pinpoint them. Green means joy, red means anger, blue means sadness or fear and yellow means surprise._

**I went to the graveyard to visit my Michael**

**It was his death anniversary(Blue:3)**

**I was there until night(Red:2)**

"GOT IT!" Athena shouted. "Ms. Dwidow, when you said that you were at the graveyard until midnight, you were feeling anger. Do you know why?"

"Anger?" Dwidow muttered." Oh! I remember getting angry that day. It was the weather. It was raining buckets. By the time I left, my hair was a mess. I had been at the hairdresser just that morning so it was annoying."

"I used to get mad about things like that when I was young." The judge chimed in.

"I always get angry when it rains right after being at the hairdresser." Payne agreed. "It feels like throwing away the money." _I'd say that just going to the hairdresser it's throwing away the money for you._

"You remind me of my Michael. He never got over losing his hair."

**INFO UPDATE**

**I went to the graveyard to visit my Michael**

**It was his death anniversary(Blue:3)**

**It was raining buckets(Red:2)**

**When I left, my hair was a mess (Green:1 ;Red:3)**

**And then...Eeeeeeeeek!(Blue:5)**

**It was that man, the defendant!(Blue:4)**

**NOISE LEVEL: 90%**

_There's still a lot of discord. And also some out of place emotions._

**I went to the graveyard to visit my Michael**

**It was his death anniversary(Blue:3)**

**It was raining buckets(Red:2)**

**When I left, my hair was a mess (Green:1; Red:3)**

"GOT IT! Now you're feeling joy when talking about when you left and your hair was mess."

"That must be...because I had just found my Dearie! I was so relieved!"

"Your...Dearie?"

"Yes, my Dearie." She said, raising her poodle. "I remember now. He got lost and I was looking for him. That's why I stayed at the graveyard until night." She kissed the dog. "Don't worry Dearie, you're with mommy Oli now."

**INFO UPDATE**

**I went to the graveyard to visit my Michael**

**It was his death anniversary(Blue:3)**

**It was raining buckets(Red:2)**

**My Dearie got lost. (Blue:4;Yellow:3)**

**I had to stay at the graveyard until night to look for him(Red:3;Blue:3)**

**When I finally found him, I was relieved. (Green:4;Yellow:5)**

**And then...Eeeeeeeeek!(Blue:5)**

**It was that man, the defendant!(Blue:4)**

**NOISE LEVEL: 75%**

_The noise remains, but it didn't seem to be any misplaced emotions. However, if I look at the intensity of the emotions, Maybe I can find something off._

**I went to the graveyard to visit my Michael**

**It was his death anniversary(Blue:3)**

**It was raining buckets(Red:2)**

**My Dearie got lost. (Blue:4;Yellow:3)**

**I had to stay at the graveyard until night to look for him(Red:3;Blue:3)**

**When I finally found him, I was relieved. (Green:4;Yellow:5)**

"GOT IT! When you found your Dearie, you felt joy, but also a huge amount of shock. Some shock could be expected, but you were more shocked then than when he got lost."

"Well, it surprised me when I found him there all of a sudden, digging on the ground. And then...Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" She tightened the poodle against her chest, leaving him out of breath. The dog tried to escape vainly.

**INFO UPDATE**

**Blue:Overload**

**I went to ****the graveyard**** to visit ****my Michael****.**

**It was his death anniversary.**

**It was ****raining buckets.**

**My Dearie**** got lost. **

**I had to stay at the graveyard until ****night**** to look for him**

**When I finally found him there, digging on ****the ground,**** I was relieved. **

**And then...Eeeeeeeeek!**

**It was that man, ****the defendant!**

**NOISE LEVEL: 50%**

_This is... an emotional overload. When an emotion is too strong, it interrupts the signals of the other emotions. To calm her, I need to probe the source of this overwhelming fear._

**I went to ****the graveyard**** to visit ****my Michael****.**

**It was his death anniversary.**

**It was ****raining buckets.**

**My Dearie**** got lost. **

**I had to stay at the graveyard until ****night**** to look for him**

**When I finally found him there, digging on ****the ground,**** I was relieved. **

"GOT IT! Ms. Dwidow, do you happen to be afraid of...the ground?"

"The ground? The ground...The ground! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! I remember it clearly now! What I saw was a hand! A hand a popping out from the ground!"

**NOISE LEVEL: 0%**

"A...a hand popping out from the ground!?" The judge asked. "You mean...like a zombie raising from their grave?"

"Yes. It was pretty far away from me, but that was what I saw."

Everybody gasped in shock. The gallery burst into chatter.

"But Your Honor, this is preposterous!" Payne said. "Is the defense trying to pin the blame on a zombie?"

"It's the prosecution witness who has brought that up!" Athena protested. " And there's no longer discord in her voice! She's telling the truth!"

"I take it that you really claim that a zombie is our murderer.?" The judge asked.

"We've seen stranger before, haven't we?" Athena grinned.

"Not really."

"It seems Ms. Cykes has a too rich imagination." Payne said.

"Maybe it's your imagination what's too poor, Mr. Payne."

"Putting aside imagination, are you sticking to that claim?" The judge said.

_I'd better think carefully about it. As cool as a zombie murderer sounds, I'm risking losing my credibility if I walk that way. What I have to think about is what Ms. Dwidow could have seen that looked like a zombie raising from the grave. Wait, raise from the grave? That's it._

"Your Honor, I think the hand Ms. Dwidow saw actually belonged to...the culprit!"

"So, you think the court should study further the zombie culprit idea?"

"No, Your Honor. I mean our human culprit. Mr. Stone, you said earlier that the body was buried very deep under the ground, right?"

"Yes, about seven feet, if I recall correctly." Stone replied.

"As I thought. To get out of such a deep hole, anyone would have needed to use their hands to climb up. And if someone happened to look at that scene from enough far away, the first thing they would have seen is a hand popping out of the ground! In other words, what Ms. Dwidow saw was the culprit getting out of the hole after they had finished digging it!"

"Is that right, Ms. Dwidow?" The judge asked.

"I guess it's possible. I was so terrified after seeing the hand that I passed out."

"You passed out?"

"Yes. And when I woke up, the first thing I saw was the defendant saying 'Rest in peace'. That's the truth."

"You see, Your Honor." Payne said. "Everything is crystal clear now. Ms. Dwidow saw the defendant burying his victim. First, she saw him getting out of the hole, and then she heard him saying 'Rest in Peace' right after burying the body."

"OBJECTION!" Athena yelled. "Ms. Dwidow passed out. The culprit could have finished the job long before she woke up, and Mr. Stone could have also come to the place in the meantime."

"Sustained." The judge said. "This seems like a dead end. Neither the defense or the prosecution have solid proof to support their claims. It seems another day of investigation is needed...

_Yes, finally! A little more time to investigate is just what we need._

"OBJECTION!"

Everybody gazed at the witness stand.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Tom Stone **(Male;42): The defendant. He works as gravedigger at the Happy Ending Cemetery.

**Apollo Justice **(Male;23): My senior co-worker. He was supposed to be my co-counsel, but decided to investigate at the graveyard instead.

**Trucy Wright **(Female;16): My boss' daughter and also my co-worker. She wants to be a magician.

**Winston Payne **(Male;63): The prosecutor for this case. He lacks presence.

**Olive Dwidow **(Female; 67): A witness. She saw Mr. Stone at the graveyard the day of the crime.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Court manners 101: **A book about the basics on courtroom procedures and manners

**Autopsy report: **Victim: Unidentified. Cause of death: Blunt force trauma to the head. Death was instantaneous. Time of death: Over a week ago.

**Gravedigger's shovel: **The murder weapon. It has traces of blood and Mr. Stone fingerprints on it.

**Happy Ending flyer: **Sunday: Artistic ending. Pick your free new-fashioned coffin from the exposition in the funeral home. Monday: Partners ending. Two coffins for the price of one. Tuesday: Mourned ending. Free wreaths and bouquets. Wednesday: Cultural ending. Guided tour around famous tombs. Thursday: Luxurious ending. Rank A coffins at Rank B prices. Friday: Famous ending. Guest star in the ceremony. Saturday:Personal ending. Make your own coffin.

**Cemetery plans: **The funeral home is on the the right side of the cemetery. Inside it, there's a hallway with two rooms on each side. On the left, the storage room, with a door leading outside, and the shop, with a door to the hallway. On the right, the Farewell Room, with a door to the hallway, and the Crematorium, whose only door connects to the Farewell Room.

**Keys: **The keys to the cemetery, the funeral home, the storage room, the crematorium, the farewell room and the shop. Mr. Stone always keeps them with him.

**Photo of the grave: **Three tombstones can be seen on the photo: John Donat's on the left, Joe Pick's on the middle and James Onmey's on the right. In front of the middle one, there's a deep grave.

**Coffin: **A silver coffin decorated with flowers motifs outside and red, quilted velvet inside. It's muddy outside but unpolluted inside.


	3. The Buried Turnabout:Trial 1-3

A young man took the stand. He had brown eyes, orange hair combed to the right and a moustache. He wore a light brown suit, a white dress shirt, a red bowtie and woolen gloves. He had his left hand in his pocket and was playing with his moustache with his right hand.

"May I ask who are you?" The judge asked.

"I'm a witness." The man replied. "I saw the crime tried here being committed, and I thought that my testimony might be interesting for the court to heard."

The gallery burst into chatter. _You gotta be kidding me._

"But the incident happened over a week ago. You didn't call the police or something?"

"Court Manner 59: Always back up your claims with evidence. With my testimony alone I couldn't even prove that someone was killed then, but now that the body has been discovered, I can finally tell the truth."

"So you witnessed a murder and just let it be until the trial today?"

"Court Manner 8: Crime matters must be settled only in court." _There's definitely something wrong with this guy. _" Am I allowed to testify?"

"Well, a witness is a witness, no matter how crazy or suspicious they look."

"That's Court Manner 35. Wise choice, Your Honor."

"First of all, state your name and occupation, please" Payne asked.

"My name is Justin Laws. I'm a defense attorney." He pointed to the badge on his lapel. "I've just passed the bar exam, though."

"You may testify now."

**Witness Testimony**

**-Witnessing the crime-**

**"It was on February fifth.**

**I went to the funeral home to say goodbye to my father.**

**When I came out, I saw everything.**

**The defendant took a shovel, and beat the victim on the head.**

**I was scared, so I ran away."**

_Okay. No contradictions at first glance. Time to press._

**Cross-Examination**

**-Witnessing the crime-**

**"It was on February fifth.**

"HOLD IT!" Athena shouted. "Why didn't you tell the police about this?"

"Court Manner 44: Don't ask questions that have already been answered." Laws replied. "In court, evidence is everything. That's why." _No. Still makes no sense. But I'm not going anywhere pushing it._ "Can I go on with my testimony?"

**I went to the funeral home to say goodbye to my father.**

"HOLD IT! So I gather that your father died recently?"

"Court Manner 12: Obvious things don't need to be stated. _Stop lecturing me! I've been in more trials than you, newbie! _"He was walking around a building under construction when a brick fell on top of his head. He died on the spot. An awful tragedy."

"Can you confirm that, Mr. Stone?"

"Mr. Ashton Laws, right? Yes. His funeral was on February Fifth." Stone replied. " As far as I was told, he died on a sunny afternoon. A good time for the last breath."

"You may continue your testimony." The judge demanded.

**When I came out, I saw everything.**

"HOLD IT! What do you mean by everything?"

"Court Manner 61: Save your questions for the end. I was about to get to that."

"Court Manner 5: Get to the point as soon as possible." Athena said

"Wait. That's not 5. That's 23."

"Just live up to it and go on with the testimony!"

**The defendant took a shovel, and beat the victim on the head.**

"HOLD IT! Are you sure they were the defendant and the victim?"

"Well, it was raining buckets and everything, but I could perfectly make their faces. So I'm positive the attacker was the defendant. And for the attacked, I know the victim has yet to be identified, so you're not going to get me there. _Shoot, he read me. _But the built matches, and , c'mon, what are the chances of two murders happening at the same place and the same time? _That contradiction died before even being born._

"And what did you do after witnessing the crime?" The judge asked.

**I was scared, so I ran away."**

"HOLD IT! And yet, you didn't call the police."

"Court Manner 97: Don't repeat yourself! I didn't have any proof. The police force is too busy to be bothered with unproven claims. How many times do I have to tell you!?" _Repeating it won't make it __reasonable._

"This testimony could actually turn around this case." The judge said. "Do you have any problems with it?"

_W-Wait, what's happening? There weren't any contradictions there. I thought this kind of testimonies only existed in nightmares. What the heck I'm going to do now?_

"OBJECTION!"

Everybody flinched in shock. The door swung open and a red suited lawyer with two hair spikes appeared.

* * *

**POV: Apollo Justice**

Apollo walked to the defense bench.

"Apollo! I'm so glad to see you again!" Athena said, crying. _It's really THAT bad the situation here?_

"Why are you staring at me like if you were looking at a ghost!?"

"What do you object to, Mr. Justice?" The judge asked

"?"

"You shouted 'OBJECTION!' as you entered."

"Oh. Don't mind that, Your Honor. It was just for my entrance." Apollo replied, scratching his head.

"Entrance?" Athena asked.

"Yes. Mr. Wright told me to make an entrance. On second thought, 'OBJECTION!' can be misleading. Maybe I should have shouted 'HOLD IT!' or even 'HERE COMES JUSTICE!'

"Apollo, I swear, you sometimes think too much." _Is that right? Do I overthink? But thinking is always good, and the more the better, isn't it? Maybe is she who should think more. _"Anyway, how was your investigation?"

"I didn't find anything else. I've asked Mr. Wright to keep investigating the graveyard for me. I hope he'll do better than me."

"Then what are we going to do!? There aren't flaws in his testimony!"

"Maybe. But my bracelet is reacting"

"Oh. Your bracelet reacts when people gets tense, right?"

"Yeah. And that can mean a number of things. Maybe he's lying, maybe he's particularly nervous about something or maybe both. I have to find where exactly in his testimony he gets tense to figure it out."

"And you can do that by spotting a nervous tell."

"Exactly. Mind if I take over this cross-examination?"

"Be my guest."

**Cross-Examination**

**-Witnessing the crime-**

**"****It was on February fifth.**

**I went to the funeral home ****to say goodbye to my father.**

**When I came out****, ****I saw everything.**

**The defendant ****took a shovel, and beat ****the victim ****on the head****.**

**I was scared****, ****so I ran away****."**

_Okay. I just have to focus in the statements I find suspicious and then spot a nervous tell to find where exactly he gets tense._

**The defendant ** **took a shovel, and beat the victim ****on the head****.**

"GOTCHA!" Apollo shouted. "Mr Laws, when you where talking about the victim, you were moving the hand on your pocket."

"What?"

"You know the victim identity, don't you?"

Laws tugged his moustache hard and started sweating "Court Manner 80: Don't be ridiculous! I had never seen that man before the crime."

"What do you have in your pocket?"

"My wallet. Nothing else."

"Can I see it?"

"Court Manner 76: Respect the privacy."

"Then we could return to argue why you didn't call the police." Athena said

"Alright! I'll follow Court Manner 67: Witness must be cooperative. Take it." He threw Athena his wallet. "The money is counted."

"What are you planning to do with this, by the way?" Athena asked.

"Check it in detail." Apollo replied. "He was moving his wallet inside his pocket when he talked about the victim. There must be something inside it that call tell us what he's hiding."

"Got it!" She started to pull things out of the wallet. "Money. Cards. More money. A Photo."

"Let me see that." The photo pictured Laws and another man, who resembled him and was wearing a similar outfit, but with beard instead of moustache and the hair combed to the left." Who's this on this photo?"

"That's Lawson, my older brother. We took that photo the day I passed the bar. That was the last time I saw him."

"Do you think what he's hiding has something to do with his brother?" Athena asked.

"Yes. And if it has also something to do with the victim, we just have to put two and two together. But we don't really have any basis to make that claim."

"This incident happened over a week ago. You'd think that his family or co-workers would report his disappearance."

_Wait. His co-workers? That's it. _"I think there's something in this photo that might help us."

"What do you mean?"

"TAKE THAT! See this badge on Mr. Laws' lapel?"

"His attorney's badge?" Athena asked. "He took this photo just after passing the bar. It's natural that he wanted to show off. " _I bet you did the same._

"No. I mean the other Mr. Laws' lapel."

"That's...a prosecutor badge!" The judge said, surprised.

"Yes. My brother was a prosecutor. What about it?"

"Wait. Prosecutor Laws? That sounds familiar. I think I've presided over some of his cases before."

"Now that you mention it, I think I've seen that man around the Prosecutor's office." Payne added. "Not lately, though."

_That's all I need to hear. _"Your Honor, I'd like to request a questioning at the Prosecutor's Office about Prosecutor Lawson Laws."

"And what specifically should we ask them?"

"Whether someone has seen him this past week or not."

"Wait, are you suggesting...?"

"Yes, Your Honor. I believe that our unidentified victim is none other than Lawson Laws!"

"Bailiff! Request a questioning at the Prosecutor's office! And also a DNA and fingerprint comparison between the unidentified body and Prosecutor Lawson Laws."

"Yes, sir!" The bailiff ran out of the room.

"HOLD IT!" Laws shouted, tugging his moustache hard. "Court Manner 32: Don't jump to conclusions."

"What do you mean?"

"Court Manner 79: The Witness Stand is to give testimony."

**Witness Testimony**

**-Don't jump to conclusions-**

**"I haven't told a single lie since I took the stand.**

**It's true that I haven't seen my brother since I passed the bar.**

**And that won't change even if the body turns out to be him.**

**I mean, my father's funeral was the day of the crime.**

**It wouldn't have been unusual for him to come."**

"Didn't you state earlier that you didn't know the victim?" Apollo asked.

"I didn't know the victim I saw getting attacked. Maybe my brother was also killed the same day."

"What are the chances of that?"

"Court Manner 16: No matter how unlikely, a possibility is still a possibility."

"This guy is making excuses before even being accused of anything." Athena said, sweating.

"Yeah. You know what that usually means, don't you?" Apollo said.

"It's time to expose all of his lies!"

"By the way, did Trucy bring that book to you?"

"Court Manners 101? Yes, she did. Why did you send me it, anyway?"

"Well, I found it in the graveyard. I thought it might come in handy here."

"Wait, it was evidence!?"

"What do you think it was!?"

"Never mind. We should check it thoroughly."

"I found some interesting things about it earlier. First of all, some pages have been teared."

"Yeah, it lacks pages from 20 to 35."

"And apparently was rented from the courthouse library."

"Did you look who rented it?"

"No, actually. Let's check it."

"It seems that Justin Laws has rented this book over twenty times."

"That's not surprising."

"But look! The last person who rented it was not him. It was Lawson Laws."

"Interesting. We could use this information."

"Court Manner 95: If you're not going to cross-examine the witness, don't have them waiting." Laws complained.

"Yes, sorry. We were getting to it." Apollo said, scratching his head.

**Cross-Examination**

**-Don't jump to conclusions-**

**"I haven't told a single lie since I took the stand.**

**It's true that I haven't seen my brother since I passed the bar.**

**And that won't change even if the body turns out to be him.**

**I mean, my father's funeral was the day of the crime.**

**It wouldn't have been unusual for him to come."**

"HOLD IT! So you don't know whether he went to the funeral or not?"

"Not at all. There wasn't a huge ceremony or anything. It was just his corpse on a coffin for all those who wanted to bid farewell to him."

"Can you confirm that, Mr. Stone?"

"Yes. I can also confirm that only Mr. Laws' two sons were interested in visiting him one last time."

"That's...kind of sad." Athena said

"Yeah...My father never was the most popular of men."

"But Mr. Stone just confirmed that your brother did go to the graveyard the day of the crime!"

"I just found it out too!"

"Stop playing dumb with us! I know you met him at the graveyard, and I can prove it!"

"Go ahead, then!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"What's that, a book?"

"It's not an ordinary book. It's a copy of Court Manners 101 rented from the courthouse library by Mr. Lawson Laws himself and found at the Happy Ending Cemetery!"

"Well, I guess he could have taken it to the graveyard. How does that prove that I met him?"

"One doesn't just carry around a book to a funeral for no reason! And this book is for rookie attorneys. Your brother has been a prosecutor for several years, right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"It's unlikely that he would be interested in this book. He surely rented it for someone else. Probably a rookie attorney. And a person that has already rented this book many times. The same person who keeps quoting it. You, Mr. Laws! Your brother gave this book to you at the graveyard the day of the crime! Are you going to admit it or do we have to conduct a fingerprint analysis?"

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" Laws tugged his moustache hard.

The court burst into chatter.

"Order!" The judge banged his gavel. "Well, Mr. Laws?"

"All right. I met my brother that day. I had asked him to bring me that book from the library."

"But why were you hiding it?"

"Because we argued about my father's will."

"If I recall correctly, all of Mr. Ashton Laws properties were to be divided equally between his two sons." Stone chimed in.

"How do you know about that, Mr. Stone?" Athena asked.

"I'm a certified notary. I offer my services regarding wills to the cemetery clients." _But he always puts the gravedigger stuff first?_

"My brother wanted a 25/75 distribution. Things got pretty intense."

"That sounds like a motive for murder to me." Apollo said, pointing out his finger.

"Court Manner 53: Don't point your fingers to the innocent. This is exactly why I was hiding it. I didn't want to look suspicious." _Too late to pull that one off, Mr. Laws._

A Bailiff ran into the room. "Your Honor, the results of the investigation about Prosecutor Lawson Laws just came!"

"Well?"

"He hasn't gone to work since last week. It has been impossible to locate him. _As I thought. _And, as for the DNA and fingerprints comparisons with the body...no matches!" _As I...Wait._

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Apollo flinched.

Laws smirked. "Court Manner 101: Never ever think you got the upper hand."

The gallery burst into chatter.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Tom Stone **(Male;42): The defendant. He works as gravedigger at the Happy Ending Cemetery.

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): My junior co-worker. She was taking the lead until I came.

**Trucy Wright **(Female;16): Mr. Wright's adopted daughter. An aspiring magician

**Winston Payne **(Male;63): The prosecutor for this case. He lacks presence.

**Olive Dwidow **(Female; 67): A witness. She saw Mr. Stone at the graveyard the day of the crime.

**Justin Laws **(Male; 21): A witness and rookie attorney. He claims to have seen the moment of the crime.

**Phoenix Wright **(Male; 34): My employer. Currently investigating at the graveyard.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Just putting this badge on makes me feel ready.

**Court manners 101: **A book about the basics on courtroom procedures and manners. Lawson Laws rented it from the courthouse library. Found at the graveyard. It lacks some pages.

**Autopsy report: **Victim: Unidentified. Cause of death: Blunt force trauma to the head. Death was instantaneous. Time of death: Over a week ago.

**Gravedigger's shovel: **The murder weapon. It has traces of blood and Mr. Stone fingerprints on it.

**Happy Ending flyer: **Sunday: Artistic ending. Pick your free new-fashioned coffin from the exposition in the funeral home. Monday: Partners ending. Two coffins for the price of one. Tuesday: Mourned ending. Free wreaths and bouquets. Wednesday: Cultural ending. Guided tour around famous tombs. Thursday: Luxurious ending. Rank A coffins at Rank B prices. Friday: Famous ending. Guest star in the ceremony. Saturday:Personal ending. Make your own coffin.

**Cemetery plans: **The funeral home is on the the right side of the cemetery. Inside it, there's a hallway with two rooms on each side. On the left, the storage room, with a door leading outside, and the shop, with a door to the hallway. On the right, the Farewell Room, with a door to the hallway, and the Crematorium, whose only door connects to the Farewell Room.

**Keys: **The keys to the cemetery, the funeral home, the storage room, the crematorium, the farewell room and the shop. Mr. Stone always keeps them with him.

**Photo of the grave: **Three tombstones can be seen on the photo: John Donat's on the left, Joe Pick's on the middle and James Onmey's on the right. In front of the middle one, there's a deep grave.

**Coffin**: A silver coffin decorated with flowers motifs outside and red, quilted velvet inside. It's muddy outside but unpolluted inside.


	4. The Buried Turnabout: Trial 1-4

"Order! Order! Order!" The judge banged his gavel. "So the victim is not Prosecutor Laws?"

"Of course not, Your Honor." Laws said. "I've been telling you from the very beginning."

"But he's missing!" Apollo shouted.

"Maybe something happened to him later that day at other place."

"But that's...that's..."

"The only logical conclusion? Yes, it is."

"Then, you reassert your testimony about witnessing the crime?" The judge asked.

"Court Manner 21: Witness must tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. That's everything I've done since I took the stand." _Liar! We've caught you lying just now!_

"Things as they are, it doesn't seem that we should discredit Mr. Laws' testimony." The judge said. "And if we take it as proof, then defendant would be guilty."

"Ack! Apollo! Think of something!" Athena shouted

"I'm trying!"

"Now then, if there aren't any objections, I may render the verdict..."

"OBJECTION!"

The door slammed open, and a blue suited lawyer with spiky hair appeared.

"Boss!"

"Mr. Wright!"

"Your Honor, I'm coming from the Happy Ending Cemetery." Phoenix said. "And I bring with me the decisive evidence that would turn around this case! I request a recess to discuss it with the defense team."

"Well, if that evidence is so decisive, I guess it's worth it. Court will reconvene after a thirty minutes recess." The judge banged his gavel.

* * *

**February 13, 12:45 PM**

**District Court- Defendant Lobby No.3**

**POV: Phoenix Wright**

Phoenix, Athena, Apollo and Stone were gathered.

"That was close." Athena sighted.

"Yeah, you made it just in time, Mr Wright." Apollo agreed.

"So, Athena, who's made the best entrance?'' Phoenix asked. ''There's some Eldoon's Noodles at stake."

"This isn't the moment for this." Apollo said. _You're not very confident about your entrance, are you?_ "What's that decisive evidence you found at the graveyard?"

"Well, actually, I've brought three pieces of evidence." Phoenix said. "First of all, this Prosecutor's Badge. I've checked the identity number and it belongs to Prosecutor Laws."

**Prosecutor's Badge added to the Court Record**

(It belongs to Prosecutor Lawson Laws.)

"I also found this crushed bouquet near where the body was found."

**Crushed bouquet added to the Court Record**

(Found near where the body was found.)

"And finally, this bunch of paper sheets."

"It looks like they have something written on it, but I can't read it." Athena noticed.

"Yeah, these red strains cover everything. Do you think it's...blood?" Apollo suggested.

"Probably." Phoenix agreed.

**Bunch of paper sheets added to the Court Record**

(They are bloodstained.)

"That's all?"

"What were you expecting?"

"Decisive evidence!" Apollo shouted "None of this evidence proves anything conclusively. As long as there was a murder, it's natural to find blood, and we've already confirmed that Prosecutor Laws was at the graveyard that day!"

"Don't tell me you were bluffing again." Athena grimaced. _Guilty._

"Well, if they aren't conclusive on their own, you just have to find a way to make them conclusive. That's how this works."

"That won't wash, Mr. Wright.'' Apollo said. ''Your bluff, your problem."

"As you wish" Phoenix replied. "Should we return to the courtroom?"

"Wait just a moment." Athena said. "Mr. Stone, something has been bothering me. You pretended to be surprised about Mr. Pick's grave not being dug to avoid upsetting Ms. Pick, right?"

"Correct."

"But why wasn't the grave dug in the first place?"

"Oh. That." A Psyche-lock appeared. _What? A Psyche-Lock?_

"Something's the matter, boss?"

"The magatama is reacting."

"Oh! A Psychedelic-Lock!?"

"What's a Cyclic-Lock?" Apollo asked.

"Psyche-Lock. They're the mental barriers that keep the secrets of a person soul. Thanks to my magatama, I can see them and break them with evidence."

"What? This is another bluff, isn't it?"

"No! And I'll show you it right know! TAKE THAT!"

**-Why the grave wasn't dug-**

"Mr. Stone. It's time to talk about why you didn't dig that grave."

"...It was an accident..." Stone muttered. "I didn't mean to harm it." _Something that was harmed and near the grave?_

"Mr. Stone, are you talking about this? TAKE THAT!"

"..."

"This bouquet...I found it near Mr. Pick's grave. And it's totally crushed. As if someone had stepped on it. This is your fault, isn't it, Mr. Stone?"

"It seems there's no point in hiding it." The Psyche-Lock broke.

"What did truly happen that day, Mr. Stone?"

"I was going to dig the tomb on February fifth. It was a stormy night. A good time for the last breath."

"It's always a good time for the last breath..." Widget chirped.

"It's never a bad time for a happy ending. That's our slogan." _That's some sinister slogan for a graveyard. Why would they need a slogan, anyways? _"When I was about to start, I accidentally stepped on a bouquet from one of the nearby tombs and I panicked."

"You...panicked?"

"Yes. The bouquet that someone had brought out of love for one of our dear clients, utterly ruined. What a horrible scene. Just the thought of it is terrifying." _Right. But discovering a decaying corpse is no big deal._ "I had to do something. I ran to the shop in the funeral home to make a bouquet and replace the lost one. It took me a few hours."

"A few hours!?"

"Some unplanned bouquet can't substitute the love people put in their presents for their deceased loved ones. I had to make one exactly like the one I ruined. " _I'm not sure people put all that thought in their bouquets, though. _"When I finished, I took the bouquet to the tomb where it belonged and wished the client a peaceful rest."

"That must be what Ms. Dwidow saw!" Athena said.

"That was when I realized that I had lost my shovel. I didn't find it until yesterday, so I couldn't dig the grave."

**Crushed bouquet updated in the Court Record.**

"Thanks for telling us the truth, Mr. Stone. Now we can fully focus in proving your innocence."

"Yes! Let's do this!" Athena said.

"The recess is about to end." Apollo said. "We should get going."

* * *

**February 13, 1:05 PM**

**District Court- Courtroom No.2**

"Let us reconvene." The judge said. "Mr. Wright, I think you were about to present conclusive evidence."

"Oh. Yeah. That. Well..."

"Mr. Wright, if you don't live up to your words, I'll have no choice but to penalize you. Sorely."

Phoenix gulped. _Okay. Now I need to turn this evidence into something conclusive. Maybe looking at it from another angle, I can think of something. _"TAKE THAT!"

"That's...a Prosecutor's Badge?"

"Not an ordinary Prosecutor's Badge. It's Prosecutor Laws' Badge. And it was found at the Happy Ending Cemetery."

"But we already know that Prosecutor Laws went to the graveyard the day of the crime. What does this prove?"

"Think about it this way: The badge is something very important for us attorneys and prosecutors. It's not something you just lose without noticing. Unless...something happens to you!"

"I think you got a point." The judge said in thought.

"OBJECTION!" Laws shouted. "And if it's something so very important, tell me, where's Ms. Cykes' badge right now?"

"Don't you see it?" Athena said. "It's right here on my la...Wait. Where is it!?" She crouched and looked around the floor. "It must have fallen off. Apollo, help me to look for it!" Apollo rolled his eyes and crouched.

"Court Manner 95: Show, don't tell. Badges sometimes fall off. Maybe that's what happened to my brother at the graveyard."

"But then, he would have returned to look for it, right like Ms. Cykes is doing right now!"

"Got it!" Athena shouted, putting on her badge.

"But what if something happened to him after that, at other place, at other time?" Laws said "His whereabouts are unknown, after all."

"You don't seem too concerned about him." Apollo pointed..

"Have I told you that he was a jerk? Because he was...I mean...he is."

"He's not even trying anymore." Apollo said, grimacing.

"But we can't just ignore his disappearance!" Athena shouted.

"Court Manner 88: Don't discuss unrelated mysteries. We are here to uncover the truth about the murder of Mr. Unidentified, who we know is not my brother. And the truth is that the defendant killed him. Because I witnessed it myself."

"Are you willing to testify again about it, Mr. Laws?" The judge asked.

"Court Manner 55: Always obey the judge."

**Witness Testimony**

**-Restating the statement-**

**"Everything came about exactly as I said earlier.**

**I was leaving the funeral home when I saw Mr. Stone and Mr. Unidentified.**

**All of a sudden, the defendant took his shovel and hit the victim on the head.**

**And then I ran away."**

"That part about running away seems pretty suspicious to me." Phoenix muttered.

"Already tried." Athena said. "It didn't work." _Then I guess I'll have to press him on something else._

"You may cross-examine the witness."

**Cross-Examination**

**-Restating the statement-**

**"Everything came about exactly as I said earlier.**

**I was leaving the funeral home when I saw Mr. Stone and Mr. Unidentified.**

**All of a sudden, the defendant took his shovel and hit the victim on the head.**

"HOLD IT! Care to elaborate on the moment of the crime?"

"Court Manner 11: Answer what you are asked. What do you want to know about? The defendant? The victim? The murder weapon?"

_I'd better think carefully about it. _"What did the victim do that moment?"

"Well, people don't usually do a lot of things after being killed. He just got hit and collapsed in the mud."

"Do you think this statement is relevant?" The judge asked.

_The mud, uh? _"Yes, Your Honor. Please, add it to your testimony."

**After being hit, the victim collapsed in the mud.**

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted. "Look at this coffin, Your Honor."

"I hope that's not some sort of innuendo." The judge said.

"No, Your Honor." Phoenix said, sweating. "This is the coffin where the body was found."

"What about it?"

"If you take a body from the mud and put it inside a coffin...some of the mud should be transferred onto it. But this coffin doesn't have a single stain inside!"

"ARGH!" Laws tugged his moustache hard.

"You're right. What's the meaning of this!?" The judge asked.

"I'll tell you the meaning of this!" Phoenix said. "If the victim had died out in the graveyard, he would have, in fact, collapsed on the mud. But the coffin is totally unpolluted inside, so the crime scene must be somewhere else."

"And where do you suggest the crime was actually committed?"

"TAKE THAT! Right here, at the funeral home."

"What do you have to say to that, Mr. Laws?"

"Court Manner 99: Never go against the facts. Mr. Wright is right. The crime took place at the funeral home. I just misremembered it."

"That's not something you just misremember!" Athena shouted angrily. "You were blatantly lying!"

"But why would he lie about something like this?" Apollo asked.

_That's indeed a good question. Maybe_ _it's the moment to think outside the box. Instead of thinking about why he would lie about it, I'd think about what else could change if the crime occurred in the funeral home. Wait. What if one of our basic assumptions is totally wrong ? But that's ridiculous! And yet, it's the only way everything make sense. _"I think I got it." Phoenix muttered.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Tom Stone **(Male;42): The defendant. He works as gravedigger at the Happy Ending Cemetery.

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): A lawyer working under me. She's a bit over-emotional.

**Trucy Wright **(Female;16): My daughter. I adopted her eight years ago.

**Winston Payne **(Male;63): The prosecutor for this case. He lacks presence.

**Olive Dwidow **(Female; 67): A witness. She saw Mr. Stone at the graveyard the day of the crime.

**Justin Laws **(Male; 21): A witness and rookie attorney. He claims to have seen the moment of the crime.

**Apollo Justice **(Male; 23): A lawyer at the the agency. He has a very loud voice.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **My all-important badge. Proof of my profession.

**Court manners 101: **A book about the basics on courtroom procedures and manners. Lawson Laws rented it from the courthouse library. Found at the graveyard. It lacks some pages.

**Autopsy report: **Victim: Unidentified. Cause of death: Blunt force trauma to the head. Death was instantaneous. Time of death: Over a week ago.

**Gravedigger's shovel: **The murder weapon. It has traces of blood and Mr. Stone fingerprints on it.

**Happy Ending flyer: **Sunday: Artistic ending. Pick your free new-fashioned coffin from the exposition in the funeral home. Monday: Partners ending. Two coffins for the price of one. Tuesday: Mourned ending. Free wreaths and bouquets. Wednesday: Cultural ending. Guided tour around famous tombs. Thursday: Luxurious ending. Rank A coffins at Rank B prices. Friday: Famous ending. Guest star in the ceremony. Saturday:Personal ending. Make your own coffin.

**Cemetery plans: **The funeral home is on the the right side of the cemetery. Inside it, there's a hallway with two rooms on each side. On the left, the storage room, with a door leading outside, and the shop, with a door to the hallway. On the right, the Farewell Room, with a door to the hallway, and the Crematorium, whose only door connect to the Farewell Room.

**Keys: **The keys to the cemetery, the funeral home, the storage room, the crematorium, the farewell room and the shop. Mr. Stone always keep them with him.

**Photo of the grave: **Three tombstones can be seen on the photo, John Donat's on the left, Joe Pick's on the middle and James Onmey's on the right. In front of the middle one, there's a deep grave.

**Coffin**: A silver coffin decorated with flowers motifs outside and red, quilted velvet inside. It's muddy outside but umpollute inside.

**Prosecutor's badge: **It belongs to Lawson Laws.

**Crushed bouquet: **Mr. Stone stepped on it and then he made a replacement for it.

**Bunch of paper sheets: **They are bloodstained and have something unreadable written on it.


	5. The Buried Turnabout: Trial 1-5

"Do you think it's relevant that the crime took place in the funeral home?" The judge asked.

"Yes." Phoenix said, smirking. "Because that will show us the true identity of the unidentified victim!"

The court burst into chatter.

"Order! Order! Mr. Wright, I hope you're not bluffing again."

"I hope that, too." Apollo said. _Have a little faith in me, would you?_

"Tell to the court." The judge said. "Who's the unidentified victim?"

_Actually it's pretty simple. Of all the people at the graveyard the day of the crime, most have shown up in court today, alive and kicking. And if the body it's not Lawson Laws, it can only be one person. _"The unidentified body was once...none other than Mr. Ashton Laws."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" The judge flinched. "Mr. Laws' father? But I thought he died by accident when a brick fell on top of his head!"

"Exactly, Your Honor. Mr. Ashton Laws died over a week ago due to blunt force trauma to the head. Just as stated in the autopsy report. The most basic assumption in this case was completely wrong. We thought that the body belonged to a murder victim, but actually, his death was an accident."

"But then, why would someone try to to hide his body so badly?"

"Because there was a murder that day at the graveyard, just not his. The culprit killed the victim with the gravedigger's shovel. Then, they swapped the victim's body and Mr. Laws', that was in the farewell room for those who wanted to say him goodbye. After that, they put Mr. Laws inside a coffin, took it out, dug a grave, buried it and put a tombstone on top of it. Everything to keep their crime hide forever."

"And who would be this victim?"

"Of course, the person who went missing that day." Phoenix pointed his finger." Prosecutor Lawson Laws!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Laws tugged his moustache hard.

"Bailiff! Order a DNA and fingerprint comparison between the body and Ashton Laws!"

* * *

"The results have come, Your Honor!" The bailiff said. "It's a match. The unidentified body is Ashton Laws."

"Well, Mr. Laws? What do you have to say about this?"

"Court Manner 33: Don't make big roundabouts."

"Roundabout!?" Athena shouted. "But the case has changed completely!"

"Let's suppose that your theory is right. There's something that hasn't changed. The defendant's guilt!"

"What!?"

"He's still the only one with access to the murder weapon."

"He lost it!"

"That's just his word."

"You're wrong, Mr. Laws" Phoenix said. "Because, if the murder took place in the funeral home, there's a piece of evidence that proves his innocence."

"What!?"

"TAKE THAT!"

"The keys?"

"Yes. The same evidence that got Mr. Stone arrested will set him free. They are the keys to every room, including the crematorium."

"So what?"

"Think about it. Why would he take the trouble of setting such a convoluted plan to dispose of the body when he could easily burn it to ashes?"

"AARGH!" Laws tugged his moustache." But... Court Manner 77: People sometimes behave illogically." _That doesn't even resemble a manner._ "The point is not whether his actions make sense or not, the point is that he's the only one who could have done it."

"I hope you're not going to bring up the shovel again."

"You could lose a shovel, but definitely not a coffin. Coffins are kept in the shop, and the only one with access to it is, again, Mr. Stone."

"Apollo, what day is today?" Phoenix asked.

"Monday. Why?"

"Because then, there's something in the court record that we could use to crush his argument! TAKE THAT!"

"That's one of those flyers from the Happy Ending Cemetery."

"According to it, there's a coffin exposition on Sundays. February fifth, the day of the crime, was a Sunday. That means that there were lots of new-fashioned coffins all over the funeral home. New-fashioned coffins just like the one the culprit used!"

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"That's how the killer could get a coffin. Mr. Stone probably lost the shovel in the funeral home, too. If the killer had had access to the crematorium, then they would have used it, so we know is not Mr. Stone."

"Then, who is it?" The judge asked.

"Obviously, the person that has been trying to keep us as far from the truth as possible! TAKE THAT! You, Mr. Laws!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Laws tugged his moustache hard.

"You got him, Boss."

"Yeah, well done, Mr. Wright."

"He...he...hehehehehehehehehehe. You'd make a good story-teller, Mr. Wright." Laws said.

"What?"

"Court Manner 1: In court, evidence is everything. You have yet to prove that a murder occurred that day at the graveyard, let alone that I killed my brother."

"We'll just have to open Ashton Laws' coffin to..."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible." Stone said. "Mr. Laws was cremated."

"What!?"

"And did you happen to look inside the coffin to check whose body was there of if there was a body at all?" Laws asked, smirking.

"There was no reason to do such a thing." Stone replied.

"There you have it. Court Manner 50: No Body, No crime. And if you want to analyze his ashes or something, I'll have you know that I spread them at the beach, like he always wished." _More like where they never would be find._

"But we know that someone buried your father's body!" Athena shouted.

"So? Maybe it was my brother and that's related to his disappearance." _Now he's trying to pin it on the victim? _"I know it was not me, at the very least."

"What now, boss?"

"We can't let him get away with it!" Apollo said. "There has to be something." _He's right. We need something. Something to prove that there was a murder at the graveyard. Who could have known that we'll end up trying to prove the very premise of the case? Wait. If it's the premise what we have to prove, then that piece of evidence that didn't seem to bring nothing new could turn out decisive._

"TAKE THAT!"

"What are you up to now with that bunch of papers?" Laws said.

"If you see, this paper sheets are bloodstained. This amount of blood couldn't possibly appear out of nowhere. I believe this is what the killer used to wipe the blood on the funeral home and the shovel."

"!"

"If we run an analysis, I'm sure the blood will turn out to be from Lawson Laws. And not only that, I'm also sure that this pages will turn out to be the missing pages from the copy of Courtroom Manners 101 that your brother brought you that day!"

"ARGH!"

"Mr. Laws, You've gone really far in order to keep your crime hidden." Phoenix pointed his finger at him. "But add this to your book: Court Manner 102: No matter if you try to bury it or burn it, in the end, the truth will always remain!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Laws tugged his moustache very hard and ripped it off.

* * *

"How's the witness, Mr. Wright?" The judge asked.

"Well, if you ask me, that had to hurt."

"He's under arrest." Payne said.

"Oh. Mr. Payne. I had forgotten you were here." _It seems he lacks more presence every time. _"Well, we can safely say that every suspicion against Mr. Stone has been cleared. This court finds the defendant, Tom Stone,

**NOT GUILTY**

* * *

**February 13, 2:00 PM**

**District Court- Defendant Lobby No.3**

"It seems we finally pulled it off." Phoenix said."Now it's time to talk about entrances and noodles."

"Despite your acquittal, you don't look too happy, Mr. Stone." Athena said. _He looks as ghoulish as ever to me._

"I'm not worth to be a gravedigger." Stone said. _Now you'll have to swallow your pride and work as a notary. _"I should have checked that coffin. Now Prosecutor Laws will never have a proper funeral. How's that poor soul supposed to rest in peace?"

"Well, we caught his killer." Apollo said. "Doesn't that make for a rest in peace?"

"Boss, show Mr. Stone that he's a good gravedigger!'' Athena shouted. ''And do it with evidence!" _What? Well, there should be something in the court record._

"TAKE THAT!"

"That's...the bouquet."

"Yes. When this bouquet was damaged, you spent several hours to make an appropriate substitute. I don't think there are lots of people who would do that just to please a client that's not going to complain anyway."

"Thanks." Stone said. "The Happy Ending Cemetery gates will always be open for you. Are you feeling healthy today?"

"Yes. Although that could change after some extra-salty Eldoon's noodles." Phoenix laughed. "You might have to dig a few graves later. Ha ha ha. Should we get going?"

"We'll catch you later." Athena said.

"As you want." _Kids._

* * *

"So...what do you want to ask me?" Apollo said after Phoenix and Stone left.

"What's this?" Athena asked, pulling out the card with the horribly drawn Apollo's face.

"Oh. That. I just used it as a bookmark to point out the missing pages in that book."

"But why do you have something like this?"

"It was Clay's." Apollo replied wistfully. "You know we used to yell 'You're fine!' at each other when we were down for whatever reason, right?" Athena nodded. "Since he was supposed to go to space, we were going to be a few months without seeing or even speaking to each other, so we decided to make this cards. I made that one for him and he made this one for me." He pulled out another card with 'You're fine' written on it and an even more horribly drawn Clay's face. "We thought that if we ever weren't feeling okay, then we would just need to look at the card and imagine the other shouting 'You're fine' to be, well, fine. Pretty pathetic, uh? Needing something like that to cheer up...And also utterly ineffective, as things turned out..."

"Don't say that!" Athena shouted. "This card really helped me to calm down in the courtroom! It works!"

"Really?...You can keep it if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I already have this one...And it's not like Clay is going to need it, so..."

"Apollo...Are you okay?"

"?"

"You've been acting weird ever after what happened to him?"

"I'm fine."

"Apollo...You don't have to if you don't want to, but I've studied enough psychology to know that talking about it would help."

Apollo thought for a moment, then sighted and sat on a bench. "It's hard. Very hard."

"I know."

"I still can't even fully believe it. I mean, he was the kind of guy that always managed to get away of whatever mess he got himself into. It seemed impossible that one day...he couldn't do it."

"Did he use to get himself in trouble?"

"Yes. All the time."

* * *

**A/N: So that was the end of the first case. How was it?**

** Funny fact: Laws' moustache only exists so he could rip it off in his breakdown.**


	6. Turnabout Fluke: Trial 1-1

Two men were arguing in an office. One of them was sitting behind a desk and the other was standing and facing him. The one behind the desk was bald, had blue eyes and wore a grey suit. The other man had dark brown eyes and scruffy black hair, and was wearing a blue jacket and a black visor.

"What do you want?" The bald man said.

"I've just won the jackpot."

"What jackpot?"

"The jackpot from the slot machines."

"That's impossible."

"What? But I even have proof." The man with the blue jacket said, pulling out a photo. "What do you have to say to this?"

"Get out of my office!" The bald man said, grabbing a bottle that was on the desk and throwing it to the other man."

Then, a shot rang out and the bald man body appeared lying on the floor and covered in blood.

* * *

**January 2, 9:40 AM**

**District Court- Defendant Lobby No.5**

**POV: ?**

A woman with green eyes and golden,wavy, long hair entered the lobby. She was wearing a green pantsuit, a white dress shirt and a red tie.

"I'll get you an acquital, Mr. Terran!" She said to the man in front of her.

"No need to be so formal." The man replied. He had dark brown eyes and scruffy black hair, and wore a blue overall, a blue jacket and a black visor. He also had a bandaid on his nose. "Call me Clay, and I'll call you...What was your name again? I'm terrible for these things."

"Clio. Clio Fair."

"Well, Clio...We'll be fine!" He shouted. _I think I'm going to need new eardrums._

"Of course you will!" Another man shouted, entering the lobby. He had brown eyes and brown hair with two spikes, and was wearing a red suit. "But I wish I could defend you. Couldn't you have waited a few more weeks before getting into this mess?"

"Don't worry, Pollo." Clay said, giving a thumb up. "I'll get into another mess after you pass the bar, promise."

"What are you doing here, Justice?" Clio asked. "Weren't you going with Mr. Gavin?"

"That's what I had planned." A man with blond hair and glasses and wearing a purple suit said, joining them. "But he insisted in coming to Mr. Terran's trial."

"Of course! I can't miss it. Clay is my best friend." Apollo said.

"Oh. So you're going to watch it from the gallery." Clio said.

"No. Today is still going to be my first day at the defense bench."

"What!? No!"

"Oh, come on, Clio." Kristoph said, smiling. "Don't you find interesting the possibiliy of teaching someone what you know?" _Not really. _"It's like transfering him a bit of youself."

"But, chief, don't do I enough rookie-babysitting at the office already?"

"Don't worry, Clio, it'll be fine." Clay said. "It was Pollo who recommeded me the Gavin Law Offices." _Well, given that there's where he works, he probably was being utterly objective._

"If it's Justice who got us the client, I guess it's only fair that he gets to be at the bench." Kristoph said. "It'll be a good addition to his preparation for the bar exam."

"Don't make a face." Apollo said. "After all, What can go wrong when Justice is on your side?"

"So funny." Clio said undisturbed."You'd make a good clown. Even better than lawyer."

"You could at least wait until I pass the bar to call me an incompetent lawyer."

"If you'll excuse me, I also have a client to defend." Kristoph said. "And Clio, remember what I told you about smiling. A smile always helps to earn people trust. Something fundamental in trials." _I'd trust more someone who I knew that was taking things seriously if I were on trial. _"So try to smile more often."

"Or smile ever, for that matter." Apollo said.

"Well, I guess we should enter the courtroom." Clio said after Kristoph left.

"No, we can't enter yet." Clay said.

"Right." Apollo said. "We need to do the Chord of Steels workout first." _Oh, please, no. Not that. And double this time._

"I'm Clay Terran and I'm fine!"

"I'm Apollo Justice and I'm fine!"

_I think I could sue them for breaking the noise regulation laws._

"Now's your turn, Clio!" Clay shouted.

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that louder? I didn't hear you." Clio said.

"I was saying that it's your turn!" Clay shouted louder.

"I think she was trying to be sarcastic, Clay." Apollo said.

"Oh. Really? I thought she had a hearing problem or something." _Well, I have one now. _"But it's still your turn to shout 'I'm fine'."

"Why do I need to shout it?"

"To ensure yourself that everything will be fine."

"We can skip it ,then." Clio said. "Because I don't have a single doubt that I'm going to get you off the hook!"

"That's the attitude!" Clay said, giving a thumb up. "But it would have worked better with a smile."

"Please, come in." A Bailiff said.

_My name is Clio Fair. I've been a defense attorney for three years now. And I've never lost a case. And today...it's not going to be different._

* * *

**January 2, 10:00 AM**

**District Court- Courtroom No.4**

"The court is now in session for the trial of Clay Terran." The judge banged his gavel.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Clio said.

"The prosecution is also ready." The prosecutor said. He was wearing a black suit, a red tie and sunglasses and his hair was shaped in a bang to the front to cover his baldness. "I don't think we've met before. Are you by chance a rookie? I'll have you know that I'm known as the Rookie Humiliator. You're still in time to flee with the tail between your legs."

"Well, I'm not a rookie, so you'll have to settle with humiliating this guy." Clio said, pointing to Apollo."But I'm terrified anyways. That sounds like something only a very competent man would boast about."

"Then maybe it's time for me to earn the name of 'Veteran Humiliator'." The prosecutor said. "Gaspen Payne, the Veteran Humiliator. I like the sound of it."

"Not sure about that. I mean, I've been lawyering for three years. That's enough to not be a rookie, but it's nowhere close to be a veteran."

"Oh." Payne said. "Then I guess it'll have to be just the Humiliator." _The Himself Humiliator would suit you._

"If the prosecution and the defense are done befriending, I'd like to hear the opening statement." The judge said.

"Of Course, Your Honor." Payne said. "Mr. Parker Seith, the owner of the Royal Casino, was murdered on January First in his very office at the casino."

"Poor guy, dying just in new year." Apollo commented.

"At least he could enjoy the holidays." Clay chimed in. "It would be worse to die just before christmas."

"Yeah, that'd suck."

"The defense attempts to distract me are pointless." Payne said. "Because the defendant's guilt is beyond question."

"That's for the court to decide." The judge said. "Please, continue the statement."

"The victim was shot to death with his own gun. I'd like to present the autopsy report and the gun as evidence. And while we're at it, the casino plans and a photo of the crime scene."

"The court accept them into the record."

**Casino plans added to the Court Record**

(The Royal Casino has two parts. The casino itself is a huge room on the left, and on the right there is a hallway and the offices, various smaller rooms. The one on the top of the plans is the victim's office.)

**Photo of the crime added to the Court Record**

(The photo pictures the body of a bald man lying on the floor and soaked in a pool of blood, next to a desk and a chair. On the desk there's a bunch of messy papers, a phone and an ashtray full of cigars.)

**Autopsy report added to the Court Record**

(Victim:Parker Seith. Cause of death:Loss of blood due to a single gunshot. Time of death: Between 3AM and 5AM on January First. Victim probably was alive for a while after being shot.)

**Gun added to the Court Record**

(The murder weapon. It's registered to the victim. It only has the victim fingerprints on it.)

"That gun...I'd like to examine it thoroughly." Clio said.

"Yeah." Apollo agreed."What's that thing on the end of the barrel?"

"It's a detachable sound suppressor." Clio explained. "A bit excessive for a personal defense gun. And also a bit illegal. Do we know why the victim had something like this?"

"Yes." Payne said. "The victim was not only the owner of the Royal Casino, but also an active member of a criminal syndicate."

"The victim was a gangster!?" The judge asked, surprised.

"Right." Payne said. "But not even that stopped the defendant. He's obviously a dangerous psychopath who knows no fear!"

"What do you have to say to that, Mr. Terran?" The judge asked.

"I like the sound of 'knows no fear'. Clay replied.

"Clay!" Apollo shouted.

"Don't get so worked up." Clay gave a thumb up. "I was just kidding."

"We'll see if you're still in the mood for joking when I'm done with you." Payne said. "You're all going to see why I'm labeled the Defendant Humiliator."

"It's that a new-fashioned way of calling someone to the stand?" The judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor." Payne replied. "Defendant, take the stand and state your name and occupation."

"Clay Terran. Ace astronaut."

"OBJECTION!" Apollo yelled, pointing out his finger.

"What the heck are you doing, Justice?" Clio asked, grimacing.

"Did I look like Phoenix Wright or what?" He said, scracthing his head.

Clio slammed the desk with both fist. "Objections are a very serious thing! The're not to play! You can only use them when you have a problem with someone's statements!"

"A problem with someone's statements, huh? But I have one." Apollo said. "Clay, you just called yourself an astronaut, but technically, you won't be an actual astronaut until you go to space."

The coutroom muted.

"I meant a relevant problem. I thought it was implicit." Clio said. "Is this what they call second-hand embarassment? I knew it was going to happen."

"But Phoenix Wright always made a big deal out of the smallest of contradictions." Apollo said. "This could be the gap we need to turn around the case."

"C'mon, Pollo." Clay said. "You call yourself a lawyer even if you have yet to pass the bar, and you won't see me complaining."

"You're just pissed off because I'm going to win our bet."

"What bet?" The judge asked.

"A bet we made back in school." Apollo explained. "The first one to achieve his dream wins. Mine is being a lawyer and Clay's is going to space."

"So you're the ambitious one, I see." Clio commented.

"And what's at stake in that little bet?" The judge asked.

"The right to show off for the rest of our lifes." Clay said.

"Just that?" Payne asked.

"Well, a lifetime is quite a lot of time." Clay replied.

"So then, are you an astronaut or not?" The judge asked.

"Of course I am!" Clay punched the stand. "Listen, everybody! I'm going to space and nothing's stopping me! Nothing, I tell you!"

"Woah. He snapped." Clio said.

"Yeah." Apollo said. "Usually he's very laid back and everything, but when it comes to his job is... Well, serious business." _Shouldn't the job be serious business by default?_

"I can see the fire in your eyes, too, Clio!" Clay said. _What? _"Trials...are serious business for you, aren't they?" _Again, aren't trials serious business by default? Especially for the defendant._

"Defendant, stop trying to delay your guilty verdict and testify about what you did the night of the crime." Payne said.

"I'll try my best!" He clenched his fist in determination. "I'm fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!"

**Witness Testimony**

**-The Night of the Crime-**

**"We went to the new year party at the casino at about 9PM.**

**People started to leave after 12AM and the party got pretty boring.**

**So I gave a try to the slot machines and I got the jackpot.**

**I tried to claim my prize, but it didn't go very well."**

"That's it?" Payne said. " I see that you've deliberately skipped the part where you killed the victim."

"Pfft." Clio shook her head. "Were you really expecting him to testify that? "I guess that you're really more of a loser than even this dork beside me."

"Hey!" Apollo complained. "Why has the joke to be always on me!?"

"It's your hair. Obviously."

"It's not that weird! Right, Clay?"

"I plead the fifth!" Clay replied.

"No objections from the prosecution." Payne said,

"This court find Mr. Justice's hair guilty." The judge banged his gavel.

"You all are a bunch of jerks." Apollo made a face. "Well, I'm not changing my hairstyle."

"And thus, your destiny is sealed." Clio said.

"Is anyone going to cross-examine me!?" Clay asked. "C'mon, ask away! Don't save anything! It's fine!"

"Oh, the passion of the youth! I feel so alive!" The judge said. "You may cross-examine the witness!"

"It seems Clay's heat has affected the judge." Clio commented.

"Yeah." Apollo said. "If you ever need an energy boost, Clay is your man."

_Actually, I'm quite pumped up right now. Want to do this the passionate way, Clay? Good, because that's the only way I know._

"By the way." Apollo added. "If you get stuck, you can consult with me. Even if this is my first time at the defense bench, I've watched lots of trials from the gallery and also lots of old trials recordings."

"I'll keep it in mind. But, unless you have a magic lie-detector, I doubt you're going to be of any use."

**Cross-Examination**

**-The Night of the Crime-**

**"We went to the new year party at the casino at about 9PM.**

"HOLD IT!" Clio shouted. "Who's we?"

"Me and Pollo, of course." Clay replied.

"Justice was there too?" Clio massaged her temple in thought.

"Wait. You're not thinking of accusing your own coworker, are you!?" Apollo said. "That's mean!"

"Your little imp minion has an alibi, I'm afraid." Payne said. "There's a security camera on the casino's entrance. He appears in the footage, leaving long before the crime. The defendant also appears but he's the second to last to leave, and at 6AM, after the crime."

**Security footage added to the Court Record.**

(Clay is the second person to last to leave, at 6AM.)

"Too good to be true." Clio muttered.

"I'm starting to think that you don't like having me here." Apollo said.

"How can you think that?" Clio said. "I'd be so lost and desperate without you."

"You should keep that sarcasm to yourself. You could hurt people's feelings." _But what's the point of making snarky comments if nobody can hear them?_

"Please, go on with your testimony." The judge said.

**People started to leave after 12AM and the party got pretty boring.**

"HOLD IT! How many people left?"

"Almost everybody. Even the employees. I was almost alone at the end."

"Wasn't Justice with you?"

"Just look at that footage. He left at about 1AM." Clay said. "Way to leave your best buddy in the lurch."

"Studying for the Bar Exam." Apollo said. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"And I was thinking that you were the life of the party." Clio said.

"Please, go on before everybody starts to pick on me again." Apollo said.

**So I gave a try to the slot machines and I got the jackpot.**

"HOLD IT! You got the jackpot at the first try?"

"What can I say? I'm a lucky guy. Not like Mr. Jinx over there." Clay said, pointing to Apollo.

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted. "A cheater is what you are!"

"OBJECTION!" Clio slammed the desk with both fist. "I've had enough of your rubbish! I'm not going to tolerate more baseless accusations against my client!"

"They're not baseless." Payne said. "A casino employee has conffessed that the slot machines are rigged. It's impossible to win a single prize, let alone the jackpot."

**Rigged slot machines added to the court record.**

(It's impossible to win.)

"But then, it's the victim who's a cheater!" Apollo said.

"That was unexpected." Clio said. "Gangster are usually so legit."

"Yes, the victim was a cheater." Payne said. "But the defendant has just lied to this court. It was impossible for him, or anyone, to win at the slot machines."

"But I have proof." Clay said, pulling out a photo.

**Photo of the jackpot added to the court record.**

(The photo shows a slot machine with a star on each slot. Taken at 4:30AM.)

"Three stars means jackpot?" Clio asked.

"They aren't stars." Clay said. "Stars are huge burning balls. But these five-pointed things are the jackpot, yes."

"And what did you do then?" The judge asked.

**I tried to claim my prize, but it didn't go very well."**

"HOLD IT! What do you mean by 'it didn't go very well'?

"Isn't it obvious?" Payne said. "He ended up killing the victim!"

"OBJECTION!" Clio yelled. "There's no proof that my client met the victim that night!"

"But I did." Clay said.

"What!?" Clio shouted, as her eye started twitching and she adjusted her tie nervously. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier!?"

"I told you that I tried to claim the prize, didn't I?"

"But there aren't employees in charge of that?"

"They had the day off for new year and left during the party." Clay explained. "I had to claim the prize to the very owner of the casino."

"And then was when you killed him!" Payne said.

"No. Claiming the prize was all I did."

"For the record, how much money are we talking about here?" The judge asked.

"The jackpot?" Clay said. "I think it was twenty thousand dollars."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

The gallery burst into chatter.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Clay Terran **(Male; 21): The defendant. An aspiring astronaut. He's too loud.

**Apollo Justice **(Male; 21): My junior co-worker. He's going to take the bar exam soon. He's too loud.

**Kristoph Gavin **(Male; 31): My employer. He's the best lawyer ever.

**Gaspen Payne **(Male; 53): The prosecutor for this case. He's plain idiot.

**Parker ****Seith**(Male; 40): The victim. He was the owner of the Royal Casino and also a gangster.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **The treasure of every attorney. I polish it every day.

**Casino plans: **The Royal Casino has two parts. The casino itself is a huge room on the left, and on the right there is a hallway and the offices, various smaller rooms. The one on the top of the plans is the victim's office.

**Photo of the crime: **The photo pictures the body of a bald man lying on the floor and soaked in a pool of blood, next to a desk and a chair. On the desk there's a bunch of messy papers, a phone and an ashtray full of cigars.

**Autopsy report: **Victim:Parker Seith. Cause of death:Loss of blood due to a single gunshot. Time of death: Between 3AM and 5AM on January First. Victim probably was alive for a while after being shot.

**Gun: **The murder weapon. It's registered to the victim. It has a detachable sound suppressor. It only has the victim fingerprints on it.

**Security footage: **Clay is the second person to last to leave, at 6AM.

**Rigged slot machines: **It's impossible to win.

**Photo of the jackpot: **The photo shows a slot machine with a star on each slot. Taken at 4:30AM.


	7. Turnabout Fluke: Trial 1-2

**A/N: Answering the reviews, yes, this is supposed to be a flashback case.**

* * *

"T-t-t-twenty thousand dollars?" The judge repeated in disbelief.

"Clay, that's a lot of money!" Apollo said.

"You've learnt how to count." Clio said. "I'm so proud."

"And where's that money now?" The judge asked.

"I don't know." Clay said. "He refused to give it to me."

"That's a huge motive for murder." Payne said.

"It's just money."

"Please, testify regarding your confrontation with the victim." The judge said.

"Fine!"

**Witness Testimony**

**-Confrontation with the victim-**

**"After getting the jackpot, I went to the victim's office to claim my price.**

**He didn't believe me, so I showed him the proof.**

**But he got mad and throw me a bottle. It broke my nose.**

**And that was all."**

"So that's how you broke your nose this time." Apollo said.

"This time?"

"Yeah. That nose it's more time broken than it's fine."

"Hey! My nose is fine even when it's broken." Clay said.

"It seems our victim had a case of bad temperament." The judge said. " You may cross-examine the witness."

**Cross-Examination**

**-Confrontation with the Victim-**

**"After getting the jackpot, I went to the victim's office to claim my price.**

**He didn't believe me, so I showed him the proof.**

**But he got mad and threw me a bottle. It broke my nose.**

**And that was all."**

"HOLD IT!" Clio shouted. "That was all?"

"Yeah, that was all." Clay replied. "After he threw me that bottle, I left the office."

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted. "Do you expect us to swallow that after that guy refused to give you your money and attacked you, you just left and let it be?"

"You're not going to last long with that attitude." Clay said. "That guy had a freaking gun on his desk. And when a mad guy with a gun tell you to get out of his office, you get out of his office."

"But what about the twenty thousand dollars?" The judge asked.

"They're not worth my life. When I die, it'll be doing something important and not in some random fight in a casino."

"Are you sure about that?" Apollo asked. "I mean, I'd rather die grey and old and quietly in my bed better than at some big event."

"You're not going to appear in history books with that attitude."

"You sound like Cosmos." Apollo said. "Yuri Cosmos is the director of the Space Center." He explained to Clio." _Please tell me more. Don't take the fact that I haven't asked for a complete lack of interest on my part. _"And he's always talking about appearing in history books."

"What did you do after that, Clay?" Clio asked

"Nothing. I just went home."

"So you left the casino right after talking with the victim?"

"Yes."

"What time was it?"

"6AM, according to the security footage." Payne said.

"Can you amend your testimony to include that?"

"Fine!" _There's something wrong here. The question is why?_

**I went home inmediately after that, at 6AM.**

"OBJECTION!" Clio shouted "That's a lie."

"What!?"

"Just look at your own proof. You took this photo of the jackpot at 4:30 AM, and then you went to the victim's office. After a short confrontation, you went home immediately. That's not nowhere enough to fill the hour and half gap from the moment you took the photo and the moment you left the casino!"

"Ooops!" Clay said.

"Were you lying to this court, Mr. Terran?" The judge asked.

"No, I just misremembered it." Clay said, giving a thumb up. _If they gave me a penny for every time I've heard that sentence... _"I'll amend my testimony."

**I was wandering alone at the casino for a while before leaving.**

"OBJECTION!" Clio shouted, slamming the desk. "Stop lying to my face, Clay!"

"Lie? What lie? I don't know anything about a lie."

"According to the security footage, you were the second to last to leave. That means that there was another person there who left after you did."

"A young lady, to be precise." Payne said. "The one who called the police."

"Oh. Really? There was girl there? I didn't see her." Clay said.

"That's not going to wash!" Clio said. "I don't think it's possible that you didn't see her. TAKE THAT! Just look at the casino plans. The casino is a huge room, but just a room. If you two were the only ones there, you would have noticed each other sooner or later."

"Fiiiiiiiiiiine!" Clay shouted. "I admit it. I saw her."

"You did it, Clio!" Apollo said. "You exposed his lies, just like Phoenix Wright!"

"That guy is not all the cool you think he is." Clio said.

"Wait. Do you know Phoenix Wright?"

"No." _If I tell him, he'll be asking me about it forever._

"What did the two of you do to be worth the lie?" The judge asked.

"Nothing evil, really." Clay said, scratching his head. "We were talking for a while and then we kind of...made out. A bit."

"Clay!" Apollo said.

"What? Can't two lonely souls have a bit of fun in new year." Clay replied. "It was just kissing. Kissing passionately, but just that."

"You'll have to settle down at some point." Apollo said.

"Says Apollo 'I've never kissed a girl' Justice."

The gallery burst into chatter.

"The court it's not to gossip about me, Clay!" Apollo said, grimacing.

"This court doesn't mind gossiping about Mr. Justice non-existent love life." The judge said.

"If the court is recovered after this unexpected and earth-shattering revelation, I'd like to continue with the cross-examination." Clio said. "Were you lying just because you were embarrassed? That's a pretty weak motive for perjury." _Not the worst I've seen, though._

"No, I was lying because she told me that she had a boyfriend and I don't want to get broken any more parts of my body."

"Clay! That's not fine!" Apollo said.

"I didn't know, I swear!" Clay said. "And I quit the moment she told me! Look at the footage! Don't I look pissed off?"

"If you say so. But you seem too fine to me." _There are more adjectives, you know._

"Putting affairs aside, if this girl was there the moment of the crime, she could be a witness, or even a suspect." Clio said. "I'd like to call her to the stand."

"As usual, I'm ten steps ahead of you." Payne said. "This charming lady happens to be the prosecution's decisive witness. I was about to call her."

"Do it, then."

A young woman took the stand. She had blue eyes and brown hair in a long ponytail. She wore blue jeans and a purple jacket over a yellow T-shirt, and had her hands in her pockets. She pulled out a coin without moving her arms and started kicking it like a soccer ball. _Freak alert activated._

"Witness, state your name and occupation, please." Payne said.

"Head or tails?" She asked.

"Huh...Head?"

The witness kicked the coin up, let it flip in the air and caught it on her thigh. "It's tails. Bad luck. See you." She left the stand.

"You're not going anywhere!" Clio said, slamming the desk with both fist. "Or I'll get you arrested for obstruction of justice."

"Well, she didn't do anything to me." Apollo said.

"I'll pretend that I haven't heard that."

"Whatever, snooty lawyer." The witness said, coming back to the stand. "My name is Winny Strick. I'm a gambler."

"Can that even be considered an occupation?" Clio commented.

"It is if it pays your bills." Strick said, starting to kick the coin again.

"So, just to be clear, it's true that you made out with the defendant that night?"

"Jealous, snooty lawyer?"

"And that you have a boyfriend?"

"Jealous, snooty lawyer?"

"I'm astonished by your strong sense of loyalty."

"Can't two single souls have a bit of fun in new year?"

"But that's a contradiction. You're not single if you have a boyfriend."

"What would know an outdated old lady about the passion of the youth?"

"I'm just 26!"

"Did you just put 26 and just in the same sentence? Who's contradictory know?"

"Are you going to testify or not?" Clio slammed the desk.

Strick flipped a coin with her leg. "Yes. I'll start where the defendant left."

**Witness Testimony**

**-Night of the Crime II-**

**"After the fun, Clay told me that he needed to take care of something. **

**Then he went to the offices.**

**After a while, I heard a gunshot and ran to there.**

**Clay came out of the victim's office, pushed me and ran away.**

**I entered and found the victim's body in a pool of blood on the floor.**

**Then I called the police."**

"So you didn't actually see the crime?" The judge asked.

"No." Strick flipped a coin. "But I just had to put two and two together."

"OBJECTION!" Clio shouted, banging the desk. "There's no evidence to deem this testimony more reliable than the defendant's!"

"But there's." Payne said, moving his hand. "We have undeniable evidence to support Ms. Strick testimony."

"Undeniable?" Clio said. "That's for me to decide."

"Actually, that's for me to decide." The judge said.

"This is the jacket that the witness was wearing the day of the crime." Payne explained. "On the right shoulder, we've found traces of gunpowder and upon them, the defendant fingerprints!"

"What!?" Clio adjusted her tie and her eye started twitching.

The gallery burst into chatter.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Clay Terran **(Male; 21): The defendant. An aspiring astronaut. He's too loud.

**Apollo Justice **(Male; 21): My junior co-worker. He's going to take the bar exam soon. He's too loud.

**Kristoph Gavin **(Male; 31): My employer. He's the best lawyer ever.

**Gaspen Payne **(Male; 53): The prosecutor for this case. He's plain idiot.

**Parker ****Seith**(Male; 40): The victim. He was the owner of the Royal Casino and also a ganster.

**Winny Strick **(Female; 21): A gambler who was in the casino the night of the crime. She was the one who called the police.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **The treasure of every attorney. I polish it every day.

**Casino plans: **The Royal Casino has two parts. The casino itself is a huge room on the left, and on the right there are the offices, various smaller rooms. The one on the top of the plan is the victim's office.

**Photo of the crime: **The photo pictures the body of a bald man lying on the floor and soaked in a pool of blood, next to a desk and a chair. On the desk there are a bunch of messy papers, a phone and a ashtray full of cigars.

**Autopsy report: **Victim:Parker Seith. Cause of death:Loss of blood due to a single gunshot. Time of death: Between 3AM and 5AM on January First. Victim probably was alive for a while after being shot.

**Gun: **The murder weapon. It's registered to the victim. It has a detachable sound suppressor. It only has the victim fingerprints on it.

**Security footage: **Clay is the second person to last to leave, at 6AM.

**Rigged slot machines: **It's impossible to win.

**Photo of the jackpot: **The photo shows a slot machine with a star on each slot. Taken at 4:30AM.


	8. Turnabout Fluke: Trial 1-3

**Strick's jacket added to the Court Record.**

(It has traces of gunpowder and Clay's fingerprints on the right shoulder.)

"He obvioulsy left them there when he pushed Ms. Strick right after shooting the victim. This dispells any doubt on Ms. Strick testimony." Payne said.

"Again, that's for me to decide!" Clio slammed the desk with both fists.

"And again, it's actually for me to decide." The judge said. "You may cross-examine the witness."

**Cross-Examination**

**-Night of the Crime II-**

**"After the fun, Clay told me that he needed to take care of something. **

**Then he went to the offices.**

**After a while, I heard a gunshot and ran to there.**

"OBJECTION!" Clio shouted. "Are you sure that you heard a gunshot?"

Strick flipped a coin. "Yes."

"Wrong!" Clio slammed the desk. "Because you didn't heard the gunshot."

"Really? But it came up tails."

"The truth is what it is. You can't change it by flipping a coin!" Clio said. "The gun had attached a sound suppresor! Nobody could have heard the gunshot!"

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Strick kicked the coin very hard and it got embedded in the ceiling.

"What's the meaning of this, Ms. Strick?" The judge said.

"I...well...just..." Strick sttutered. "Do you know when you have a fuzzy memory and your brain just fill the gaps? That's what happened. I knew that there was a gunshot, so I thought that I had heard it."

"That make sense." The judge said. "Is the defense willing to accept it?"

"Of course not, Your Honor!" Clio shouted. "Because if she didn't heard the gunshot, then an even bigger contradiction appears in the testimony."

"And what would that be?"

"Simple. Ms. Strick testified that she went to the offices because she heard the gunshot. But if she didn't hear it, why was she there in the first place?"

"Do you have an explanation for this, Ms. Strick?" The judge asked.

Strick flipped a coin. "Yes."

"Don't decide it randomly!" Clio slammed the desk. "It's a person life what we're talking about here."

"So what?" Strick said. "Bets are boring if stakes aren't high. That's why Russian Roulette is so much fun."

"R-R-R-Russian Roulette?" The judge sttutered.

"We can play later, if you want. Want to join us, snooty lawyer? Or you haven't the guts for it?"

"The guts for dying stupidly, you mean?" Clio said.

"This girl is starting to scare me." Apollo said. "Clay should watch out who he makes out with."

"We all know that you're an expert in that matter, Justice. Stop trying to show off. It's uncool."

"I think we should proceed to the testimony." The judge said.

Strick flipped a coin. "I agree."

**Witness Testimony**

**-Why I went to the offices-**

**"When Clay told me that he wanted to take care of something, I knew what he meant.**

**I had seen him getting the jackpot earlier.**

**I supposed that he was going to claim the prize.**

**And I knew the victim wasn't going to take it well.**

**So I followed Clay to try to avoid the disaster.**

**But it was too late."**

"So you thought from the begining that something bad was going to happen?" The judge asked.

"Yeah." Strick replied. "But to be honest, I thought that Clay was going to be the dead one. I guess he has a dangerous side. That makes him all the more attractive."

"I don't understand girls these days." The judge said, shaking his head.

"Nor I do, Your Honor." Apollo said. _That makes three of us, then._

"You may cross-examine the witness."

**Witness Testimony**

**-Why I went to the offices-**

**"When Clay told me that he wanted to take care of something, I knew what he meant.**

**I had seen him getting the jackpot earlier.**

**I supposed that he was going to claim the prize.**

**And I knew the victim wasn't going to take it well.**

"HOLD IT!" Clio shouted. "You knew? How comes that?"

"I'm a regular customer at the casino." Strick replied. "I knew the victim. And he was a very sore loser. He always got furious when someone won at the slot machines." _What?_

"Can you add that to your testimony?"

"Head or tails?"

"Tails!" Apollo shouted.

"Then I'm going with head." Clio said.

Strick flipped the coin. "Head. Well played."

"That always works." Clay commented.

**He always got furious when someone won at the slot machines.**

"OBJECTION!" Clio slammed the desk. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"The slot machines were rigged! Nobody could have won the jackpot!"

"What? I didn't knew."

"Don't play dumb! As a regular costumer, you had to notice that no one ever won at the slot machines!"

"ARGHH!" Strick kicked the coin hard and embedded it in the ceiling again.

"What do you have to say to this, Ms. Strick?" The judge asked.

Strick pulled out another coin and flipped it. "Nothing. I want to remain silent."

"She's pleading the fifth?" Apollo said. "She must be hiding something."

"And on another breaking news, the sun today rose in the east." Clio said. _Let's think about it. Whatever she's hiding is about the slot machines. She surely knew that there was something wrong with them, and yet, she didn't found strange that Clay got the jackpot. That has to be because..._"I know what you're hiding, Ms. Strick."

"I don't know what are you talking about."

Clio slammed the desk. "You rigged the slot machines!"

"!"

"What!?" The judge asked in shock. "Wasn't the victim who rigged them?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Clio explained. "The victim rigged the slot machines so nobody could win, and then, Ms. Strick rigged them again so she could get the jackpot at the first try! That's why she wasn't surprised when Clay won!"

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Strick embedded another coin in the ceiling.

"She was trying to cheat the cheater?" The judge asked, with his eyes opened in shock. "Do you admit it, Ms. Strick?"

Strick flipped a coin. "Yeah, I admit it. I rigged one of the slot machines."

"But why?"

"I have gambling debts." _Who could have seen that one coming?. _"I owe the owner of the casino a lot of money. My plan was to get the jackpot during the party and then fix the machine back to be impossible to win. But Clay had to choose that slot machine among all of them and screw it all."

"That didn't prevent you from making out with him."

"I'm not one to hold a grudge." Strick said, kicking the coin.

"Do you think this new information is relevant to the case, Ms. Fair?" The judge said.

"Of course it is!" Clio said. "Because it gives the witness a motive for murder!"

"A motive? What motive would that be?"

"TAKE THAT!"

"That's...the victim."

"Exactly." Clio said. "Let's review what we know about the victim. He was a bad-tempered gangster who always had a gun with him and apparently lacked any kind of morality. Possibly the worst person you could owe money to, don't you think?"

"He doesn't sound very understanding, that's for sure."

"That's why you cheated to get the jackpot. You were afraid of what would happen if you couldn't pay him."

"I guess it would be pointless to try to hide it know." Strick replied. "That debts were dangerous. But now that he's dead, I guess they're all condoned. It's kind of relieving, actually."

"And that's why you killed him."

"Don't get too carried away." Strick said, kickin the coin. "Yes, I have a motive. But also does Clay. And the evidence points to him, not me. I'm not anywhere near as suspicious as him."

_Let me doubt it. If only I could know what else she did that night. Wait. Maybe there's something. _"Could we check the security footage again?"

"What exactly do you want to watch?"

"I'd like to watch the part where Ms. Strick left. She was the last person on the footage, wasn't she?"

"Yes." Payne said. "She left short after the defendant, at 6:15 AM. Let's play that part."

The footage showed Strick running out the door of the casino.

"Well, Ms. Fair?" The judge said. "It's something wrong in this footage?"

"Actually, why are you running, Ms. Strick?"

"There's nothing suspicious about that. I had just discovered a body and I needed a phone box to call the police as soon as possible. It was natural for me to run." _That's it. I got her._

"I don't think you needed to run to call the police! TAKE THAT! Look at this photo of the crime scene. There's a phone on the very desk of the victim! Why didn't you use that one!?"

"AGGGGH!" Strick embedded another coin on the ceiling.

"I'll tell you why! You killed the victim and then staged this scene and called the police to keep the suspicion away from you and pin it on Clay!"

Strick flipped a coin. "Then I guess I'll tell you why I didn't need to do anything to keep the suspicion away from me." She pulled out her hands from her pocket. Both of them were bandaged. "I got my hands burnt in a kitchen accident in Christmas. It would have been impossible for me to fire a gun."

"What!?" Clio said, adjusting her tie nervously and with her eye twitching.

The gallery burst into chatter.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Clay Terran **(Male; 21): The defendant. An aspiring astronaut. He's too loud.

**Apollo Justice **(Male; 21): My junior co-worker. He's going to take the bar exam soon. He's too loud.

**Kristoph Gavin **(Male; 31): My employer. He's the best lawyer ever.

**Gaspen Payne **(Male; 53): The prosecutor for this case. He's plain idiot.

**Parker ****Seith**(Male; 40): The victim. He was the owner of the Royal Casino and also a ganster.

**Winny Strick **(Female; 21): A gambler who was in the casino the night of the crime. She was the one who called the police.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **The treasure of every attorney. I polish it every day.

**Casino plans: **The Royal Casino has two parts. The casino itself is a huge room on the left, and on the right there are the offices, various smaller rooms. The one on the top of the plan is the victim's office.

**Photo of the crime: **The photo pictures the body of a bald man lying on the floor and soaked in a pool of blood, next to a desk and a chair. On the desk there are a bunch of messy papers, a phone and a ashtray full of cigars.

**Autopsy report: **Victim:Parker Seith. Cause of death:Loss of blood due to a single gunshot. Time of death: Between 3AM and 5AM on January First. Victim probably was alive for a while after being shot.

**Gun: **The murder weapon. It's registered to the victim. It has a detachable sound suppressor. It only has the victim fingerprints on it.

**Security footage: **Clay is the second person to last to leave, at 6AM.

**Rigged slot machines: **It's impossible to win.

**Photo of the jackpot: **The photo shows a slot machine with a star on each slot. Taken at 4:30AM.

**Strick's jacket: **It has traces of gunpowder and Clay's fingerprints on the right shoulder.


	9. Turnabout Fluke: Trial 1-4

"I have a medical certificate to prove that the witness is telling the truth." Payne said. "Why do you think that the prosecution never deemed her a suspect?"

"This is not going very fine" Apollo said.

"No, Justice, it's going great." Clio said. "It's just that I lost my main suspect and my case got screwed."

"And don't even think of a suicide, because there weren't burn marks on the victim." Payne said. "Only the defendant could have commited this crime."

"And it keeps getting better."

"You know, in times like that, Phoenix Wright would..." Apollo started to say.

"Bluff? Grasp at straws?"

"No! Think outside the box! Turns things around!"

"Actually, that could work."

**Revisualization**

_First, I should review what I know. Clay had a confrontation with the victim, but he was alive when he left after he threw him a bottle. Then he met Ms. Strick and they made out. Someone had to fire the gun, but it couldn't have been Strick or the victim. There's also that jacket with gunpowder and Clay's fingerprints that points to him. What should I begin with? The jacket is the most incriminating evicende, so I guess I'll start with it. __**There has to be something wrong with that jacket. **__The most problematic thing of it are Clay's fingerprints. If Strick is lying, then when he could have left them there? Of course! __**He left them when they were making out. **__But then, where did that gunpowder come from? Well, gunpowder is always near where a gun is fired, so __**The gun was near Strick's shoulder when it was fired. **__That means she was at the scene of the crime at the moment of the crime, so she fired the gun with her shoulder? No, that's impossible. She couldn't have fired the gun. Neither could have the victim. And if it wasn't Clay, and there was nobody else there, then __**It fired by itself? **__Is that even possible? I've heard before of guns accidentally firing after a hard blow, but...wait. Didn't the victim have the nasty habit of throwing people whatever his hand could reach whenever he got mad? And if Strick told him that she couldn't pay, then he would have got mad for sure. And didn't Clay testify that he had his gun on the desk? Then, what if..._

**THE GUN WAS FIRED BY ACCIDENT WHEN THE VICTIM THREW IT AT STRICK.**

"I know what happened!" Clio slammed the desk.

"Enlighten us, then" Strick said.

"Ms. Strick, the day of the crime, you met the victim in his office to tell him that you couldn't pay your debts. Then he got mad and throw you the first thing he could get, his gun! When it hit you on your right shoulder, it fired by accident, and unfortunately for the vicitm, the bullet ended up inside him!"

"ARGH!" Strick started to pull out coin after coin, kick them and embed them on the ceiling.

"OBJECTION!" Payne shouted. "What kind of utter nonsense is that? If the victim death was an accident, why would the witness lie in the first place?"

"The answer is in the Court Record. TAKE THAT!" Clio shouted, slamming the desk. "Look at the autopsy report: 'Victim probably was alive for a while after being shot. Mr. Seith's didn't die on the spot, but Ms. Strick wanted him dead, so she left him there, drowning in his own blood, and used her feminine wiles to distract the defendant, the only other person in the casino at that moment, and make sure that he didn't notice that there was a man dying in his office. Then he got rid of him by telling him that she had a boyfriend, and only when she was sure that the victim was dead, she called the police and tried to pin the crime on Clay."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK." Payne flinched

"It looks like you just humilliate the humilliator." Apollo said.

"What a striking plot twist." Clio said.

"Not so fast!" Strick shouted without stopping embedding coins in the ceiling. "That's a really cool story, but do you actually have any proof?"

"Of course I have!" Clio shouted, pointing out her finger. "The very proof you gave us, indeed. TAKE THAT! Your jacket! I'm sure that we could find Clay's fingerprints all over it and not only on the shoulder, proving that he didn't leave the gunpowder there. Therefore, it had to get on you when the gun hit you! You lose this time, Ms. Strick!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No! I can't lose! You have to be cheating! Just like that scumbag! It served him right! If you're stupid enough to throw around a loaded and unlocked gun, then it's just the right thing that you pay the consequences, isn't it!?" She kicked a coin very hard and it hit the ceiling, but instead of getting embeded in it, it caused all the others to start falling, releasing a rain of coins upon Strick. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

* * *

"How's the witness, Mr. Payne?" The judge asked.

"She's under arrest for obstruction of justice and non-assistance to a person in need." Payne said. "Apparently she wants her sentece to be decided by flipping a coin."

"The ceiling...is not going to fall down, is it?" Apollo asked afraid.

"Don't worry Mr. Justice. This courtroom is very tough. Nothing less than a bomb could make it collapse." The judge said. "I guess there's no reason to delay the verdict. This court finds the defendant, Clay Terran...

**NOT GUILTY.**

* * *

**January 2, 1:00 PM**

**District Court- Defendant Lobby No.5**

"You were great there, Clio!" Apollo said. "It has been like being in one of Phoenix Wright's trials!"

"Why can't you be a fan of the Gavinners, like all kids these days?" Clio said.

"What's a gavinner?"

"How can you don't know? They're everywhere. It's impossible to avoid them, unless you live on the moon or something. Wait. That makes a lot of sense. You are out there, your best friend is an astronaut and you have those weird antennae...You're an alien, aren't you?"

"Clay, tell her that I'm not alien!"

"You know, maybe I should drop this astronaut thing." Clay said.

"What!?"

"Getting into this mess just in new year...The tests for the HAT-2 mission are this year. Maybe is a sign and I shouldn't take them."

"What the heck are you saying?" Apollo said. "Clio, help me with this!"

"Why me?"

"Show him that what the world it's signaling it's not to give up!"

"TAKE THAT!"

"That's the photo I took." Clay said.

"Yeah. You got the jackpot in the only slot machine you could when in all the others it was impposible to win. That's a very positive sign if something. And the jackpot were three stars, you could relate that to space and..."

"Stars are huge burning balls. How many times do I have to...Wait. Did you actually fall for that? C'mon guys, it was a joke." Clay gave a thumb up. "Of course I'm not giving up! I already told you! I'm going to space and nothing is going to stop me!" He clenched his fists in determination. "This year is going to be awesome! No, better than awesome! It's going to be FINE!" _Do they even know what that word means or do they just shout it whenever they feel like it?_

"Good job, Clio." Kristoph Gavin said, joining them.

"Oh, Chief. Were you watching!?" Clio said.

"Yes." Kristoph said. "I had decisive evidence, so my trial ended quite fast, and I decide to check on my pupils."

"By the way, Clio, about your pay..." Clay started to say.

"Don't worry. Pay me when you can."

"Well, I could give you a paycheck right know, but then, what would be the difference between an astronaut and some random guy? So...What about dinner at my treat tonight?"

"You're going to treat all of us for dinner!?" Apollo said. "That's very generous of you!"

"Actually...I was hoping..."

"It could be a good way of relaxing after a day of hard work, indeed." Kristoph said.

"Yeah, we need to recharge for the next time." Apollo said.

"Is there going to be a next time?" Clio complained.

"Of course! I've learnt more today than in a full week of study for the Bar Exam!" Apollo said.

"Theory and practice aren't always the same. It's essential to master both." Kristoph said. "But taking a rest every now and then is also very important if you intend to always do your best. What do you think, Clio?"

"I guess it can't hurt." Clio replied.

"Then is settled!" Apollo said.

"You're going to pay for this, Pollo." Clay said.

* * *

"And I never figured out why Clay got mad at me that day." Apollo said. Athena rolled her eyes. "But we had fun that night anyways. Hey, I feel much better now! You were right, Athena."

"Told you." Athena said.

"And now, what about you?"

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Is there anything concerning you?"

"N-No. Why do you ask?"

"Athena, you're a huge hypocryte."

"What!?"

"You're always 'I've studied psychology, talk will help', but you never tell anyone when something's bothering you. And it's always obvious beause you're transparent."

"But that's just because I don't want to make anyone worry for me. I've had already enough people suffering because of me for a few lifetimes, don't you think?"

"Too bad. If you worry for people, people worry for you. That's how it works." Apollo said. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Athena sighed. "I'm starting to think that I'm not very good at this."

"At what?"

"At lawyering." Athena replied. "I would have freaked out in the Themis trial if it wasn't for all of you. Then Mr. Wright had to take over for me in the courtroom bombing trial, and I couldn't pull it off today either. I'm...a total loser."

"You know, I feel like that sometimes, too."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. But you just have to do what we always do and turn things around."

"What?"

"Instead of thinking 'I suck because everybody has to be helping me all the time', you think 'I'm cool because I have lots of people willing to help me when I need it'."

"Actually, that could work."

"Besides, I think you're a great lawyer!"Apollo said. "We weren't with you in your last case and you did pretty well."

"Oh. That case. It's true that you weren't with me but...I had her."

* * *

**A/N: And here ends the second case. What did you think of it, aside from it being kind of weird and coming out of nowhere?**


	10. Turnabout Arrest: Investigation 1-1

"I've seen what you've done. That's not how we're supposed to do things!"

"And what are we supposed to do!? Let him get away with it again!?"

"I'm reporting this!"

"No. You're not."

* * *

**January 14, 1:30 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Athena and a young girl in a purple robe were cleaning the office.

"Thanks for helping me out here, Pearly!" Athena said.

"You're welcome." Pearl replied."Maybe now this place can stay tidy for a few days. What do you do here to turn it into this mess so quickly?"

"Paperwork, mainly."

"I don't see any paperwork."

"It's over there, in our desks. The messy desk is Apollo's, the clash of trains is Mr. Wright's, the natural catastrophe is mine, and the post-apocalyptic dump is Trucy's. I don't know why she needs a desk, anyways."

"Those things...barely resemble a work desk." Pearl pointed. "Where did Mr. Nick go again?"

"He, Trucy and Apollo are going to a concert. A singer who's performing in a nearly city sent them three free passes. Apparently she's a friend of them or something like that. They'll be out the whole weekend."

"Poor Athena, they let you by yourself."

"I don't mind, really. I mean, she doesn't know me or anything and she couldn't have known that I work here." Athena explained. "And Trucy says that this will be good for Apollo. She's his favorite singer."

"Good for what?"

"He might cheer up. He's been down since that case last month."

"Doesn't he say that he's fine?"

"Yeah. A lot. Even more than usual. I think that means he's not fine."

"Oh."

"Besides, while they're not here, I'm in charge and that's cool!" She gave a V-sign.

Suddenly, a brown-haired woman in a lab coat stormed into the office.

"Apollo, I have a case for you!" She said.

"Huh...Hello?" Athena said.

"Who are you!?" The woman asked. _That's my line! _"Oh, I know! You must be Trucy's friends. That girl always manage to meet the most...colorful people." _There's something in that 'colorful' that sounded insulting._

"No. Actually, I work here." Athena said.

"Really? But how old are you?"

"18."

"And you're already a secretary? That's pretty impressive."

"No, I'm a lawyer."

"I don't have the time to play the wannabe game. Where's Apollo?"

"He's not here right now. But if it's a lawyer what you're looking for, I..."

"Darn it. Oh! But Mr. Wright did recover his badge, didn't he!? He could deal with it! Where is he?"

"He's not here either. But if you need an attorney..."

"I guess I'll have to wait here, then." She opened a Snackoos bag and started eating. _That's not very polite._

"But I'm a lawyer, I could take..."

"Stop wannabeing!" She threw Athena a Snackoo. _Auch!What was that for?_

"Listen, Apollo and Mr. Wright can't take your case because..."

She threw her another Snackoo. "I'll talk that with them, coffee girl."

"Are you trying to pick a fight!?" Widget beeped.

"Athena, remember what Mr. Nick tell you?" Pearl said.

"Oh, right." Athena recalled Phoenix saying 'Athena, you're in charge of the office while we're not here, but just two things. First, don't forget to water Charley. Second, don't make any fuss. We've had enough lawsuits for physical assaults against officers of the law already.'

The woman in a lab coat threw her another Snackoo.

"That one came out of nowhere!"Athena shouted.

"Sorry. I'm a little nervous." _It seems I'll have to prove that I'm a lawyer. As always._

"Look at this badge." Athena said. "See? I'm a lawyer."

"I'm not buying that. I heard that once someone impersonate Mr. Wright by using a fake badge." The woman retorted. "If you're trying to impersonate Mr. Wright, you got it all wrong. The suit is blue."

"I'm not trying to impersonate Mr. Wright!"

"For Apollo, it's red."

"It's an authentic badge, OK!?"

"That's for me to decide." She grabbed the badge. "Mostly silver...gold plating flaking...no corrosion due to sulfides...worth 50$. Yeah, it's the real deal."

"Can we talk like normal people now?"

"Weren't we?"

"So, what was your name again?"

"Oh, I'm Ema Skye, scientific detective."

"What's a scientific detective?"

"A detective who use the power of science to solve the cases!"

"But...don't do all detectives that? You know, with fingerprint powder and luminol and everything."

"But they have other people to do it for them! I do it myself!"

"I don't see what makes the difference." Widget chirped. Ema threw Athena a snackoo.

"So...you said something about a case." Athena said. "Did they assign you a very difficult case and need help to solve it?"

"No!" She threw her a snackoo. "They put that jerk in charge of the investigation."

"Hey! Speaking ill of people behind their backs isn't very polite." Pearl said.

"But he's a total jerk. Scientifically speaking." _If you are an example of nice detective, I don't want to deal with the jerks..._

"So then...Why did you come here?" Athena asked.

"Because the boss is in trouble!"

"Mr. Wright is in trouble!? Oh, no! What happened!?"

"Something happened to Mr. Wright!? Gosh, Is he OK!?"

"I don't know! You're the one who just told me that he was in trouble!"

"What? I didn't mean your boss, I meant my boss. The head of criminal affairs. He's in trouble!"

"Are we going to get to the point at some point, please?"

"He's under arrest for murder. That's all I know. I was looking for a lawyer for him."

"Well, I guess I can go to the detention center and talk with him, at least."

"I didn't ask you." Ema retorted. "But I guess you're better than nothing."

"Huh...You're welcome?"Athena said. "Pearly, would you help me with this? We're a bit short of staff right now."

"Count on it!" Pearl said, rolling up her sleeve.

* * *

**January 14, 2:03 PM**

**Detention Center - Visitor's room.**

Athena and Pearl were waiting in the room. Behind the bulletproof glass, a big man took a seat. He had brown eyes and short, black hair. He was wearing a light brown trenchcoat, a white shirt, a bright red tie and green pants. He had a little scar on the right side of his face and a bandaid on the left side. He also was carrying a pencil on his ear.

"Mr. Scruffy Detective!?" Pearl asked, surprised. _Scruffy? What kind of name is that?_

"Wait." The man said. "Those clothes...are you that little girl who was always hanging out with Wright!?" _Mr. Wright used to hang out with little girls!? _"Heck, you've really grown up! I'm glad to see you again after all this time, pal!"

"I'm very glad to see you too, Mr. Scruffy Detective!"

"Well, technically it's Mr. Scruffy Head Detective now, pal." The man said. "Or Chief Scruffy, if you like it better. But I still have my gun if you need to cheer up." _What?_

"Well, Chief Scruffy." Athena said. "We were told that you've been accused of murder."

"Oh! You must be that Wright's kid Skye told me about." Scruffy said. "Nice to meet you, pal!"

"No, actually I'm a different Wright's kid." Athena said. "But if you're a friend of Mr. Wright, then is settled. We'll defend you!" She punched her palm. "What can you tell us about the case?"

"I'm innocent, pal!" He shouted. "Well, I think."

"You think!?"

"Yeah, I mean...she appeared out of nowhere, and she was dead! And there was blood everywhere! Maybe I stepped on a secret switch and activated a trap that killed her!"

"Huh...Can you start at the beginning?"

"Of course, pal! This morning, we received a call from the victim, asking us to go and arrest a suspect near a building lot. When I got there...She appeared out of nowhere! And she was dead! And there was blood everywhere! That's all I can say."

"But...Wait. Is normal for the Head Detective of the Criminal Affairs Department to leave the precinct and arrest people!?"

"No, actually. But being behind that desk all day is so boring..."

"But don't you have more important things to do!?"

"Don't worry. Maggey can do the paperwork." _Then what do they pay you for?_

"Who's Maggey?"

"My secretary." _A secretary, huh? That girl sounds suspicious._

"Mr. Gumshoe." A guard called. _Gumshoe? That guy should show more respect for the head of criminal affairs! _"The prosecutor for your case just came. He wants to question you."

"Well, I have to go." Gumshoe said, standing up. "Good luck, pal." _Good luck? You're the one accused of murder! _

"There he goes." Athena said.

"What do we do know?" Pearl asked.

"I'd like to talk to this 'Maggey' girl."

"If she's his secretary, then she should be at the Criminal Affairs Department."

"There's where we go, then. Allons-y!"

* * *

**January 14, 2:46 PM**

**Police Department – Criminal Affairs**

When Athena and Pearl entered the offices, a woman suddenly pointed a gun to them. She had blue eyes and blond hair in a short ponytail. She was wearing black shorts, a pink T-shirt, white boots and a police cap.

"Hands up!" She shouted. "You're under arrest for invasion of the precinct!"

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Pearl Fey **(Female; 17): An old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he used to hang out with little kids.

**Ema Skye **(Female; 26): A self-proclaimed scientific detective. Apparently she knows Apollo and Mr. Wright.

**Scruffy **(Male; 40): The defendant and head of the Criminal Affairs Department. He's also an old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he knows so many important people.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge:** Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the grammar and spelling problems. I review the chapters a few times before posting them, but I'm far from eagle-eyed, so some things (more like lots of things) escape my sight. What happenned to fanfiction spell-checker? It was a very useful tool.**


	11. Turnabout Arrest: Investigation 1-2

**A/N: I don't know if I've said it before, but this story is going to contain spoilers for all of the games. This chapter, for example, is going to have heavy spoilers for DD, and there will be more from now on, so...You've been warned.**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Athena flinched.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" The woman flinched and threw the gun up in the air, but then catched it and pointed it again. "Now you're under arrest for invasion of the precinct and trying to disarm an officer of the law!"

"What!?" Athena yelled. "We didn't do anything! I'm just a lawyer! Look at my badge!"

"That proves nothing! You could be a phony! Do you want me to add impersonation to the charges!?" _Why everybody thinks that I'm a phony today!?_

"Take it easy, Scarlett." Another woman said. She had brown eyes and black hair, and was wearing a brown skirt, a light blue dress shirt, a dark blue tie and glasses.

"But what if they are dangerous criminals, Ms. Byrde?"

"We're not, I swear!" Athena shouted.

"You're playing with fire!"

"That's not how detectives are supposed to behave." Byrde said. "Calm down, Scarlett."

"Yeah. Calm down, Scarlett!" Athena yelled.

"It's Detective Dycatt for you, rascal!"

"Scarlett, put away that gun, please." Byrde said.

"Not until someone frisks them!"

"Put it away at once, pal!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Dycatt flinched, stepped back and fell backwards. "For a moment there I thought you were the chief."

"Well, now that you are calm, you should go back to your work. I'll attend the visitors."

"What work? You've put that jerk in charge of the investigation."

"He's not that bad..."

"He called me clumsy feet!"

"What the heck just happened!?" Widget beeped.

"Sorry about this." Byrde replied. "Things here have been a bit crazy since last month."

"What happened last month?" Pearl asked.

"One of the detectives was found to be an international spy in disguise." Byrde explained. " It was in all the news. Didn't you know it?"

"Yes, I know about it." Athena said. _I know too well about it._

"How do I know what's real and what's fake anymore?" Dycatt muttered.

"Well, thinking that everybody is a dangerous criminal is not the way to go." Byrde said.

"But even the chief has been arrested!"

"But he's innocent!"

"How can you tell!? How do you know even that he's the real chief and not someone impersonating him?" _It seems that case hit them hard. I guess it's just natural._

"Now that you're talking about Chief Scruffy, we're defending him." Athena said.

"Really!? Thank you very much, pal!" Byrde said. "It's my fault that he got arrested."

"What? What did you do?"

"I guess I should start introducing myself. I'm Maggey Byrde, his secretary, and my life has been a string of disasters. When I was 6 months old, I fell from the 9th floor of my apartment building, I've been hit by all sorts of vehicles, gotten sick from all sorts of foods, failed at almost every test I've ever taken, experienced almost every kind of disaster, and never won or even tied at a game of tic-tac-toe. That's why they called me 'Goddess of misfortune'. And my bad luck also latches onto the people around me."

"So you think that's your bad luck what got the chief into trouble?"

"Yes, pal!" _Blaming herself, huh? This girl is more suspicious by the minute._

A phone started ringing."Oh, excuse me." Maggey said and picked it up. "Criminal Affairs Department...Yes, sir...We'll take care of it, sir." He put it down and turned to Dycatt. "There's a bank robbery at Burglar Street. Would you handle it?"

"Count on it!" Dycatt said, running and tripping on her way out.

"Well, I guess you're here to talk about the case."

"Yeah. But before that, something's been bothering me." Athena said. "What are those strange creatures in posters all over the walls?"

"They're kind of cute." Widget chirped.

"I know the one in the big poster behind the chief's desk!" Pearl said. " He's the Blue Badger, the mascot of the police force. He fights the Bad Badger along with the Pink Badger and the Proto-Badger."

"That was years ago, pal." Maggey said. "Now the Bad Badger is more like a rival, because the true enemy is the Evil Badger. In order to defeat him, the Blue Badger must train with the Wise Badger and needs the help of the Pretty Badger, his new girlfriend." She pointed to three posters in the wall. In one of them there was a red 'badger' holding a trident, the second one pictured a blue 'badger' with a long beard and holding a crook, and on the other there was a pink one wearing lipstick and high heels. "And that's just where they are in the TV show, because in the comic books..."

"No spoilers, please." Widget chirped.

"Back to the point, what do you know about the case?" Athena asked.

"Well, the victim called here this morning."

"And asked for someone to arrest a suspect? That's what Chief Scruffy told us."

"More or less. Actually, it was a voice message. You can hear it yourself if you want. "

"Please."

Maggey pressed a few buttons on the phone and a feminine voice started speaking. "Hello. I know this sound weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store."

**Voice message added to the court record.**

("Hello. I know this sound weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store.")

"That's a pretty weird message. Did the victim work here or something?"

"No, actually. The victim was Amber Redgreen, a traffic guard. But he was over here a few days ago."

"What brings a traffic guard to the Criminal Affairs Department?"

"We're collaborating with the Traffic Department. A lot of criminals are caught for breaking traffic laws when they're trying to escape. Officer Redgreen came to gather information about wanted suspects in search and seizure. I guess she was talking about one of them."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. I wasn't here when she came. She only talked to the detectives."

"And not with the chief?"

"He wasn't here either. We were in a meeting."

"So you don't know who she was talking about?"

"No, I'm sorry. After the call, he ran out of here and straight to the crime scene."

"Is that normal for a chief?"

"Well...No. But he sometimes misses working in investigations and go to check crime scenes to remember the old times. I sent another detective after him to ensure his security."

"And you don't know what actually happened there?"

"Everything happened just this morning and the information is still not very clear. But you can go and check the crime scene if you need more information. It's the building lot for the Godly Tailor department store, at Wonder Street, not too far away from here."

"Thanks. I think that's where we're going next."

* * *

**January 14, 3:31 PM**

**Wonder Street**

At the end of the street there was a big metallic fence, and behind it, a building under construction. Next to it, there was a red car. A fat man with short brown hair and green eyes and wearing a police uniform was leaning on it and eating donuts.

"Is that building the future Godly Tailor Department Store?" Athena asked.

"I don't know. We should ask that officer." Pearl said. "Excuse me, Mr. Officer, Is this building Godly Tailor."

"Detective, actually." The man replied. "Detective Douglas Gusler, at that. And you're correct, this is Godly Tailor. But civilians aren't allowed at the moment."

"Is it because of the murder?"

"How do you know?"

"We're Chief Scruffy's lawyers. Are you the detective in charge of the investigation?"

"No. That jerk is in charge."

"And do you know something about the case."

"Who doesn't? This case has been such a pain in the neck."

_Wait. Just now...Was that discord? If I focus and with the help of Widget, I should be able to find a contradictory emotion._

**Who doesn't? This case has been such a pain in the neck. (Green:3 ;Red:3; Blue:3)**

"GOT IT!" Athena shouted.

"Where did that come from all of a sudden?" Gusler asked.

"Why are you feeling joy when talking about how this case is a pain?"

"W-what?" Gusler flinched. "How can you tell!?"

"The voice of your heart."

"Huh...whatever. It might be because we've finally caught Butcher."

"Who?"

"Snakey Butcher. The guy that Officer Redgreen ticketed. An assassin for hire. Well, actually he does whatever he gets paid for, but murders is what he's known for. He has killed over a hundred persons."

"That guy sounds dangerous."

"He's one of the most dangerous persons you could find. Some assassins have values and some sort of morals. He doesn't. There's no line for that guy. He'd set a kindergarten on fire if you paid him for it, and he wouldn't even ask why."

"T-that's horrible." Pearl said.

"That's why we talk Officer Redgreen about him, even if he's not in search and seizure."

"What!?" Athena shouted. "How can a man like that not be in search and seizure!?"

"Because his identity is a mystery." Gusler replied. "Well, actually, it's not that much of a mystery. There's a man that always happens to be near where Butcher's crimes occur. But we've never been able to do anything against him because he never leaves a clue. Until now."

"Until know?"

"Yeah. Thanks to Officer Redgreen, we could finally arrest him. I did it myself."

"He left a clue this time?"

"Yeah, in this very car."

"What!?"

"He used this car to get away of his last crime. He killed a businessman by the name of Case Close in his office three blocks from here. I and Detective Dycatt were investigating it this morning. We came here after hearing about the chief's arrest and Butcher was here in his car. That was when we learnt that Officer Redgreen had stopped him here and ticketed him. The ticket is still on the car."

"Oh. Can we see it?"

"Why not?"

**Traffic Ticket added to the Court Record.**

(For: Not respecting traffic lights. Money to pay: 200$. Time: 7:35 AM. Date: January 14th.)

"We registered the car and we found the weapon used to kill Close in the trunk. It was a candlestick with his blood on it. We finally could catch him."

**Candlestick added to the Court Record.**

(Snakey Butcher killed Case Close with it. It was found in his car.)

"So that's what you're happy about."

"Yeah. I've been in charge of this case for a long time and now I finally can relax and eat my donuts."

"Aren't there lot of cases to work on?"

"There are also lots of donuts to eat."

"No wonder why the police force has such a bad reputation." Widget chirped.

Gusler pulled out a tape recorder. "Note for the future: Lawyers are mean and insensitive."

"Hey! I didn't..."

"Don't try to deny it now." He pulled out another tape recorder and pressed a few buttons. Then, it emit Widget's voice:

"No wonder why the police force has such a bad reputation."

"You were recording our conversation!?"

"You never know when you'll need to prove something."

"Isn't that illegal!?"

"Not if I don't tell anyone about it."

"Whatever. Can we enter the crime scene?"

"It's a free country. Do what you want. I'm just here eating donuts."

"Huh...OK. Vamos, Pearly!"

* * *

**January 14, 3:45 PM**

**Godly Tailor Building Lot – Zone B**

When Athena and Pearl got near the building, a young man stood in their way. He had gray eyes and scruffy blond hair. He was wearing black boots, gray pants, a black closed trenchcoat with a police badge on the lapel and a brown deerstalker cap.

"Kids aren't allowed." He said.

"I'm not a kid!" Athena snapped. "I'm a lawyer!"

"Those two events aren't mutually exclusive these days." He shrugged. "Lawyer kids aren't allowed either."

"How old do we need to be to check the crime scene?"

"How old are you?"

"18."

"19 or above."

"Jerk." Widget beeped.

"Did that toy just talk?"

"Widget is not a toy!"

"You gave it a name!?" He burst out laughing. "Man, that's childish even for a high schooler!"

"I'm not a high schooler!"

"Oh, excuse me. Middle school, then? Heck, you're really grown up for your age." _That's it. Someone is calling for a knuckle sandwich._

"Athena, remember what Mr. Nick said?" Pearl said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." _This is going to be hard._

"Pay attention to your babysitter, lawyer kid. Getting in trouble with adults is not a good idea. _Very hard._

"You aren't behaving like an adult at all."

"I'm an adult, lawyer kid. I'm 20 years old."

"What!?" Athena shouted. "That's just two years older than me!"

"I know what you're thinking." _You're a huge hypocrite! _"'You're 20 years old and you're already a detective? That's awesome! You're right. I'm Barney Copper, the prodigy detective everybody talks about." He hit his chest proudly. _You're that jerk everybody talks about._

"So you're the detective in charge of the investigation?"

"Yep."

"And you're not going to let us investigate?"

"Nop."

"That's not very nice." Pearl said.

"Wait. You mean...that because I'm a prodigy, it's my duty to teach the future generations everything I know. _What? _Then take a seat. I'll show you how adults investigate!" _I don't know if he's serious about this or is still making fun of me, but in any case, is my opportunity to look around here. _Detective Copper pulled out a small notebook and started to turn pages. "The case is pretty easy. The head detective of criminal affairs killed a traffic guard right here this morning."

"How can you suspect your superior!?"

"Hey, I like the Big Shot, but the first rule is not to get emotionally involved."

"But emotions are what make us human!"

"That's not technically true. Besides, emotions can bias and confuse us. I guess that kids don't understand the importance of a cool head. We have evidence, a witness... And when they arrested him, he was covered in blood. What I'm supposed to think?"

"What!?"

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Pearl Fey **(Female; 17): An old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he hanged out with little kids.

**Ema Skye **(Female; 26): A self-proclaimed scientific detective. Apparently she knows Apollo and Mr. Wright.

**Scruffy **(Male; 40): The defendant and head of the Criminal Affairs Department. He's also an old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he knows so many important people.

**Maggey Byrde **(Female; 31): Chief Scruffy's secretary. She's a very unlucky person. Or so she says.

**Scarlett Dycatt **(Female; 25): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. She's a bit paranoid.

**Amber Redgreen **(Female; 28): The victim. A traffic guard.

**Douglas Gusler **(Male; 30): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He loves donuts.

**Snakey Butcher **(Male; ?): An assasin for hire. He killed Case Close the day of the crime.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge:** Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Voice message: **"Hello. I know this sound weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store."

**Traffic ticket: **For: Not respecting traffic lights. Money to pay: 200$. Time: 7:35 AM Date: January 14th.

**Candlestick: **Snakey Butcher killed Case Close with it. It was found in his car.


	12. Turnabout Arrest: Investigation 1-3

"Not so sure about his innocence now, huh?" Detective Copper said.

"Of course I am!" Athena shouted. "And I'm going to find some evidence here to prove it!"

"Good luck with that."

"This place...is going to be a department store?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, but this building still has a long way to go before that." Athena said. "Only the basic structure is built for now. Beams and nothing else."

"And when it's finished, it'll be Godly Tailor, the fanciest department store in the city." Copper said. "Your half-time waitress salary won't be enough to buy anything here."

"I work in a law office!" _Or some facsimile thereof._

"A coffee girl salary is not enough, either."

"I'm a lawyer!"

"You say that a lot, lawyer kid."

"Could you please stop calling me 'lawyer kid'?"

"But of course. How do you want me to call you? Child? Toddler? Rugrat? Moppet? Brat? Scamp? Tyke? Munchkin?..."

"Athena!"

"What?"

"Athena Cykes. That's my name."

Copper burst into laughter. "Hahahahahaha! A-Athena Cykes!? But what the heck of a name is that!?" He wiped a tear off his eye."Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Don't they make fun of you in school?" He suddenly stop laughing. "If they bully you, you should ask for the help of an adult like me." He hit his chest proudly. "I'll teach them a lesson." _You're the only bully here._

"So are you going to call me Athena?"

He chuckled. "Sorry, I can't call you something so humiliating. It'd be unbecoming of a gentleman. I think I'll stick with Brat. I like the sound of it. Don't you think, Brat?" _I'm going to punch this guy sooner or later. It can't be helped._

"Can we go back to the case?"

"Yes. The body was found there." He said, pointing to a white tape outline next to a pool of blood. "Normally, we use chalk, but in a sandy ground like this, that would be difficult."

"T-that red thing i-is..." Pearl stuttered.

"That's called blood." Copper said. "B-L-O-O-D. It usually appears where people die violently. Are you taking notes, Brat?"

"What?"

"Maybe this is too much blood for a pair of kids..."

"Have you seen much blood, detective?" Pearl asked.

"Well, I've seen lots of it in photos."

"Photos?" Athena asked. "You mean...this is the first time you've seen real blood? But how long have you been a detective?"

"Actually, I made it to a detective last month. But do you know what happens when a detective is revealed to be a phony? Someone has to review all of his cases and search for fishy things in them, and the one to do it is, of course, the new guy, even if he's a prodigy. And detectives can take a lot of cases in a whole year, so I've been quite busy."

"Wait. Then...This is your first case!?"

"Well, technically. _So he's rookier than me!? _"But I've learnt a lot of things reviewing those cases so I'm not exactly a newbie! Come to think of it, I think I've read Athena Cykes somewhere. I might have looked over one of your cases." He pulled out his notebook and started turning pages. "Yeah, the one of Themis Legal Academy." _Actually that's my only case so far, but I'm not telling him. _"Do you remember that Means guy?"

"Yeah. Better than I'd like."

"Well, there was a procedural error in his arrest and we had to set him free."

"What!?" Athena flinched.

Copper burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahahaha! You should have seen your face! Hahahahahaha!"

"Jerk!" Widget beeped.

"Doesn't your toy know more words?"

"Pearly, let's investigate on our own before another murder happens here."

"OK." Pearl replied. "Have you seen that thing in that beam?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I don't know. It's too high to say from here."

"I'll try to get it."

"What!? But it's like ten feet high!"

"That's what legs are for!" Athena jumped and tried to reach the beam, but she couldn't.

"Too high for you, Brat?" Detective Copper said. "Do you need the help of an adult?"

"You're not that tall." Athena said. "There's no way you can reach that."

Copper leaned his head and rose an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes!"

He took a run-up and jumped, but he couldn't reach the beam.

"Told you." Athena said.

He took another run-up and jumped one more time, failing again.

"You can stop now. There has to be other way to get there. A stepladder or something."

He tried it again with similar results.

"Did he got stuck in a space-time infinite loop or something?"

"Nah, he's just stupid." A feminine voice said. Athena turned to see Ema Skye, eating snackoos.

"Detective Skye! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking how the investigation is going." Ema said. "I'm not very confident about you, to be honest."

"Hey!" Athena shouted. "We're trying our best!"

"I'm just saying...that you might need the power of science." Ema said, holding her pink glasses.

"You mean...forensicking!?" Pearl said.

"Yes! I'm going to show you how cool science actually is!" Ema said. "Have you ever...dusted for fingerprints?"

"Yes." Athena said.

"Oh. Then...What about luminol? Do you know how it works?"

"Yes." Pearl said.

"Oh. And footprints analysis? Have you ever done that?"

"No. That's new." Athena said.

"Well, this is my footprint analysis kit."

"Were you carrying all that in your bag?"

"Just in case." _In case of what? _"Anyways, there are three sets of fingerprints here and all of them lead to where the body was found. I'll teach you how to do it. First, you have to pour plaster into the print."

"Heh. This is actually kind of funny."

"Watch out! Or we'll run out of plaster."

"OK."

"Now, dry it with this dryer. And then, cover the model with ink. Finally, we press it onto paper and all that's left is to compare it with the samples."

"This one seems to belong to Amber Redgreen, the victim. It make sense, I guess."

"Let's check the other ones."

"Can I do it this time?" Pearl asked.

"But I'm having fun." Athena complained. Ema threw her a snackoo.

"Let everybody have fun!"

"Fine."

"This one belongs to Mr. Scruffy Detective." Pearl said after analyzing the footprints.

"That's no good." Athena said. "What about the other ones?"

"They belong to...I don't know who this man is."

"Oh, that's the witness." Ema said.

"The witness?"

"Yeah, Detective Selak. He's a witness and also the one who arrested the boss."

"I guess that makes sense. The victim's footprints stop where the body was found, but the witness' and Chief Scruffy's go back out of the building lot." Athena said. "We should talk with this witness."

"I saw him at Criminal Affairs before coming here." Ema said.

"TAKE THAT!" Detective Copper shouted, suddenly joining them.

"What now?" Athena asked.

"I got what was on that beam, Brat." _He was still with that? _He opened his hand to show a big hairpin shaped like a bird.

**Hairpin added to the Court Record.**

(It's big and shaped like a bird. Found in a high beam at the crime scene.)

"Woah. That thing is pretty big for a hairpin." Athena said. "Do you think it's related to the case?"

"I don't know. I'm going to have it analyzed." Copper said. "Hey, Laby, will you watch over the crime scene while I take this to the labs?"

"My name is Ema, jerk!" Ema threw him a snackoo. "And it's snack time."

"Can't you eat and watch over this place at the same time?"

"It's not just eating. You have to enjoy the food. It requires full attention of all of my senses."

"Are you trying to gain weigh or something? I don't think you need it." Ema threw him another snackoo. "Besides, if you have time to play with your toys..."

"They aren't toys!"

"Then why do you have access to them?" Ema threw him another snackoo.

"I'm not running out of them."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Hey, guys, don't fight." Pearl said.

"Just let them be, Pearly." Athena said. "Let's go and find that witness."

* * *

**January 14, 5:40 PM**

**Police Department – Criminal Affairs**

When Athena and Pearl entered the office, they saw an old man with brown eyes and gray hair that was spiky on the crown, but was in a ponytail on the back and had a bang on the front that covered one of his eyes. He was wearing red platform boots, white baggy bell-bottoms, a red sleeveless leather jacket, a blue backwards snapback and sunglasses on top of it.

"Do you think this guy is...?" Athena said.

"Let's ask him." Pearl said. "Excuse me, sir..."

"Who ya' callin' 'sir', fartknocker!?" He shouted.

"Hey! That wasn't very polite!"

"'Course not, sis. We youngsters don't worry our nuts with manners stuff."

"Do you happen to be Detective Selak?" Athena asked.

"That's me, babe." He said. "But don't call me the last name like an old man. The name's Mat."

"Oh. Mat coming from Matthew?"

"Matthew sounds geezer, you know." He said. "I'm still young, get it?"

"OBJECTION!" Widget beeped.

"Anyways, we heard that you're a witness to Officer Redgreen's murder."

"I am. Maggey asked me to look out for the big cheese, and when I got to the building lot, I caught him red-handed."

"Are you sure about what you saw?"

"What!? I have you draft already, sucker." Selak said. "What you have in your head right now is 'You're an old fogy as blind as a bat. Go and retire already.'"_Actually, it was 'Why the life purpose of every single witness seems to be making things as difficult as possible for us?' _"Well, I wasn't sure about testifying against the chief, but know I'm going to do it just to prove you that I'm more than capable of doing my job. See ya, chicks." He ran out of the room.

"That didn't go very well." Athena muttered. "What was up with that guy?"

"Excuse him." Maggey said, coming in. "He still hasn't accepted the idea of being old or having to retire at some point." _Come to think of it, that outfit screamed 'life-crisis.' _"How's going the investigation?"

"Not very well." Athena said. "We don't know a lot about the case and what we do know is going to be against our client."

"This reminds me a lot of Mr. Nick's cases." Pearl said.

"Anyways, I think we've done everything we could for now." Athena said. "We'll have to get to the bottom of everything in court."

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Pearl Fey **(Female; 17): An old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he hanged out with little kids.

**Ema Skye **(Female; 26): A self-proclaimed scientific detective. Apparently she knows Apollo and Mr. Wright.

**Scruffy **(Male; 40): The defendant and head of the Criminal Affairs Department. He's also an old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he knows so many important people.

**Maggey Byrde **(Female; 31): Chief Scruffy's secretary. She's a very unlucky person. Or so she says.

**Scarlett Dycatt **(Female; 25): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. She's a bit paranoid.

**Amber Redgreen **(Female; 28): The victim. A traffic guard.

**Douglas Gusler **(Male; 30): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He loves donuts.

**Snakey Butcher **(Male; ?): An assassin for hire. He killed Case Close the day of the crime.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): The rookie detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Matthew Selak **(Male; 75): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He doesn't like the idea of retirement.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge:** Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Voice message: **"Hello. I know this sound weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store."

**Traffic ticket: **For: Not respecting traffic lights. Money to pay: 200$. Time: 7:35 AM Date: January 14th.

**Candlestick: **Snakey Butcher killed Case Close with it. It was found in his car.

**Hairpin: **It's big and shaped like a bird. Found in a high beam at the crime scene.

* * *

**A/N: Not all the names are punny, as is the case of Parker Seith, so don't worry too much if you don't get one. But since you're asking, I'll explain the ones that are really puns:**

**Tom B.(Bartholomew) Stone: Tombstone**

**Olive 'Oli' Dwidow: Old widow**

**Justin Laws: Just in laws (Is a bad thing to crack up at your own jokes? Because I'm doing it right now)**

**Winny Strick: Win streak**

**From now on, I'll explain the puns at the end of every case.**


	13. Turnabout Arrest: Trial 1-1

**January 15, 9:45 AM**

**District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 1**

"How did the investigation go,pals?" Scruffy asked.

"Not very well." Pearl replied.

"I'm not nervous at all!" Athena shouted.

"Nobody is questioning it." Scruffy said.

"She is questioning it." Widget chirped.

"Anyways, I'm going to enter the courtroom." Scruffy said. "It has been a long time since last time I met the judge. I want to say hi before the trial starts."

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be of any help." Pearl said after Gumshoe left, putting her thumb to her mouth in thought. "I mean, I don't know anything about laws and courtroom procedures."

"Don't say that!" Athena said. "Emotional support is very important too! Really, I need you by my side. Don't leave me alone, please."

"But still, I think she would be a lot more useful than me. I should call her." Pearl said. "But first, I want to say hi to Mr. Judge."

"Call who?" Athena asked, but Pearl had already left the lobby. _Well, the more the merrier I guess. I didn't know Pearly had more lawyer friends apart from us._

"Good morning." A masculine voice said behind her. She turned around to see a man with scruffy black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an orange suit, a black dress shirt, a blue bowtie and a grey trilby. _I'd swear I've heard discord just now but...discord in a greeting? That's weird._

"Good morning." Athena said. "Do I know you?"

"I doubt it." He said. _The discord is still there. It's not my imagination. Or maybe I'm going crazy? Or the nerves are affecting my hearing? _"My name is Rudy Riddles. I'm the prosecutor for this case. I've just come to say hi." _So nice prosecutors do exist after all._ "I think I know who you are. Weren't you in that trial last month? The one with the hostage-taking and everything? I was watching from the gallery. If you can call that pile of rubble gallery. I think your name was...Yikes?"

"Cykes. Athena Cykes."

"Oh, right! That girl who took apart her mother!"

"What!?"

"No, wait. It was more like a failed attempt,wasn't it?" Riddles said. "Luckily that prosecutor stepped in on time, or things could have turned out really creepy."

_Wait. What he's saying...is true? If Simon hadn't entered the lab when he did, then I-I would have..._

"What's up, Brat? You're pale."

Athena snapped back to reality and realized that Riddles had left and Detective Copper had come in. "W-what's wrong with him?" She muttered.

"Oh, so you have met Prosecutor Riddles." Copper said. "That's the same question everybody asks. You wouldn't be the first lawyer he has made run out of the courtroom in tears before the trial even starts."

"I'm not going to do that. Chief Scruffy needs me."

"Great. I hope you don't use him as an excuse after I wipe the courtroom floor with you."

"So you're going to testify." Athena said. "Did you come here just to tell me that?"

"No. I've come here to tell you that I'm not going to show mercy even if you're kid. So don't cry when you lose. Defeat is a part of life. Especially when you're up against a prodigy."

"Screw you." Widget chirped.

"Well, Good luck." Copper said while leaving the lobby. "But there's no amount of luck big enough to make you beat me."

"Hi." A feminine voice said behind Athena. _How many times can this happen in ten minutes? _She turned to see a woman with a hairstyle exactly like Pearl's that was wearing the same outfit.

"Are you that lawyer friend of Pearly?"

"I guess that's a way of putting it." She said. "Are you familiar with the Kurain channeling technique?"

"Mr. Wright told me about it once. Wait. You mean...that you're spirit and Pearly is channeling you!? That's awesome!"

"Exactly. My name is Mia Fey."

"Mia Fey!? As in the Boss' old boss?"

"If 'the Boss' is Phoenix Wright, then yes. That's me."

"I-I pictured you o-older." Athena said. "Like an e-elder wise hermit."

"Not everything about dying young is bad, I guess." Mia said. "I didn't know that Phoenix has employees."

"Y-yes, he h-has. M-my name is A-Athena Cykes."

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no. I-I'm just a bit star-struck. You're so awesome..."

"I don't know what Phoenix had been telling you, but I'm not that great." Mia chuckled.

"But...It's the legend true!? Did you really read all those law books of the shelves!?"

"Well, not all of them, but most." Mia replied. "Do you have any more questions?"

"If you're the boss of my boss, then you're my...grandboss?"

"I'm not sure if I like the sound of that."

"Please, come to the courtroom." A bailiff said. "The trial is going to start."

"Yeah, let's go!" Athena punched her palm. "If the Boss it's awesome, then you have to be doubly awesome, Grandboss. Nothing can go wrong if you're with me!"

"I'm glad that I make you feel that confident. Attitude is very important in courtroom."

* * *

**January 15, 10:00 AM**

**District Court – Courtroom No.9**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Dick Gumshoe." The judge banged his gavel.

"Wait. Who's Dick Gumshoe!? I'm supposed to be defending Chief Scruffy!" Athena said. "Oh, no! I'm in the wrong courtroom! Just like in my nightmare!"

"At least you're not naked." Widget chirped.

"Calm down, Athena." Mia said. "That man's name is Dick Gumshoe. I recognize him."

"So Dick Gumshoe and Chief Scruffy are one and the same? Not even a minute after the judge banged his gavel and you've already solve the first mystery. You're amazing, Grandboss."

"Is everything okay there?" The judge asked. "Ms. Cykes seemed a bit uneasy just a moment ago."

"Don't worry, Your Honor." Athena said. "The defense is ready."

"Great." The judge said. "What about the prosecution?" The prosecution bench was empty. "It seems the prosecution is not ready."

"So then...we win?" Athena asked. "That was easy."

"Wait just a moment." Prosecutor Riddles said, walking to the bench. "Sorry I'm late again. I was ordering my documents. "He pulled out a briefcase and opened it facedown. A bunch of papers dropped onto the desk.

"That documents...don't seem too ordered." Athena said, sweating.

"Fine, you got me. I wasn't ordering my documents, I was smoking."_ Can he be any more irresponsible? _"And talking about smoking, I need a cigarette." He put a cigarette on his lips and pulled out a lighter.

"Prosecutor Riddles! Smoking isn't allowed in court!" The judge said.

"Darn courtroom manners." Riddles muttered. "It's okay if I don't light it, isn't it? You're not going to deny that to a dying guy, are you?"

"Are you dying!?"

"Well, I don't know. But with all the nicotine that I must have in my lungs, I don't know how I'm still alive."

"..."

"I'll take that as an 'It's okay'."

"Well, it''s not the worst quirk I've seen in a prosecutor." _Definitely. _"We should move to the opening statement."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Riddles said. "Something about a murder, wasn't it?"

"Prosecutor Riddles, you know why are you here, right?"

"Yes,yes. This is the trial of...What was his name again? Something like...Gunshot?"

"Gumshoe. Dick Gumshoe. I think. I'm starting to doubt it because nobody seems to know his name." The judge said.

"I'm Dick Gumshoe, pal." Gumshoe said. "You should know my name. I'm the co-creator of the Blue Badger, after all."

"And the Head Detective of the Criminal Affairs Department." The judge added.

"Yeah, that too."

"If Detective Gumshoe has to be the voice of reason, this trial looks promising." Mia said.

"Oh, Right! Gumshoe!" Riddles said. "The man who didn't notice that there was phony in his department."

"Stop that, pal!" Gumshoe shouted. "We're still very affected about everything that happened with Fulbright."

"Poor guy. Dying and nobody caring. Having friends for that... How sad."

"How can he say things like that so casually?" Athena muttered.

"This is everything but casual." Mia said. "I think he's trying to break him emotionally."

"But that's horrible!"

"Yeah. It's the kind of thing you object to."

"Oh, right. OBJECTION! The prosecution is harassing the defendant!"

"Now, now, Ms. Cykes." Riddles said. "It was just a bit of friendly talk to make the trial warmer. You didn't need to tear apart our conversation."

"Tear apart?" The judge asked. "That's a strange way to put it."

"I'm a fan of metaphors, Your Honor."

_Tear apart? Is he trying to...No. Don't think about it. That's what he wants. Keep that out of your mind. Too late. _"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Pearl Fey **(Female; 17): An old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he hanged out with little kids.

**Ema Skye **(Female; 26): A self-proclaimed scientific detective. Apparently she knows Apollo and Mr. Wright.

**Scruffy **(Male; 40): The defendant and head of the Criminal Affairs Department. He's also an old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he knows so many important people.

**Maggey Byrde **(Female; 31): Chief Scruffy's secretary. She's a very unlucky person. Or so she says.

**Scarlett Dycatt **(Female; 25): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. She's a bit paranoid.

**Amber Redgreen **(Female; 28): The victim. A traffic guard.

**Douglas Gusler **(Male; 30): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He loves donuts.

**Snakey Butcher **(Male; ?): An assasin for hire. He killed Case Close the day of the crime.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): A rookie detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Matthew Selak **(Male; 75): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He doesn't like the idea of retirement.

**Rudy Riddles** (Male; 23): The prosecutor for this case. There's something wrong with him.

**Mia Fey **(Female; Deceased): She was Mr. Wright's mentor when she was alive. She's awesome.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge:** Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Voice message: **"Hello. I know this sound weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store."

**Traffic ticket: **For: Not respecting traffic lights. Money to pay: 200$. Time: 7:35 AM Date: January 14th.

**Candlestick: **Snakey Butcher killed Case Close with it. It was found in his car.

**Hairpin: **It's big and shaped like a bird. Found in a high beam near the crime scene.

* * *

**A/N: One of the first thoughts that came to my mind after seeing that scene('something's wrong with mom'. You know what I'm talking about.) was actually something like 'Woah. Thing would have been a lot more creepy if Blackquill had got there five minutes later'. Yeah, I'm THAT twisted.**


	14. Turnabout Arrest: Trial 1-2

"Are you okay, Athena!?" Mia asked in shock.

"No, I'm not okay." Athena said, hugging herself. "Prosecutor Riddles is really cruel."

"He's trying to wreck you before even starting. Don't let him get away with it."

"T-that's easier said than done."

"Are we sure that the defense is ready?" The judge asked.

"Y-yes, Your Honor." _I can't let him get the best of me._

"And the prosecution has already an opening statement?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Riddles said, looking through the pile of papers in his desk. " I'll tell you piece by piece." _Why don't he just shut up!? _"Yesterday morning, the traffic guard Amber Redgreen was murdered in the building lot for the Godly Tailor Department Store. Here's the autopsy report and a photo of the crime."

**Autopsy report added to the Court Record.**

(Victim: Amber Redgreen. Cause of death: Stab wound to the heart. Time of death: Between 6AM and 10AM on January 14th.)

**Photo of the crime added to the Court Record.**

(The photo pictures Amber Redgreen's body lying on the ground next to a pool of blood.)

"There's a witness and a lot of evidence to prove the defendant's guilt. I'd tell you more, but I don't want to spoil the next witness' testimony."

* * *

Detective Copper took the stand. "You call that an opening statement?"

"Can you do better?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Whatever that makes my job easier."

"Then, behold the true power of a prodigy!" Copper said, hitting his chest. "The defendant is guilty! And there's no room for error! Admit your defeat already, Brat!"

"What?" Athena asked.

"Delaying the unavoidable, I see. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"This guy couldn't be any more annoying if he tried."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No! Testify already!"

"But he has yet to testify his name and occupation." The judge noted.

"I'm Barney Copper, the famous and peerless prodigy detective."

"Really?" The judge said. "I've never heard of you."

"Don't worry, Your Honor." Riddles said. "This is the shiny debut of our prodigy."

"But when the world knows about my feats, the word 'prodigy' will have to be redefined."

"Huh...You're going to testify at some point, right?" Athena asked.

"Well, if your so eager I guess that...We can wait a few more minutes! Hahahahaha!"

"Jerk." Widget beeped.

"Witness, the court would like to hear your testimony now." The judge said.

"At your service, Gavel Guy." Copper pulled out his notebook and started turning pages.

**Witness Testimony**

**-Evidence against the Big Shot-**

**"We have very good reasons to think that the defendant is guilty.**

**First of all, the detective who arrested him caught him red-handed.**

**And I mean literally. He was covered in blood.**

**Also, the pocket knife used to kill the victim was found near him.**

**And there's the position of the footsteps in the crime scene.**

**It proves their confrontation."**

"That sounds pretty decisive." The judge said.

"That's because it is decisive." Copper replied. "But don't cry yet, Brat. We still have to go through the cross-examination."

"There must be something heavy enough in the court record." Athena muttered.

"You mean evidence heavy enough to deny his claims?" Mia asked.

"Actually, I meant something heavy enough to knock him out." Athena replied. "I'd give anything for a single brick right now."

"You should watch out, detective." Riddles said. "Ms. Cykes here is an expert at dismantling testimonies. Among many other things."

"I take it back. I'd give anything for two bricks right now."

"You may cross-examine the witness." The judge banged his gavel.

**Cross-examination**

**-Evidence against the Big Shot-**

**"We have very good reasons to think that the defendant is guilty.**

**First of all, the detective who arrested him caught him red-handed.**

**And I mean literally. He was covered in blood.**

**Also, the pocket knife used to kill the victim was found near him.**

"HOLD IT!" Athena shouted. "Near him? As in his personage?"

"If that were the case, I would have said just that, don't you think?" Copper said. "We found the pocket knife near where he was arrested."

"So...you found the murder weapon at the crime scene. That's not really that suspicious. Is there really a reason to think that the knife belongs to the defendant?"

"Well, it's a pretty normal pocket knife. The kind you can find in any shop. And there aren't any fingerprints on it. But the blade matches the wound in the body. And if it's the murder weapon, then it must belong to the culprit, namely, the defendant."

**Pocket knife added to the Court Record.**

(The murder weapon. There aren't any fingerprints on it. It was found near where the defendant was arrested.)

"Do you have a problem with that statement, Ms. Cykes?" The judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor!" Athena banged the desk. "The knife isn't a proof of the defendant's guilt at all! And one more thing! Was the defendant wearing gloves when he was arrested?"

"No, for all I know." Copper said.

"But if the defendant was caught red-handed, he wouldn't have had the time to dispose of a pair of gloves! And if he wasn't wearing gloves, he would have left fingerprints! But there aren't any fingerprints on the knife! That only can mean...that the defendant is not the culprit."

"AGH!" Copper flinched and squeezed his notebook.

The gallery burst into chatter.

"Well done, Athena." Mia said.

"Order. Order." The judge banged his gavel. "Ms. Cykes is right. It seems that the defendant is not guilty."

"HOLD IT!" Copper shouted. "Not bad, Brat. But you can't compete with my prodigious mind."

"What do you want now?" Athena asked.

"I've just come up with the way the defendant could have committed the crime." Copper said, hitting his chest. "He used a handkerchief or something like that to grip the knife without leaving fingerprints."

"Were any handkerchiefs found on his personage?"

"I don't know, but his trenchcoat would have worked too."

"Huh...Shoot."

"That's a point for the prosecution team." Riddles said.

"We'll be a team when you do anything, Sloth." Copper said.

"I should have quitted while I was winning." Athena muttered, sweating.

"Don't worry, Athena. You've proved that the knife isn't conclusive evidence." Mia said. "Maybe you haven't defeated him yet, but you stroke a blow. Keep pressing him and his testimony will eventually crumble."

**And there's the position of the footprints in the crime scene.**

**It proves their confrontation."**

"HOLD IT! How exactly do that proves their confrontation?"

"You should try using your own brain every now and then, Brat. " Copper said. _I wonder if they'd penalize me if I a punched him. _"But I'll explain anyways, so the kids can understand."

"How nice of you to think of the children in the gallery!" The judge said.

"Who said anything about the gallery?" _Hold on, Athena. Don't lose it. _"In the crime scene, three set of footprints were found: The victim's, the defendant's and the witness'. Since the witness' got to the crime scene later than the defendant and the victim, his footprints aren't important. The footprints of both the defendant and the victim finish where the body was found, and they're in opposite directions. You can see some of them if the photo of the crime. This proves that the defendant and the victim did face each other...the moment of the crime!"

"That looks like solid evidence." The judge nodded. "What do you think, Ms. Cykes?"

_What do I think? _"I disagree, Your Honor. There's something in the court record which shows that this evidence isn't very solid. TAKE THAT!"

"The photo of the crime?"

"Yes. There's something off in it."

"Then show it to the court."

"TAKE THAT!"

"The victim's feet?"

"Actually, the victim's shoes. Look at the shoelaces. Don't you think the way they're tied is really weird?"

"You're right." The judge said. "It looks like they're tied backwards. It's kind of unnatural."

"Exactly. As if...someone else had tied them."

"Wait. Are you suggesting...?"

"Yes! The culprit used the victim's shoes to fake the footprints and then put them back in the body!"

The gallery burst into chatter.

"Order! Order! So then...everything would be a trick to pin the blame on the defendant!?"

"Exactly!"

"HOLD IT!" Copper shouted. "I can explain this contradiction."

"Really?" The judge asked.

"Of course. She tied them before putting them on. It's not that hard to put on an already tied shoe."

"Why in the world would she do that?" Athena asked, grimacing.

"I don't know. A new trend?"

"That's just stupid."

"But you can't deny the possibility."

"Well, I guess it's possible, but..."

"It's not just possible. It just the only way it could have happened. Because all the evidence is pointing to the defendant!"

"What? It's not just that. The murder weapon, the footprints...Nothing in this testimony holds any water!"

"You're just grasping at straws."

"You're the one grasping at straws!"

"But my straws are way bigger than yours!"

"What's that even supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're a loser."

"Stop insulting me for no reason!"

"What are you going to do? Tell it to your mom?"

"You're about to make me really mad and I wouldn't recommend it to you."

"Oh, no! The Brat is angry! She'll headbutt my shin!"

"Do you want to settle this with our fits!? That's what you want!?"

"Is that a challenge!?"

"OBJECTION!" Riddles shouted, kicking the desk. "Stop already, lovebirds. Good job taking apart the testimony, Ms. Cykes. As expected."

"Do you want to settle it with the fists, too!?" Athena shouted.

"Ms. Cykes!" The judge said. "If you can't control yourself, I'll have to accuse you of contempt of court."

"Calm down, Athena." Mia said. "This is what Prosecutor Riddles wants. Don't play his game."

"Right. I-I'm sorry, Your Honor. It won't happen again."

"I take your word." The judge said.

"You can leave the stand now, detective." Riddles said. "You were here to prove the defendant's guilt and you've failed at it. Not that I expected different. But I though that an expert in fails like you would realize his fails sooner." Detective Copper looked away, squeezed his notebook and gritted his teeth. _Wait. Did he just shut him up. I though it was impossible_ . "Now it's time to get serious." Riddles looked down and his hat shadowed his eyes. "Nah, I'm just kidding. There's no need for that."

"Well, actually, the proper mood in a court of law is..." The judge started to say.

"Yeah, yeah, you're very good at your job, we get it. Moving on. I think it's time to call the eyewitness. "

"Well, then." The judge banged his gavel. "Bailiff! Call the witness!"

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Pearl Fey **(Female; 17): An old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he hanged out with little kids.

**Ema Skye **(Female; 26): A self-proclaimed scientific detective. Apparently she knows Apollo and Mr. Wright.

**Scruffy **(Male; 40): The defendant and head of the Criminal Affairs Department. He's also an old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he knows so many important people.

**Maggey Byrde **(Female; 31): Chief Scruffy's secretary. She's a very unlucky person. Or so she says.

**Scarlett Dycatt **(Female; 25): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. She's a bit paranoid.

**Amber Redgreen **(Female; 28): The victim. A traffic guard.

**Douglas Gusler **(Male; 30): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He loves donuts.

**Snakey Butcher **(Male; ?): An assasin for hire. He killed Case Close the day of the crime.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): A rookie detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Matthew Selak **(Male; 75): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He doesn't like the idea of retirement.

**Rudy Riddles** (Male; 23): The prosecutor for this case. There's something wrong with him.

**Mia Fey **(Female; Deceased): She was Mr. Wright's mentor when she was alive. She's awesome.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge:** Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Voice message: **"Hello. I know this sound weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store."

**Traffic ticket: **For: Not respecting traffic lights. Money to pay: 200$. Time: 7:35 AM Date: January 14th.

**Candlestick: **Snakey Butcher killed Case Close with it. It was found in his car.

**Hairpin: **It's big and shaped like a bird. Found in a high beam near the crime scene.

**Autopsy report: **Victim: Amber Redgreen. Cause of death: Stab wound to the heart. Time of death: Between 6AM and 10AM on January 14th.

**Photo of the crime: **The photo pictures Amber Redgreen's body lying on the ground next to a pool of blood.

**Pocket knife: **The murder weapon. There aren't any fingerprints on it. It was found near where the defendant was arrested.


	15. Turnabout Arrest: Trial 1-3

Detective Selak took the stand. "What's up, dudes? Ready to rock?"

"Excuse me?" The judge asked, confused.

"State your name and occupation, witness." Riddles said.

"Don't boss me around, sucker." Selak said. "I'm a young rebel, you know."

"Well, don't tell us if you don't want to." Riddles said. "Nobody cares anyway. Right, Ms. Cykes? Or do you like to know who are you trying to dismantle?"

"Well, I have to fill the documents, so..." The judge said.

"My name is Matthew Selak, but ya' better call me Mat." Selak said. "I'm a high rank cop."

"Detective sounds a lot more elegant." Athena muttered.

"We youngsters don't care about elegance." _You don't need to swear. We're seeing how you're dressed._

"So, Detective Selak, it's true that you witnessed the crime?" The judge said.

"That's Mat for you, geezer!" Selak said. "And of course I saw everything. With these eyes of mine!"

**Witness Testimony**

**-The crime-**

**"Everything began when the victim called the precinct.**

**She asked for help, and the big cheese run to meet her.**

**Maggey asked me to go after him and lend a hand if necessary.**

**When I get to the entrance of the building lot, they were fighting.**

**Then the defendant pulled out a knife and stabbed the victim in the stomach.**

**Blood covered everything nearby.**

**She collapsed right there, with the knife still sticking out of her.**

**After the initial shock, I immediately arrested the defendant."**

"You saw everything from the entrance of the building lot?" The judge asked. "How far away is that from the place where the body was found?"

"I have a map of the building lot here." Riddles said. "The entrance it's about thirty feet from where the body was found."

**Building lot plans added to the Court Record.**

(The building lot is divided in two zones, A and B. Each one of them has its own entrance. The division is parallel to the metallic fence that separates the building lot and Wonder Street.)

"That's actually pretty far away for the amount of details you've testified to see." Athena said, playing with her earring in thought.

"Ya' callin' me purblind old man again!?" Selak snapped. "'Cause I can snap my fingers and my gang of young buddies will come and kick your ass."

"Nobody is questioning your eyesight, Mr. Selak...I mean, Mat."

"Actually, that might be the right thing to do." Mia said.

"?"

"If you spot enough small contradictions to question his eyesight, his testimony will lose all of its credibility."

"You might cross-examine the witness." The judge said.

**Cross-Examination**

**-The crime-**

**"Everything began when the victim called the precinct.**

**She asked for help, and the big cheese run to meet her.**

**Maggey asked me to go after him and lend a hand if necessary.**

**When I get to the entrance of the building lot, they were fighting.**

**Then the defendant pulled out a knife and stabbed the victim in the stomach.**

"OBJECTION!" Athena shouted. "Are you sure about that? Maybe your mind was playing tricks on you?"

"Now you're callin' me dotard? Wanna pick a fight!?"

"I'm just saying...that it would have been difficult for you to see the defendant stabbing the victim in the stomach, because according to the autopsy report...she was stabbed just in the heart!"

"Aack!" Selak flinched and then put a hand to his back. "That hurt!"

"And you're point is..." Riddles said.

"What do you mean!?" Athena slammed the desk. "I just pointed a contradiction in the testimony."

"A completely irrelevant contradiction, at that." Riddles said. "The murderer would know better than anyone where they stabbed the victim in, so this doesn't make the witness suspicious."

"But..."

"You've shattered that statement just for the sake of it. Not that I'm surprised." _Stand still, Athena, you can do this._

"But if his testimony lacks precision, then the witness could be unreliable!"

"Hey! Don't call me dotard with loss of memory!" Selak said. _Nobody is calling you anything like that! _"We youngster misremember things too! 'Cause we only mind our business and don't care about anything else, so we don't pay much attention to what happens around us." _Very proper for a witness._

"I have to agree with the prosecution." The judge said. "This contradiction seems irrelevant. Witness, you can go on with your testimony, but I warn you to remain accurate from now on."

"Got it, dudes!" Selak said.

**Blood covered everything nearby.**

**She collapsed right there, with the knife still sticking out of her.**

"OBJECTION! That sounds a bit off."

"Get to the point already!" Selak said. "We youngsters don't have any patience!" _I don't want to rub it off but...I'm a lot younger than you._

"What I mean is that if the knife had been sticking out of the victim, then it would have been found just like that. But it was found on the ground, not sticking out of the body!"

"And that matters because..." Riddles said.

"OBJECTION!" Athena slammed the desk. "This is the second time the witness is wrong! We should start to doubt that he saw and remember everything as well as he says!"

"How dare you, airhead!?" Selak shouted. "I saw everything with my good young eyes and remember everything with my good young memory! Everything I tell ya'! The struggle! The blood! The birds flying away!"

"What?"

"I'm sure that I saw a bird flying away, probably in fear." _Knowing how the other things you were sure about turned out, that could be everything. Wait. A bird? Could it be THAT?"_

"I think I know what's that bird that the witness saw. TAKE THAT!"

"That's...a hairpin?" The judge asked.

"Wait. I've seen that before." Selak said. "Officer Redgreen was wearing it when she came to visit us the other day!"

"WHAT!?" Athena shouted. "Maybe what Detective Selak thought to be 'a bird flying away' was actually this hairpin falling off her hair! He was far enough to mistake them!"

"I'd never mistake something like that!" Selak shouted. "I'm still you...aaaaaaaaack!" He collapsed, and then he grabbed the stand and stood up with hand on his back. "My...back."

"OBJECTION!" Riddles shouted. "I don't think that Ms. Cykes theory is possible, knowing where that hairpin was found. "

"Where was that hairpin found?" The judge asked.

"On a ten feet high beam at the crime scene."

"How in the world did it end there?"

"I was about to ask that." Athena said. "Maybe...someone threw it there?"

"Why in the world would someone do that?"

"Right. It doesn't make a lot sense."

"Athena, maybe this is a good moment to start thinking outside the box and turn thing around." Mia said.

"Think outside the box, uh?" _Right. If the victim did really lose her hairpin, maybe the question isn't why the hairpin was up on the beam, but rather, why the victim wasn't with it. What if...? _"Your Honor, I restate my claim. The victim's hairpin fell off...when she was up on the beam!"

"But what in the world was she doing there!?" The judge asked in shock.

"Dying!" Athena pointed his finger. "Because that beam is the true crime scene! The victim died up there and then she fell!"

The gallery burst into chatter.

"Order! Order! Order!" The judge banged his gavel. "But...wouldn't such a fall leave some kind of marks on the body. There wasn't anything about it in the court record."

"That's because something cushioned her fall!"

"Really? What was in the crime scene and could have cushioned the fall?"

"TAKE THAT!"

"The defendant!?"

"Yes. Chief Scruffy is a big man. I bet he'd make a good mat. That must be what Detective Selak mistook for a fight, and also explains why he was covered in blood."

"I'm afraid that you're so eager to dismantle the case that you're overlooking things." Riddles said. "For starters, how do a beam end up being a crime scene?"

"Well, obviously, the true culprit cornered the victim there!"

"They cornered her? But she only would have needed to jump down to escape. A few bruises are better than a knife in the chest, don't you think?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Athena flinched. "I-I was wrong? B-but I thought..."

"Calm down, Athena." Mia said. "You were doing pretty well. Now you just need to turn around your own reasoning."

"M-my own reasoning?" _If the beam is not the actual crime scene, then maybe...the victim get there after her death? That's it. _"I know what happened!"

"We'll see." Riddles said.

"The culprit took the victim up to the beam...after killing her!" Athena shouted, pointing her finger again. "After that, they waited there until the defendant got to the building lot...and then, pulled out the knife to release the flow of blood and dropped the body on him! They also faked the victim's footprints before that. Everything to pin the blame on the defendant!"

"That would clear all of the contradictions!" The judge said.

"Por supuesto!" Athena grinned and cross her arms.

"WAIT JUST A MOMENT!" Riddles shouted.

"Normal people shouts HOLD IT!" Widget chirped.

"The same normal people who takes apart their parents?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The judge asked.

"Nothing at all, Your Honor." Riddles said. "They were just a few random words I suddenly felt like saying." _I hate this guy so much. _"Back to the point, Ms. Cykes is just offering a possibility, but there are a lot more that we should consider. What if the victim jumped from the beam and the defendant stabbed her in the air?"

"That's just ridiculous." Athena said, grimacing.

"Hypocrites, are we?" Riddles kicked the desk. "You can suggest crazy theories but I can't?"

"It's not a crazy theory!" Athena slammed the desk. "The evidence supports..."

"All you've proven is that the victim was on that beam at some point. And that the witness should visit an oculist. But how can you know that it wasn't the defendant who tampered with the crime scene and moved the body but fell down before he could pin the blame on someone? That would explain the time lapse, actually."

"What time lapse!?" Athena shouted. "You haven't mentioned something like that before!"

"Haven't I? My bad." Riddles said. "Witness, when did the victim call the precinct?"

"At about 8:30 AM."

"And when did you got to the building lot?"

"At about 9:30 AM?"

"It took you a whole hour!?" The judge asked. "I thought the building lot wasn't too far away from the precinct."

"I got lost." Selak said. "But not because I'm old!"

"Go and retire already, grandpa." Riddles said, kicking the desk.

"You'd be capable of kicking a puppy when he's down, wouldn't you?" Athena asked, grimacing.

"I did it on the way here. Twice."

"Wait. But the defendant left the precinct right after the call, right?" The judge asked.

"Exactly." Riddles said. "During a whole hour, the defendant whereabouts were unknown. More than enough time to kill the victim and mess with the crime scene. What do you say, Ms. Cykes?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!"Athena flinched. "Darn it, he turned the tables again!"

"Don't worry, Athena." Mia said. "He can't prove his claims."

"Not that Ms. Ripper can prove hers, either." Riddles said.

"It seems that neither the defense nor the prosecution can prove their arguments." The judge said. "The court thinks that further investigation is needed. This is all for today. Court is adjourned." He banged his gavel.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Pearl Fey **(Female; 17): An old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he hanged out with little kids.

**Ema Skye **(Female; 26): A self-proclaimed scientific detective. Apparently she knows Apollo and Mr. Wright.

**Scruffy **(Male; 40): The defendant and head of the Criminal Affairs Department. He's also an old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he knows so many important people.

**Maggey Byrde **(Female; 31): Chief Scruffy's secretary. She's a very unlucky person. Or so she says.

**Scarlett Dycatt **(Female; 25): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. She's a bit paranoid.

**Amber Redgreen **(Female; 28): The victim. A traffic guard.

**Douglas Gusler **(Male; 30): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He loves donuts.

**Snakey Butcher **(Male; ?): An assassin for hire. He killed Case Close the day of the crime.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): A rookie detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Matthew Selak **(Male; 75): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He doesn't like the idea of retirement.

**Rudy Riddles** (Male; 23): The prosecutor for this case. There's something wrong with him.

**Mia Fey **(Female; Deceased): She was Mr. Wright's mentor when she was alive. She's awesome.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge:** Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Voice message: **"Hello. I know this sound weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store."

**Traffic ticket: **For: Not respecting traffic lights. Money to pay: 200$. Time: 7:35 AM Date: January 14th.

**Candlestick: **Snakey Butcher killed Case Close with it. It was found in his car.

**Hairpin: **It's big and shaped like a bird. Found in a high beam near the crime scene.

**Autopsy report: **Victim: Amber Redgreen. Cause of death: Stab wound to the heart. Time of death: Between 6AM and 10AM on January 14th.

**Photo of the crime: **The photo pictures Amber Redgreen's body lying on the ground next to a pool of blood.

**Pocket knife: **The murder weapon. There aren't any fingerprints on it. It was found near where the defendant was arrested.

**Building lot plans: **The building lot is divided in two zones: A and B. Each one of them has its own entrance. The division is parallel to the metallic fence that separates the building lot and Wonder Street.)


	16. Turnabout Arrest: Investigation 2-1

**January 15, 1:45 PM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

"Darn Prosecutor Riddles!" Athena said. "We were so close to getting Chief Scruffy off the hook..."

"Yes." Mia agreed. "That prosecutor might seem clueless at first glance, but he actually knows very well what he's doing."

"And he's very unkind!"

"About that...Are you okay? You seemed overwhelmed at times."

"I don't really want to think about it now. Putting up with him in the courtroom is hard enough." Athena said. "By the way, How long will you be able to stay around, Grandboss? Doesn't channeling tire the medium or something?"

"Yes, actually." Mia said. "But Pearl is a prodigy at channeling. She probably could channel me for over a week."

"That's awesome!" Athena said. "But don't tell Detective Copper, or he might try to channel someone."

"Do you have any theories about that time lapse in which Gumshoe's whereabouts are unknown?"

"I think we should just ask him."

"Then we should get going to the Detention Center before visiting hours are over."

"Vrai. Los!"

* * *

**January 15, 2:31 PM**

**Detention Center - Visitor's room.**

"Hi, pal." Gumshoe said from behind the bulletproof glass. "It didn't go that bad this morning, after all, huh?" _Were you expecting a guilty verdict!?_

"It could have gone better, though." Athena said. "That time lapse screwed everything! What happened in that hour?"

"I got lost."

"What!?" Athena shouted. "Just like Detective Selak!?"

"I was so excited that I started running without knowing where I was going. By the time I realized that I didn't know where the building lot for Godly Tailor was, I had run ten minutes in the opposite direction. I asked a kid for the directions, but apparently he was a little mischievous scamp, because he deceived me and I ended up in the other side of the city. I had to take a bus, but there was a jam and I had to help directing traffic. When I finally got to the building lot, it was almost 9:30 AM." _That story was...kind of dumb._

"So you only got there a few minutes before Selak, after all?"

"Right, pal."

"Do you think the court will believe that, Grandboss?"

"No." Mia said.

"You didn't have to be so blunt." Widget beeped, glowing dark blue.

"Visiting hours are over." A guard said. "Please, come back to your cell."

"All right." Gumshoe said. "See you tomorrow in the trial, pal."

"So basically, we're screwed." Athena muttered after Gumshoe left.

"You need to find another likely suspect or the trial isn't going to last long." Mia said. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Actually, there's something fishy about Chief Scruffy's secretary." Athena said. "Let's question her about alibi, motives and... that kind of thing."

* * *

**January 15, 2:59 PM**

**Police Department – Criminal Affairs**

"Hi, pal." Maggey said.

"Can we ask you some questions about what happened yesterday?" Athena asked.

"Didn't we have this conversation yesterday?" Maggey asked. "Or was that a dream?"

"No, it was real." Athena said, sweating. "But we'd like to know what were you doing between 8:30 and 9:30 AM."

"Oh. I was here, doing paperwork."

"Can anyone confirm your alibi!?" Widget chirped.

"Well, I think he was around here." Maggey said, pointing to an officer who was working on a computer. "You saw me here that time, right?"

"Huh?" The officer looked at them confused. "Oh, right, you were there on your desk." He turned to the screen again. "Darn it, another wipeout. Don't step on the fire, noobs! How many times do I have to say it!? It's not nuclear physics, for the sake of...!" _Is he playing a game!?_

"Well, she has an alibi. What now, Grandboss?"

"We should talk with that witness from the trial." Mia said. "Maybe he saw something out of place."

"If you are talking about Detective Selak, he's over there." Maggey said, pointing to a desk in the corner of the room. Selak was sitting there, staring at the table.

"Hi, Mat." Athena said, approaching him.

"Ya' here to laugh at the age-worn geezer?" He asked.

"Probably." A man said. Athena turned to see Detective Gusler, eating donuts at a nearby desk. "Lawyers are mean and insensitive, after all."

"That was uncalled for!" Athena shouted.

"And also very aggressive." Gusler said. "I'll make a voice note after I finish my donuts."

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Detective Dycatt entered the room. "Darn it! That guy is impossible!"

"Told you." Gusler said.

"No matter how many times I show him the evidence, he won't admit his crime."

"Did you try pointing your gun to him?" Widget beeped.

"How do you know that!? Are you his accomplice!?" Dycatt pulled out her gun and point it to Athena. "I knew there was something suspicious about you!"

"No, I swear!" Athena yelled, raising her hands. "I don't even know who you're talking about!"

"Don't play dumb! I'm talking about Snakey Butcher! Who else could be!?"

"I-I don't know...A random robber!?"

"Are you making fun of me!?"

"Calm down, Dycatt." Gusler said. "I don't want blood splashing my donuts."

"Wait a moment." Athena said, thoughtful. "Weren't you the one in charge of Butcher's case, Detective Gusler?"

"Yes, actually. But we arrested him together. Dycatt was the first detective assigned to Case Close's murder and she called me when she found Butcher's calling card. We were investigating together all morning."

"A calling card?"

"Are you doubting us!?" Dycatt shouted, pointing her gun.

"No! Quit that already!"

"You're messing with the wrong girl!"

"Calm down, ladies. Or at least settle it outside, so we don't will have to wipe the floor." Gusler said. "Back to the point, most assassins use calling cards. It make things way easier for us, so I'm not complaining. And I think that you know the rest: We heard about the chief's arrest, went to the building lot, found Butcher in his car and arrested him."

"So then...he was there all the time?" Athena asked. "He could be a suspect!"

"I guess he could." Gusler said. "Ask him yourself."

"Can I!?"

"I have better things to do than stopping you."

"Yeah. Eating donuts." Widget beeped.

"We can't let them meet!" Dycatt said. What if she's his accomplice!?"

"But it's for defending Chief Scruffy." Athena said. "Don't you want to help your superior?"

"If it's going to help Mr. Gumshoe's defense, I'll arrange it." Maggey said. "Just make sure to go to the Questioning Room at 4 PM."

"Thanks a lot, Maggey!" Athena said, smiling and clasping her hands. _Now I feel bad for suspecting her._

* * *

**January 15, 4:07 PM**

**Detention Center – Questioning Room**

The questioning room was a small room with a small table and a few chairs. When Athena and Mia entered, a handcuffed man was already seating there. His hair was a bunch of white locks lacking any kind of order, he had bulging eyes with vertical pupils and he never blinked. He was wearing gray trainers, black tracksuit pants and a white T-shirt with red stains.

"Are you...Snakey Butcher?" Athena asked after taking a seat.

"Why do you ask?" He said, slowly and leaning forwards. "Is there anyone...you'd like to get rid of?" _Gulp. This guy is really scary. _"Don't be afraid, little girl. I'm just kidding. My name is Guile Les and I'm a most innocent...butcher."

"Huh...N-nice to meet you, Mr. Les." Athena stuttered. "I'm Athena Cykes, Chief Scruffy's defense attorney and..."

"So you're a lawyer? I might need one soon." He smiled evilly. "Are you interested in taking my case?"

"W-well, we're quite short of staff right now, so I don't think we could..."

"I hope it's not because I am...a butcher. That would be...discrimination. I could pay you...with free meat."

"Huh...C-can we ask you some questions?"

"If you're wondering if this on my shirt is blood, the answer is...'yes'. I nosebleed a while ago. It happens to me often."

"The guards would probably give you another shirt if you asked them." Widget chirped.

"What kind of butcher would have a problem with blood?"

"Huh...O-Ok. But actually, I'd like to ask you about your arrest."

"It's a shame. You run a light and they accuse you of being a serial killer. What did this country turn into?"

"Are you saying...that you're innocent?"

"But of course. I've never killed anyone. All I did was skipping a red light. It was wrong and I'm sorry, but I was in a hurry. And I think a traffic ticket was enough punishment for it."

"Indeed, Officer Redgreen ticketed you, didn't she?"

"Right. She saw my wrongdoing and stopped me. And as the model citizen I am, I did everything she told me to and I intend to pay the fine the moment they let me get out of here."

"And what did she told you to do?"

"Wait in my car, mostly. After ticketing me, she made a call. After waiting for a while, she entered the building lot...And she never came back."

"And you were waiting in your car all the time? Weren't you in a hurry?"

"As I said, I'm a model citizen. That, and she handcuffed me to the wheel. I couldn't have done anything even if I was...a bad boy." He said, smiling. "Which, of course, I'm not."

"I guess that counts as an alibi." Athena muttered.

"Did you suspect me? I'm hurt. You're a very biased woman, Ms. Cykes."

"Is really necessary to keep talking to this guy?" Widget beeped.

"That was kind of...offensive." _Gulp._

"I don't think we're going to get anything else from him." Mia said. "The answers should be in the crime scene."

"Sounds like a plan." _Whatever that keeps this guy away from me._

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Pearl Fey **(Female; 17): An old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he hanged out with little kids.

**Ema Skye **(Female; 26): A self-proclaimed scientific detective. Apparently she knows Apollo and Mr. Wright.

**Dick Gumshoe **(Male; 40): The defendant and head of the Criminal Affairs Department. He's also an old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he knows so many important people.

**Maggey Byrde **(Female; 31): Chief Scruffy's secretary. She's a very unlucky person. Or so she says.

**Scarlett Dycatt **(Female; 25): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. She's a bit paranoid.

**Amber Redgreen **(Female; 28): The victim. A traffic guard.

**Douglas Gusler **(Male; 30): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He loves donuts.

**Snakey Butcher **(Male; ?): An assassin for hire. He killed Case Close the day of the crime.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): A rookie detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Matthew Selak **(Male; 75): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He doesn't like the idea of retirement.

**Rudy Riddles** (Male; 23): The prosecutor for this case. There's something wrong with him.

**Mia Fey **(Female; Deceased): She was Mr. Wright's mentor when she was alive. She's awesome.

**Guile Les **(Male; ?): 'A most innocent butcher', according to him. He's suspected of being Snakey Butcher. VERY creepy.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge:** Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Voice message: **"Hello. I know this sounds weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store."

**Traffic ticket: **For: Not respecting traffic lights. Money to pay: 200$. Time: 7:35 AM Date: January 14th.

**Candlestick: **Snakey Butcher killed Case Close with it. It was found in his car.

**Hairpin: **It's big and shaped like a bird. Found in a high beam near the crime scene.

**Autopsy report: **Victim: Amber Redgreen. Cause of death: Stab wound to the heart. Time of death: Between 6AM and 10AM on January 14th.

**Photo of the crime: **The photo pictures Amber Redgreen's body lying on the ground next to a pool of blood.

**Pocket knife: **The murder weapon. There aren't any fingerprints on it. It was found near where the defendant was arrested.

**Building lot plans: **The building lot is divided in two zones: A and B. Each one of them has its own entrance. The division is parallel to the metallic fence that separates the building lot and Wonder Street.)


	17. Turnabout Arrest: Investigation 2-2

**January 15, 4:44 PM**

**Godly Tailor Building Lot – Zone B**

When Athena and Mia got to the building lot, Detective Copper was wandering around.

"Hi, Brat." He greeted. "Who's that, a new babysitter? This one seems more suitable. I mean, she must have a lot of experience with kids after raising her owns and everything."

"I've never had any kids." Mia said.

"You're not fooling anyone." He said. "I know a mom's body when I see it."

"That was kind of offensive." Athena said.

"You're right. I shouldn't have say that in front of a kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yes, you are."

"Then you should be ashamed because a kid beat you up this morning!"

"..." _What? No comeback? I thought he always had one. Except in that conservation with Prosecutor Riddles this morning. I wonder...what was that all about?_

"By the way, what was all that Prosecutor Riddles talk about fails?"

"Nothing. Just him being annoying." _Discord. As I thought. Time for a short therapy session!_

**Nothing. Just him being annoying. (Red:3; Blue:5)**

"GOT IT!"

"What? Your dress for the prom?"

"...Detective Copper, you say that Prosecutor Riddles was annoying you, but actually, you're more sad about it than you're angry."

"What are you talking about? Are you practicing to become a fortune-teller or something?"

"Stop hiding it, Detective! I know very well that Prosecutor Riddles knows how to hit where it hurts! Nothing he says is 'just annoying'."

"Fine. If you're so eager, I'll tell you." He pulled out his notebook and started turning pages. "He was making fun of me because I failed the physical exams to become a detective."

"Wait. So you aren't a real detective?"

"Of course I am!" He shouted. "I passed them last month. But before that, I failed a few times."

"A few times?"

"Yes. 25."

"What!?" Athena shouted. "Is that a weekly exam or something!?"

"It's monthly, actually."

"You've been trying to be a detective for over two years!?" _I knew he was stubborn, but that's an understatement._

"Yes. I passed the rest of the exams at the first try, but I got stuck in the physical one. I used to be a pretty skinny guy, so I had to work out and buff myself." He hit his chest proudly.

"You sure were eager to become a detective." Mia commented.

"Yeah. Becoming a detective has always been my dream. And you have to push for your dreams if you want them to become true!" _I guess he's really into the 'never give up' philosophy._

"But what made that your dream in the first place?" Athena asked.

"Well, I like mystery novels."

"That's all!?"

"Of course not! I also like mystery TV shows, mystery videogames, Cluedo..."

"..."

"And it's really cool, you know, carrying a gun, catching the bad guys, unfolding the truth..."

"You were over two years trying to become a detective just because 'it's cool' !?" _I don't know if this guy is admirably persistent or just insane. _

"Hey! Just because you're stuck in a job that you hate doesn't mean that other people can't pursue their dreams!"

"I do like my job!"

"Then why are you questioning me about my life instead of doing it!?"

"Actually, you do have a point." Athena said. "Did you find anything new about the case?"

"Well, Prosecutor Riddles told me not to tell you." He started turning his notebook's pages. "But...Screw him."

"Well said." Widget beeped.

"To check your theory, I made the lab guys luminol the whole building lot."

"Isn't that overdoing it?"

"?" _I forgot that he lacks the concept of overdoing. _"Anyways, it seems you were right. We found a lot of blood in that beam."

"Yeah! A point for the defense!"

"And also, we've found the real crime scene."

"What!? You mean that this place isn't the crime scene!?"

"No. The blood here is probably a consequence of the culprit dropping the body from the beam. But we've found traces of the victim blood in Zone A, and it only could have got there if the victim was murdered there."

"Really?"

"Come and I'll show you." _I guess he can be pretty nice when he tries. Or when he's being a jerk to someone else. _"I like teaching kids new things." _Or maybe he can't._

* * *

**January 15, 5:10 PM**

**Godly Tailor Building Lot – Zone A**

"We found the traces of blood here." Copper said, pointing to a shiny blue stain in the floor.

"It's not as much as in Zone B." Athena said.

"That's just logic, Brat. Most of the blood gets out when you pull out the knife, and that happened in Zone B. This blood here is the little that came out the moment the culprit stabbed the victim."

"I know that!" Athena shouted.

"Then what was that comment? A pointless remark?"

"No! Well, I guess it was..."

"Kids will be kids." Copper said. "But we prodigies don't say irrelevant things." _I've heard you say lots of irrelevant things already and I met you yesterday. _"I'll tell you something new to balance the intellectual value of this minute. See that bulldozer over there? We've also found traces of blood on its roller."

"What!? But how could have the victim's blood got there!?"

"Oh. I forgot that you need to be told the obvious. It's not the victim's blood. We don't know who's blood it is, actually. I don't think it's related to the case. Probably an operator nosebleed or something."

"Then why do you tell me about it!?"

"Because you can never learn too much!"

"He has a point." Mia said.

"Well, I guess that noting it can't hurt." Athena agreed.

**Blood on the bulldozer added to the Court Record.**

(There are traces of blood that doesn't belong to the victim in the roller of one of the bulldozers in the crime scene. )

"What are you doing here?" Ema Skye said, approaching them. "I thought I was in charge of watching over this place."

"Hi, Laby." Copper said. "I'm just showing this kid and her babysitter the wonders of luminol."

Ema threw him a snackoo. "But that's my job! I'm the scientific detective!"

"I bet you'd be one of those grumpy teachers who hates their job." She threw him another snackoo.

"Why don't you just run to the other side of the city and leave me alone?"

"Is that challenge?"

"Yes."

Detective Copper ran away.

"Did you just...?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. Watching over the crime scene is annoying enough without having to put up with that jerk."

"So...Did you watch the trial this morning? I didn't do that bad, right?"

"Well, you did better than I expected. But, scientifically speaking, that doesn't mean that you did well."

"Speaking of science...can we do that scientific thing again!? It was really cool!"

"I know." Ema replied. "But this ground is concrete. You won't find any fingerprints here."

"Oh. Darn it. But wait! The part near the entrance and behind those bulldozers...the ground is sandy! We could find fingerprints there!"

"Right! There's a set of fingerprints there! But only one!" Ema said, pulling out her fingerprints analysis kit. "Do you remember how it works or do you need me to explain again?"

"I'll be fine." Athena said, getting the kit and running to the footprints.

"Hey! Watch out! It's very expensive!"

"GOT IT!" Athena shouted, after finishing with the footprints. "And they belong to...Detective Dycatt!"

**Dycatt's footprints added to the Court Record.**

(This proves that Detective Dycatt was at the crime scene.)

"What!?" Ema yelled. "What the heck was she doing here!?"

"There's only one way to find out!" Athena said. "Let's ask her!"

**January 15, 6:45 PM**

**Police Department – Criminal Affairs**

When Athena and Mia entered the offices, Detective Dycatt pointed her gun to them.

"What are you doing here so late!?" She shouted. "Did you come here to get rid of me now that I'm alone!?"

"Of course not!" Athena shouted.

"Don't try to play mind tricks on me!"

"What the heck are you talking about!?"

"I'm the one asking the questions here!"

"You're not asking any questions!"

"I'm the one to decide when to ask the questions here!"

"It's the gun really necessary!? It makes me feel uneasy!"

"I'm not putting it away so you can catch me off-guard!?" _This is not going anywhere. I better get to the point and just show her what I have._

"Look at this, Detective Dycatt."

"My eyes are not getting away from you!"

"We found your footprints in the crime scene! What do you have to say to that!?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Dycatt flinched and fell backwards.

"What were you doing at the crime scene!?"

"I didn't want to turn the chief in." Dycatt said. "But if you know that, I guess I don't have a choice. I better go and talk to Prosecutor Riddles." She ran away.

"W-what was she talking about?" Athena stuttered.

"It sounded like she's going to testify tomorrow." Mia said. "Whatever she's hiding, you'll have to expose it in the courtroom."

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Pearl Fey **(Female; 17): An old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he hanged out with little kids.

**Ema Skye **(Female; 26): A self-proclaimed scientific detective. Apparently she knows Apollo and Mr. Wright.

**Dick Gumshoe **(Male; 40): The defendant and head of the Criminal Affairs Department. He's also an old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he knows so many important people.

**Maggey Byrde **(Female; 31): Chief Scruffy's secretary. She's a very unlucky person. Or so she says.

**Scarlett Dycatt **(Female; 25): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. She's a bit paranoid.

**Amber Redgreen **(Female; 28): The victim. A traffic guard.

**Douglas Gusler **(Male; 30): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He loves donuts.

**Snakey Butcher **(Male; ?): An assassin for hire. He killed Case Close the day of the crime.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): A rookie detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Matthew Selak **(Male; 75): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He doesn't like the idea of retirement.

**Rudy Riddles** (Male; 23): The prosecutor for this case. There's something wrong with him.

**Mia Fey **(Female; Deceased): She was Mr. Wright's mentor when she was alive. She's awesome.

**Guile Les **(Male; ?): 'A most innocent butcher', according to him. He's suspected of being Snakey Butcher. VERY creepy.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge:** Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Voice message: **"Hello. I know this sounds weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store."

**Traffic ticket: **For: Not respecting traffic lights. Money to pay: 200$. Time: 7:35 AM Date: January 14th.

**Candlestick: **Snakey Butcher killed Case Close with it. It was found in Guile Les' car.

**Hairpin: **It's big and shaped like a bird. Found in a high beam near the crime scene.

**Autopsy report: **Victim: Amber Redgreen. Cause of death: Stab wound to the heart. Time of death: Between 6AM and 10AM on January 14th.

**Photo of the crime: **The photo pictures Amber Redgreen's body lying on the ground next to a pool of blood.

**Pocket knife: **The murder weapon. There aren't any fingerprints on it. It was found near where the defendant was arrested.

**Building lot plans: **The building lot is divided in two zones: A and B. Each one of them has its own entrance. The division is parallel to the metallic fence that separates the building lot and Wonder Street.)

**Blood on the bulldozer: **There are traces of blood that doesn't belong to the victim in the roller of one of the bulldozers in the crime scene.

**Dycatt's footprints: **This proves that Detective Dycatt was at the crime scene.


	18. Turnabout Arrest: Trial 2-1

**January 16, 9:55 AM**

**District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 1**

"You look sleepy, pal." Gumshoe said.

"I couldn't sleep more than a hour." Athena said.

"Nerves?" Mia asked.

"A nightmare, actually." Athena said. "It's Prosecutor Riddles fault."

"He sure knows how to put his rivals in a handicap."

"Yeah. But he's not going to get away with it! This isn't anything that coffee can't fix!"

"She's turning into Apollo." Widget chirped.

"Apollo?" Mia asked.

"He's my co-worker. He never can sleep much and drinks lots of coffee to keep himself awake. I think he might be an addict."

"How many cups does he have per trial?"

"Huh...He doesn't drink during trials."

"Then he's fine, trust me."

"Please, come in." A bailiff said. "The trial is going to start."

* * *

**January 16, 10:00 AM**

**District Court – Courtroom No.9**

"The court is back in session for the trial of Dick Gumshoe." The judge banged his gavel.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor!" Athena said, punching her palm.

"What about the prosecution?" The judge looked at the empty prosecution bench. "Of course."

"Sorry I'm late." Prosecutor Riddles said, entering the courtroom and slowly walking to the bench. "That cigarette lasted longer than I expected."

"You know, you could smoke when you're not working." Athena said.

"And I do, indeed." Riddles replied. "Thanks for worrying."

"Should we proceed to the opening statement?" The judge said.

"Why not?" Riddles shrugged. "Yesterday, we discovered that the crime happened before Detective Selak got to the scene and the culprit tampered with the crime scene."

"We!?" Athena said. "It was me who came up with that! You didn't do anything!"

"I thought we were a team."

"Well...We're not!"

"Oops. Now this is awkward."

"Not really."

"You know, it's not nice to tear apart people's feelings. Or their bodies, at that. Not that you care." _So we are already there? _"But anyways, we've found out that the real crime scene was actually Zone A, and we have a new witness to prove the defedant's guilt." _The way he puts it, it sounds like you can find a witness to prove the defendant's guilt any time you want. _"Let's see if you can pull it off today without my awesome deduction skills helping you. "

"Huh...I think I can deal with it."

"Let's call the witness, then." The judge said.

Detective Dycatt took the stand and started pointing her gun at everybody sequentially. "You better don't try anything funny!" She yelled.

"The witness will refrain from threatening this court." The judge banged his gavel.

"You're not in the position of making requests!" Dycatt shouted, pointing her gun to him.

"Aaaagh!" The judge hid under his desk.

"Calm down, detective." Riddles said. "You don't need to be afraid just because the defense is a creepy dismantler. On second thought, it's a very good reason to be afraid. But don't worry, I won't let her hurt you. I'll be your knight in shining armor."

"I said 'don't try anything funny'!" Dycatt pointed her gun to him.

"The prosecution will refrain from upsetting the witness further!" The judge banged his gavel.

"Hey, I was just trying to calm her down with my awesome seduction skills. They usually work." _Really?_

"You'll need more than a pretty face to make me let my guard down." Dycatt said.

"This court would like that the witness put down her gun to give testimony." The judge said.

"That's what you'd like, huh!?" Dycatt said. "That's what you all would like! That I put down my gun and was helpless! So you can get rid of me once and for all! Well, too bad!" She started pointing her gun to everybody sequentially again.

"Then I guess that this court doesn't mind if the witness keeps the gun during the testimony." The judge said. "But proceed before someone gets hurt."

"By the way, this lady's name is Scarlett Dycatt and she's a detective in Criminal Affairs." Riddles said.

"Shouldn't be herself the one stating her name and occupation?" Athena asked.

"Ask her yourself if you don't trust my words." Riddles said. Dycatt pointed her gun to Athena.

"Never mind." Athena said, sweating. "We all know her already, right? We better get to the testimony."

**Witness Testimony**

**-The chase-**

**"Everything started when I was investigating the murder of Case Close with Detective Gusler**

**Suddenly, I saw something through the window. **

**It was Snakey Butcher entering a red car.**

**Case Close's office is on a third floor, so I had to run down a lot of stairs.**

**When I got to the parking, he had already got away.**

**But I saw his car not too far away, so I ran after him.**

**I decide to cut across the Godly Tailor building lot.**

**But when I was in Zone A, I witnessed the crime.**

**Chief Gumshoe stabbed Officer Redgreen!"**

**"**Didn't you and Detective Gusler told everybody that you were together all morning?" Athena asked.

"Yes. I asked him to cover for me." Dycatt replied.

"But why were you lying about this?" The judge asked.

"I was protecting the chief."

"And how comes that you don't want to protect him anymore?" Athena asked.

"I realized that the truth is more important than loyalty."

"Is that all?"

"Are you doubting me!?" Dycatt pointed her gun to Athena.

"Yes, she is." Widget beeped.

"I see that the necklace doesn't care about its life!" Dycatt pointed her gun to Widget.

"No!" Athena yelled. "Not Widget, please!"

"Is that gun really loaded?" Mia suddenly asked.

"It wouldn't be too threatening if it wasn't, now would it?" Dycatt said.

"That's my point." Mia said. "Maybe we shouldn't be afraid of you."

"Are you going to run the risk!?"

"This court will not run any risk." The judge banged his gavel. "You may cross-examine the witness."

"Do you see any contradictions there, Athena?" Mia asked.

"Not really, but I'm hearing a lot of discord." Athena said.

"?"

"You'll see!" Athena said. "Your Honor, the witness seems kind of...upset. I suggest a therapy session to calm her down."

"Are you calling me madwoman!?" Dycatt pointed her gun to her.

"No. I'm just saying that you need to get a grip on yourself."

"I dare you to repeat that!"

"This court agrees to whatever that prevents the trial from becoming a bath of blood!" The judge banged his gavel.

Athena pressed Widget and drew a circle on the holographic screen in front of her.

**"Everything started when I was investigating the murder of Case Close with Detective Gusler**

**Suddenly, I saw something through the window. (Yellow:4)**

**It was Snakey Butcher entering a red car. (Blue:4 ; Yellow:4)**

**Case Close's office is on a third floor, so I had to run down a lot of stairs. (Red:3)**

**When I got to the parking, he had already got away. (Green:2;Red:3)**

**But I saw his car not too far away, so I ran after him. (Green: 3; Red: 3)**

**I decide to cut across the Godly Tailor building lot. **

**But when I was in Zone A, I witnessed the crime.**

**Chief Gumshoe stabbed Officer Redgreen!" (Yellow: 3)**

**NOISE LEVEL:100%**

"What is that?" Mia asked.

"Is the Mood Matrix. With it, I can point out emotional contradictions in testimonies."

"Actually, if those icons mean what I think they mean, I'm seeing some weird things."

"Yeah, there are a few contradictions there. Let's point out them all and see where we get."

**"Everything started when I was investigating the murder of Case Close with Detective Gusler**

**Suddenly, I saw something through the window. (Yellow:4)**

**It was Snakey Butcher entering a red car. (Blue:4 ; Yellow:4)**

"GOT IT!" Athena shouted. "Detective Dycatt, why were you afraid when you saw Butcher?"

"I wasn't afraid!" Dycatt yelled. "Are you insinuating that I'm scared of that guy just because he's a creep?"

"So that's why you were afraid?" Athena flicked her earring in thought. "If you are talking about the guy I met yesterday, I agree on him being scary."

"As if that guy could disturb a ripperous psycho like you." Riddles said.

"Shut the heck up!" Widget chirped.

"You shut the heck up!" Dycatt pointed her gun to Athena. "Stop lying about my feelings." _She's not going to admit it? Well, I can't force her._

**Case Close's office is on a third floor, so I had to run down a lot of stairs. (Red:3)**

**When I got to the parking, he had already got away. (Green:2;Red:3)**

"GOT IT! If he had got away, why were you happy?"

"And now you're saying that I was relieved because I didn't have to confront him!?" Dycatt said. "Stop doubting my bravery!"

"Don't run away of your emotions, Ms. Dycatt!"

"You're pushing it!"

"Is there any point to this, Ms. Cykes?" Riddles said. "So the witness is afraid of Snakey Butcher. Want me to repeat the joke or something? I don't think it'll be as funny the second time."

"It wasn't funny the first time!" Athena said.

"But Prosecutor Riddles has a point." The judge said. "Is the fact that Ms. Dycatt was afraid of Snakey Butcher relevant to the case?"

"Of course!" Athena said. _Just wait until I come up with the reason . _"If she is lying about this, she could be lying about everything!" _Not very imaginative, but it could work out._

"OBJECTION!" Riddles kicked the desk. "But even if she was afraid, she still did what she had to to do and ran after Butcher! This testimony is a tale of bravery and self-improvement!"

"What does that has to do with anything!?"

Riddles kicked the desk again. "Detective Dycatt is a hero. Would you dare to question heroism!?"

"That's still...never mind. This is not going anywhere. Let me continue the psychological analysis."

**But I saw his car not too far away, so I ran after him. (Green: 3; Red: 3)**

"GOT IT! Now why would you be angry when you got back to the chase?"

"Oh." Dycatt said. "Your guess is right for once."

"All of my guesses were right!" Athena slammed the desk. "I mean...They're not guesses!"

"When I saw Butcher's car, I thought that I could catch up to him because there were a lot of traffic lights in that street. But he started to jump them! That guy doesn't play fair!"

"That's...surprisingly logic." Athena said.

"And...Surprise!" Riddles said. "Ms. Cykes made the court lose other two minutes!"

"Gimme a break!" Athena said. "You'll see, I'll find out vital information about the case in the end." _At least that's what usually happens._

**I decide to cut across the Godly Tailor building lot. **

**But when I was in Zone A, I witnessed the crime.**

"GOT IT! You don't seem very disturbed about the crime you supposedly witnessed. Indeed, that thought doesn't cause you any kind of feeling. Are you telling the truth?"

"That's it!" Dycatt shouted. "I've had enough of you making up my feelings!" She pointed her gun to the judge. "Tell her to stop!"

"Ms. Cykes, you were supposed to calm her down." Riddles said. "Why are you doing the exact opposite thing? What kind of psychologist are you?"

"Well, technically, I'm not a psychologist." Athena said.

"What? Then why are we even allowing this?"

"Because I've studied enough analytical psychology to know how to conduct a therapy session. Trust me, I know what I'm doing!"

"Yeah, we're all aware of that." Riddles pointed to Dycatt. Then he kicked the desk. "This is not a game! His Honor's life is at stake!"

"Thanks for your concern." The judge said.

"Toady." Widget chirped.

"I have to agree with Mr. Riddles here." The judge said. "This therapy session is not helping."

"Just one more try." Athena said. "That's all I'm asking."

"Fine." The judge banged his gavel. "But if it turns out pointless, you'll earn yourself a big penalty."

"And a bullet hole in your body." Riddles said. _Gulp. I better don't screw up._

**Overwhelming: Red **

**"Everything started when I was investigating ****the murder of Case Close**** with ****Detective Gusler**

**Suddenly, I saw something through ****the window. **

**It was ****Snakey Butcher**** entering a ****red car****. **

**Case Close's office**** is on a third floor, so I had to run down ****a lot of stairs.**

**When I got to ****the parking****, he had already got away. **

**But I saw his car not too far away, so I ran after him. **

**I decide to cut across ****the Godly Tailor building lot. **

**But when I was in ****Zone A****, I witnessed ****the crime.**

**Chief Gumshoe**** stabbed Officer Redgreen!****" **

**NOISE LEVEL:100%**

_The noise level didn't decrease at all, but now her heart is overwhelming with anger. Everybody keeps blaming me, but I think the real cause is somewhere in this testimony. And I'm going to find it!_

**"Everything started when I was investigating ****the murder of Case Close**** with ****Detective Gusler**

**Suddenly, I saw something through ****the window. **

**It was ****Snakey Butcher**** entering a ****red car****. **

**Case Close's office**** is on a third floor, so I had to run down ****a lot of stairs.**

**When I got to ****the parking****, he had already got away. **

**But I saw his car not too far away, so I ran after him. **

**I decide to cut across ****the Godly Tailor building lot. **

**But when I was in ****Zone A****, I witnessed ****the crime.**

"GOT IT!" Athena yelled. "Detective Dycatt, are you for a a chance mad at the building lot Zone A?"

"How could I be mad at a place?" Dycatt asked, confused. "It's not that I like it. Who would like that slippery ground?"

_Slippery ground? I wouldn't call that ground slippery, I mean, I don't think anyone would actually...Wait. What if?_

"Something comes to mind, Athena?" Mia asked.

"Actually, I think I have just the evidence to prove what Dycatt did in the crime scene."

"Are you bluffing again?" Riddles asked. "Tell the court and we'll see how funny your thoughts are this time."

"TAKE THAT!"

"What's that?" The judge asked.

"On one of the bulldozers at the crime scene, some blood was found." Athena explained. "But oddly enough, this blood is not the victim's."

"And your point is..." Riddles said.

"Detective Dycatt, I think that the day of the crime, while you were at the crime scene...You tripped over and bumped into this bulldozer!" Athena pointed out her finger. "You don't need to confirm it. All we have to do is compare this blood and your's!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Dycatt flinched and threw her gun up in the air. When it fell to the floor, it fired a bullet, which went near her head. The airflow caused her cap to fall off, revealing a bandaid on her forehead.

"So it was loaded after all." Mia muttered.

"I guess I can't hide it anymore." Dycatt said, depressed. "Yes, it's true. When I was cutting across the building lot, I tripped over and bumped my head into that bulldozer. That knocked me out. When I woke up, Selak was already arresting the chief. Then I went back with Gusler and we pretended that we had been together all the time. I just assumed that the chief killed the victim."

**NOISE LEVEL: 0%**

"That was pretty impressive." Mia said.

"You think?" Athena said, blushing and caressing her ponytail.

"But there's something I don't understand." The judge said. "Why were you trying to hide this, Detective Dycatt?"

"Because it's not the first time I screw up. I was afraid of getting fired or something." Dycatt explained. "Indeed, I'm always screwing up."

"That, I can believe." Riddles said.

"Do you always have to be so rude?" Athena asked.

"No. I don't have to."

"Then stop doing it!" She slammed the desk. "It's not nice!"

"I'm aware of that." Riddles said. "Do you know what else is rude and not nice? Taking people apart."

"Don't worry, Ms. Cykes. He's right." Dycatt said. "I'm useless. Even that same day, I forgot to take a camera to Case Close's office and I had to take the first photos of the crime scene with my mobile phone."

"Well, it seems this testimony didn't take us anywhere." The judge said.

"Not at all, Your Honor." Riddles said. "Ms. Cykes effort did pay off." _Now he's complimenting me? I'm getting bad vibes. _"She just proved two things: That the witness shouldn't be allowed to carry gun and that she was unconscious during the crime."

"What's your point?"

"Detective Dycatt couldn't have committed the crime, so now the defendant is back to be the only potential culprit."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Athena flinched.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Pearl Fey **(Female; 17): An old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he hanged out with little kids.

**Ema Skye **(Female; 26): A self-proclaimed scientific detective. Apparently she knows Apollo and Mr. Wright.

**Dick Gumshoe **(Male; 40): The defendant and head of the Criminal Affairs Department. He's also an old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he knows so many important people.

**Maggey Byrde **(Female; 31): Chief Scruffy's secretary. She's a very unlucky person. Or so she says.

**Scarlett Dycatt **(Female; 25): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. She's a bit paranoid.

**Amber Redgreen **(Female; 28): The victim. A traffic guard.

**Douglas Gusler **(Male; 30): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He loves donuts.

**Snakey Butcher **(Male; ?): An assassin for hire. He killed Case Close the day of the crime.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): A rookie detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Matthew Selak **(Male; 75): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He doesn't like the idea of retirement.

**Rudy Riddles** (Male; 23): The prosecutor for this case. There's something wrong with him.

**Mia Fey **(Female; Deceased): She was Mr. Wright's mentor when she was alive. She's awesome.

**Guile Les **(Male; ?): 'A most innocent butcher', according to him. He's suspected of being Snakey Butcher. VERY creepy.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge:** Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Voice message: **"Hello. I know this sounds weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store."

**Traffic ticket: **For: Not respecting traffic lights. Money to pay: 200$. Time: 7:35 AM Date: January 14th.

**Candlestick: **Snakey Butcher killed Case Close with it. It was found in Guile Les' car.

**Hairpin: **It's big and shaped like a bird. Found in a high beam near the crime scene.

**Autopsy report: **Victim: Amber Redgreen. Cause of death: Stab wound to the heart. Time of death: Between 6AM and 10AM on January 14th.

**Photo of the crime: **The photo pictures Amber Redgreen's body lying on the ground next to a pool of blood.

**Pocket knife: **The murder weapon. There aren't any fingerprints on it. It was found near where the defendant was arrested.

**Building lot plans: **The building lot is divided in two zones: A and B. Each one of them has its own entrance. The division is parallel to the metallic fence that separates the building lot and Wonder Street.)

**Blood on the bulldozer: **There are traces of blood that doesn't belong to the victim in the roller of one of the bulldozers in the crime scene.

**Dycatt's footprints: **This proves that Detective Dycatt was at the crime scene.


	19. Turnabout Arrest: Trial 2-2

"It seems that our little game is back to stage 1: Guilty Town." Riddles said.

"If there aren't different suspects, I guess there's no reason to delay the verdict further." The judge said.

"Darn it." Athena said, sweating. "This is bad. Really bad."

"Athena, the situation is not as bad as it seems." Mia said."If the problem is the lack of suspects, then you just need to find one. Are you sure that Detective Gumshoe is the only person without an alibi?"

"Wait. You mean...That's it! Thanks, Grandboss." Athena said. "Your Honor, there's another person related to the case that not only lacks an alibi, but has also lied to the court!"

"Who are you talking about?" The judge asked.

"TAKE THAT!" Athena yelled. "The defense calls Detective Douglas Gusler to the stand!"

"Oh. Do you really consider him a suspect?"

"Well, he told everybody that he was with Detective Dycatt all morning. So his alibi was a fake. Sounds very suspicious to me."

"Well then." The judge said. "Any objections from the prosecution."

"I'm still mad at Ms. Cykes because she doesn't want to be my friend." Riddles said.

"Maybe if you weren't a jerk to me all the time we could be friends." Athena said.

"Really? Not worth it. Let's call that guy."

"Bailiff!" The judge called. "Summon Detective Gusler."

* * *

Detective Gusler walked to the stand while eating donuts.

"Do you know why are you here?" The judge asked.

"Yep. I've been watching from the gallery." Gusler replied. "Ms. Cykes thinks that I'm the culprit."

"And what do you have to say to it?"

"I'm not the culprit. Can I go now?"

"Not so fast!" Athena slammed the desk. "You're not going anywhere without testifying about what you were doing the moment of the crime!"

"Geez, take it easy." Gusler said. "I'll testify if that's what you want. I don't feel like arguing at the moment. I don't have enough energy to do it right now." _With all the donuts you eat, you should have the energy to run a marathon._

"Does the prosecution agree?" The judge asked.

"Whatever." Riddles shrugged. "I don't want to argue either. Ms. Cykes has already drained all of my energy." _Jeez, these guys are two of a kind._

**Witness Testimony**

**-My day-**

**"A call from Dycatt woke me up at about 6:30 AM.**

**Apparently Snakey Butcher had struck again.**

**By about 7:00 AM, I was in Case Close's office.**

**Not long after that, Dycatt ran away.**

**I had to investigate the scene on my own.**

**When I was done, I left and went to eat some donuts at a nearby café.**

**When I heard of the crime, I went to the building lot, and I met Dycatt on the way."**

"So you were alone the moment of the crime?" Athena asked. "Not a very solid alibi."

"If you say so." Gusler said, eating a donut. "If you want to accuse me, go ahead, I don't mind. But I'm not going to do the thinking for you."

"Me neither." Riddles said. "If you want a reason to suspect the witness, you'll have to find it yourself."

"Well then." The judge banged his gavel. "You may cross-examine the witness. Well, if you want. I'm not going to force you." _Oh, no. Their apathy is getting to the judge._

**Cross-examination**

**-My day-**

**"A call from Dycatt woke me up at about 6:30 AM.**

"HOLD IT!" Athena shouted. "6:30 AM? That's quite early, isn't it?"

"Well, you know how a detective's life is." Gusler said. "Always ready to go, the bad guys don't sleep and that kind of stuff."

"But didn't that call annoy you?"

Gusler pulled out a tape recorder. "Note for the future: Lawyers like asking pointless questions."

"There's not such a thing as pointless questions!" Athena slammed the desk. "Any kind of information could turn around the case!"

"Oh, really?" Gusler said. "Then I guess I'll expand further. When I got up, I washed my face and drank some water. After that, I had eggs, beacon and a donut for breakfast. Then I brushed my teeth and got dressed. With the clothes I'm wearing right now. Then..."

"Okay, that's enough." Athena said, sweating.

"Aren't you going to use this information to turn around the case?" Riddles asked sarcastically.

"Maybe when I finish with this cross-examination."

**Apparently Snakey Butcher had struck again.**

"HOLD IT! She called you because you are the detective in charge of Butcher's case, right?"

"Yep." Gusler said. "I've been working in this case for a year now. I've dealt with twenty of his crimes."

"That's a lot of crimes." The judge said with his eyes opened in shock. "How comes that he hadn't been arrested until now?"

"That guy is elusive as a snake." Gusler said. "He has never left any clues at the crime scenes other than his calling card. It was impossible to relate him with the murders. But the case is finally closed now, thanks to Officer Redgreen. At least her death was not in vain."

"Yeah, yeah, a great loss." Riddles said. "Now go on with your testimony. I want to end this as quickly as possible so I can smoke a cigarette."

"Well, I'm not in a hurry as long as you let me eat my donuts here."

"Not fair."

**By about 7:00 AM, I was in Case Close's office.**

"HOLD IT! It only took you half an hour since waking up to get there?"

"This might be strange for you, but we guys don't need all that time to get ready for going out." _Actually, I think Apollo needs more than half an hour to do his hair. _"Besides, my apartment is only four blocks away from Case Close's office."

"How convenient." Widget chirped.

"Are you insinuating something, Ms. Cykes?" Riddles asked

"I remind you that baseless accusations are not allowed in court." The judge said.

"I don't think she's afraid of taking apart rules."

"Let's just go on with the testimony." Athena said.

**Not long after that, Dycatt ran away.**

"HOLD IT! Why didn't you go with her when he ran after Butcher?"

"I didn't know where she was going." Gusler replied. "She just left running without saying a word. I thought she had forgotten something. Or that she had tripped and lost something on the way."

"A reasonable deduction, indeed." Riddles said.

"Don't pick on her!" Athena yelled.

"Such empathy. Are you too in the clumsy club?"

"Go on with the testimony, Mr. Gusler."

**I had to investigate the scene on my own.**

"HOLD IT! If she left you by yourself, why did you cover for her later?"

"Because I'm a very nice person."

"Did she tell you what she did while you weren't together?"

"Nop."

"And you lied for her anyways?"

"Wouldn't you do that for your colleagues?"

"I'll do that for a fellow prosecutor any day." Riddles said.

Gusler pulled out his tape recorder. "Note for the future: Ms. Cykes is a jerk to her co-workers."

"Why every question I ask ends up with everybody making fun of me?" Athena said, grimacing.

"If that's the problem, you could solve it quite easily" Riddles said.

"..."

"Well, that said, I'll go on." Gusler said.

**When I was done, I left and went to eat some donuts at a nearby café.**

"HOLD IT! Eating donuts? That's what you did all morning?"

"Is really that hard to believe?"

"Not really." Widget chirped.

"Woah. And people say that I'm harsh." Riddles said.

"That hurt." Gusler said. "I'll need some donuts to recover. At Ms. Cykes trait."

"I'm not going to buy donuts for you." Athena said.

"Woah. And people say that I'm harsh." Riddles said.

"Witness, go on with your testimony." The judge said.

**When I heard of the crime, I went to the building lot, and I met Dycatt on the way."**

"HOLD IT! What time was it?"

"When I heard about the crime, it was about 10:30 AM, and I met Dycatt about fifteen minutes later."

"And when you got to Wonder Street, you arrested Guile Les, right?"

"Yes. We found proof that he is Snakey Butcher in his car. The candlestick he used to kill Case Close."

The judge banged his gavel. "I don't see any reason to continue this cross-examination. Everything makes sense."

"But he lacks a solid alibi for the moment of the crime!" Athena said.

"Well, we all agree that the crime happened between 8:30 AM, when the victim called the precinct and 9:30 AM, when Detective Selak got to the building lot, right?" Riddles said. "Where exactly were you during that timespan, Detective Gusler?"

"At that time I think I was already eating donuts at a café not too far away from the crime scene." Gusler replied.

"And do you have any way to prove that?"

"Actually, I think there was a bank with a security camera in front of the café. It probably recorded me."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Athena flinched.

"Nice gift for posterity." Gusler said, pulling out a tape recorder. He pressed a button and it repeated:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Wait. That's my voice?" Athena said, grimacing. "That's how I talk?"

"To be precise, that's how you scream." Riddles said.

"Bailiff!" The judge called. "Go and get that security footage."

* * *

"It's here, Your Honor." A bailiff said, running into the courtroom and carrying a video tape.

"Let's play it starting at 8:30 AM." The judge said.

The footage showed an empty table at a café. At 8:45 AM, Detective Gusler took a seat at it and started eating donuts. He was doing it until 9:15, when he got up and left."

"Hey, he left fifteen minutes before 9:30!" Athena yelled. "That café is near the building lot. He had enough time to kill the victim!"

"OBJECTION!" Riddles shouted. "Certainly, fifteen minutes would have been enough to kill the victim. But as you proved yesterday, the culprit did a lot more than that at the crime scene. Detective Gusler couldn't have committed this crime!"

"Ack!"

"And if we rule him out, there's only one potential murderer left: the defendant!" Riddles kicked the desk.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Athena flinched.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Pearl Fey **(Female; 17): An old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he hanged out with little kids.

**Ema Skye **(Female; 26): A self-proclaimed scientific detective. Apparently she knows Apollo and Mr. Wright.

**Dick Gumshoe **(Male; 40): The defendant and head of the Criminal Affairs Department. He's also an old friend of Mr. Wright. Ask later why he knows so many important people.

**Maggey Byrde **(Female; 31): Chief Scruffy's secretary. She's a very unlucky person. Or so she says.

**Scarlett Dycatt **(Female; 25): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. She's a bit paranoid.

**Amber Redgreen **(Female; 28): The victim. A traffic guard.

**Douglas Gusler **(Male; 30): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He loves donuts.

**Snakey Butcher **(Male; ?): An assassin for hire. He killed Case Close the day of the crime.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): A rookie detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Matthew Selak **(Male; 75): One of the detectives in Criminal Affairs. He doesn't like the idea of retirement.

**Rudy Riddles** (Male; 23): The prosecutor for this case. There's something wrong with him.

**Mia Fey **(Female; Deceased): She was Mr. Wright's mentor when she was alive. She's awesome.

**Guile Les **(Male; ?): 'A most innocent butcher', according to him. He's suspected of being Snakey Butcher. VERY creepy.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge:** Nobody believes that I'm a lawyer unless I show them this.

**Voice message: **"Hello. I know this sounds weird but...I think I just ticketed that man we were talking about the other day. The guy ran a light. Can you come here and lend me a hand? I'm at Wonder Street, near the building lot for the new department store."

**Traffic ticket: **For: Not respecting traffic lights. Money to pay: 200$. Time: 7:35 AM Date: January 14th.

**Candlestick: **Snakey Butcher killed Case Close with it. It was found in Guile Les' car.

**Hairpin: **It's big and shaped like a bird. Found in a high beam near the crime scene.

**Autopsy report: **Victim: Amber Redgreen. Cause of death: Stab wound to the heart. Time of death: Between 6AM and 10AM on January 14th.

**Photo of the crime: **The photo pictures Amber Redgreen's body lying on the ground next to a pool of blood.

**Pocket knife: **The murder weapon. There aren't any fingerprints on it. It was found near where the defendant was arrested.

**Building lot plans: **The building lot is divided in two zones: A and B. Each one of them has its own entrance. The division is parallel to the metallic fence that separates the building lot and Wonder Street.)

**Blood on the bulldozer: **There are traces of blood that doesn't belong to the victim in the roller of one of the bulldozers in the crime scene.

**Dycatt's footprints: **This proves that Detective Dycatt was at the crime scene.


	20. Turnabout Arrest: Trial 2-3

"Ironic, isn't it?" Riddles said. "The dismantler's case dismantled."

_And now that too? I was trying to ignore him b-but...this is too much. I can't do this. Who do I think I am? What was I thinking when I decided to take this case? From the very beginning...there was no way I could have pulled it off. Now an innocent man is going to go to jail...and it's all my fault._

"Athena, a lawyer only cries when everything is over." Mia said.

"?"

"I know you can do this. You know what you have to do."

_W-what I have to do...Right. Athena, what the heck were you doing!? I can't give up just like that. My client entrusted me his defense. And everybody believes in me. I can't let them down. I have to find a way out of this. I have to...turn things around._

"Thanks, Grandboss."

**Revisualization**

_First, I'll go over what I know. The culprit stabbed Officer Redgreen at the building lot Zone A. Then they used her shoes to create a fake footprints lead and moved the body up on a beam in Zone B. When Chief Scruffy got there, they pulled out the knife and dropped the body on him. Everybody related to the case but the defendant has an alibi for the moment of the crime. That means that __**One of the alibis has to be a fake. **__Then, who's lying? Selak didn't know the details of the crime and there's evidence to prove that Dycatt knocked herself out, so the only possibility is that __**Gusler did it. **__How could he have faked his alibi? There's no way he could have tampered with the security footage so he really was at that café between 8:45 and 9:15. Then maybe __**he faked the time of death? **__But how could have him done so? We assumed that the crime happened between 8:30 and 9:30 because the victim called the precinct at 8:30 and her dead body was witnessed at 9:30. One of those statements has to be a lie. Both Selak and Chief Scruffy saw the body at 9:30, so __**there has to be something wrong with that call. **__How could have Gusler faked it? Of course! __**He could have used his tape recorder. **__He recorded the victim's voice and after killing her, he used her phone to call the precinct and replayed the tape! The crime happened before 8:30! But I can't prove that...Or can I? Surely not with evidence, but...__**is there any witness? **__Selak and Chief Scruffy hadn't got there yet and Detective Dycatt was out cold, so they couldn't have seen anything. But wait! There's another person. Someone who talked to the victim and was near the crime scene all morning. There's only one thing I can do now. I have to cross-examine him!_

**I HAVE TO CALL GUILE LES TO THE STAND.**

Athena slammed the desk. "The defense wants to call the suspect for Snakey Butcher's crimes, Guile Les, to the stand!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Riddles swallowed his cigarette in shock. Then he hit his chest, coughed, spitted it out, caught it in the air and put it again on his lips. "Did you go mad!?"

"He met the victim the day of the crime and was near the crime scene when it happened. His testimony could be very relevant to the case!"

"Oh. Why didn't I hear about this gentleman before?" The judge asked.

"Because he's an assassin for hire!" Riddles said.

"But he's still a witness!" Athena slammed the desk.

"I agree with Ms. Cykes." The judge said. "Bailiff! Summon Guile Les!"

* * *

A handcuffed Guile Les took the stand and smiled evilly.

"Witness, with all due respect, are you...evil?" The judge asked, with his eyes opened.

"I confess, Your Honor." Les said. "I'm a most evil...jaywalker." _Oh, no. He's doing his scary shtick._

"What do you mean?"

"I've jaywalked lot of times in my life, and I not only don't regret it, but I'm also going to do it again the moment I can."

"I can't agree with shameless jaywalking." The judge shook his head. "But arresting people for it seems a bit harsh."

"I know, right? If you told this uniformed boy to take the handcuffs off I'd be so...grateful."

"Don't you dare, bailiff!" Riddles kicked the desk. "This guy is very dangerous."

"Do you know why are you here?" The judge asked.

"They don't air live trials on the detention center TV, I'm afraid." Les said.

"We need you to testify about everything that happened the morning you were arrested." Athena said.

"Your wish...is my command, Ms. Cykes."

**Witness Testimony**

**-Terrible misunderstanding-**

**"That morning, I happened to be in hurry, so I jumped a red light.**

**But a traffic guard saw my little mischief.**

**She stopped me and ticketed me.**

**Normally, that's where this sort of thing ends, but it wasn't my lucky day.**

**She handcuffed me to the wheel and made a call.**

**I don't know why she entered the building lot a while after that.**

**But that was the last time I saw her."**

"For the record, how much time passed between the moment she ticketed you and the moment she made the call?" Athena asked.

"Not even a minute." Les replied. "She did it immediately."

"Is that relevant?" The judge asked.

"Of course!" Athena yelled. "Because that testimony and a certain piece of evidence is all I need to prove what really happened that day!"

"What are you talking about?"

"TAKE THAT!"

"Is that a traffic ticket? I'm sorry, Ms. Cykes, but I don't have the power to cancel a fine."

"It's not mine, Your Honor." Athena said, sweating. "It belongs to the witness. This is the ticket that Officer Redgreen gave him. Please, look at the time."

"7:35."

"The victim made a call right after 7:35, and yet the precinct didn't receive that call until 8:30."

"Then, that means...What does that mean?"

"It means that the victim didn't call the precinct!" Athena pointed out her finger. "She called Detective Gusler! One of his tape recorders is always recording everything that happens, so it recorded that call too. After killing the victim and tampering with the crime scene, he used the victim's phone and the recording to fake a call to the precinct. Then he went to that café and faked his alibi. When he saw Chief Scruffy approaching, he ran back to the crime scene and get up on the beam, ready to drop the body that he had previously left there!"

"ARGH!" Gusler flinched.

"OBJECTION!" Riddles shouted. "All of that assuming that the witness is telling the truth."

"Why wouldn't he?" The judge asked.

"Snakey Butcher is an assassin for hire."

"But I'm not Snakey Butcher." Les said. "This is just an unfortunate...misunderstanding."

"The witness is under arrest for the murder of Case Close, and Detective Gusler is who arrested him. If Gusler is accused of committing a crime that same day, the arrest would be deemed wrongful, and Mr. Les could walk free. A very good reason to commit perjury, don't you think? Especially when compared to others we've seen."

"You do have a point." The judge said.

"Ack! I was so close!" Athena muttered.

"Don't worry." Mia said. "You haven't cross-examined him yet."

"But I need to prove that he's telling the truth, not that he's lying."

"Athena, no matter the situation, spotting contradictions is always the way to the truth."

"I guess it's worth a try."

"You may cross-examine the witness." The judge banged his gavel.

**Cross-examination**

**-Terrible misunderstanding-**

**"That morning, I happened to be in hurry, so I jumped a red light.**

"HOLD IT!" Athena shouted. "You happened to be in hurry? What does that mean?"

"Everybody is sometimes in a hurry." Les replied. "Is this...relevant?"

_Should I press him further on this? _"Yes, it's relevant! You were in a hurry because you were driving away of a crime scene, weren't you?"

"You should watch out what you say, Ms. Cykes. It could cause you...problems." _Gulp. _"I already told you. This is a terrible misunderstanding. I didn't kill anyone."

"I'm afraid that's a contradiction, Mr. Les. There's proof that you killed Case Close that day! TAKE THAT!"

"What's that candlestick?" The judge asked.

"It's the murder weapon that Snakey Butcher used to kill Case Close." Athena explained. "It was found in Mr. Les' car. And that's why he was arrested."

"Are there any fingerprints on that candlestick?" Les asked.

"Of course not." Gusler said. "Butcher's smarter than that. He surely uses gloves during his crimes."

"So, if that candlestick had been found at the crime scene, it wouldn't have been incriminating...at all."

"What are you trying to say?" Athena asked.

"Ms. Cykes, if you murdered someone, would you take with you a non-incriminating piece of evidence?"

"!"

"Wait." The judge said. "Are you implying...?"

"I'm only saying that if I were Snakey Butcher, and I'm not, I would have never brought that candlestick with me."

"Do you mean...that this evidence is forged!?" The judge opened his eyes in shock.

"You can reach your own...conclusions."

"OBJECTION!" Riddles kicked the desk. "What if he wanted a souvenir from the crime!? I don't think he's above it!"

"Not sure about that." Les said. "For what I've heard, Snakey Butcher is most efficient at what he does, and does not waste any time in useless actions."

"If only we had a way to prove that this evidence is forged..." Athena muttered.

"Are you sure there's none, Athena?" Mia asked.

"?" _Wait, maybe... _"There's a way!" Athena slammed the desk.

"What do you mean, Ms. Cykes?" The judge asked.

"There's a way to check if this evidence is forged!"

"Then share it with the court."

"TAKE THAT!"

"That's...Detective Dycatt!?"

"Yes." Athena grinned. "Bailiff, summon her!"

"Hey! That's my line!" The judge said. "Bailiff! Summon Detective Dycatt!"

* * *

Detective Dycatt took the stand. "What do you want from me? I'm useless."

"No, you're not!" Athena slammed the desk. "Do you still have the photos of the murder of Case Close in your phone?"

"Yes."

"Show them to the court! Quickly!"

"O-okay."

"There are five photos." The judge said. "Which one of them you're interested in?"

"TAKE THAT! The third one!"

"And what is so interesting about it?"

"TAKE THAT! Here! Can you see it!? The candlestick!"

"Oh!" The judge opened his eyes in shock.

"These photos were taken after Snakey Butcher had left the office. Therefore , the candlestick is forged evidence!"

The gallery burst into chatter.

"And there's only one person who could have forged it!" Athena pointed out her finger. "Detective Gusler! When Officer Redgreen ticketed Mr. Les, she called him. Then he took the candlestick from the crime scene, went to Wonder Street and put it in Mr. Les car! Officer Redgreen probably saw him, and that's why he had to kill her! Then he tampered with the crime scene, used his tape recorder to fake a call and an alibi and tried to pin the blame on Chief Scruffy by dropping the body on him!"

"AAAAAAAARGH!" Gusler started gobbling donuts without chewing. "No! You don't understand! This is the only way we can catch this guy! Officer Redgreen didn't understand it either! Why!? Why can't you understand!?"

"So let me get it right." Riddles said. "Because you weren't competent enough to catch your target, you decided to forge some evidence. You couldn't do so unnoticed, so you killed the woman who saw you, and even that, you also screwed it up. What a pathetic man you are."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gusler kept gobbling donuts at an increasing pace until he choked and collapsed.

* * *

"How's the witness. Prosecutor Riddles?" The judge asked.

"Probably better than when I'm done with him." Riddles, said, with his hat shadowing his eyes. _When it comes to torment people psychologically, he's not biased at all._

"Well, I see no reason to further prolong this trial." The judge banged his gavel." This court finds the defendant, Dick Gumshoe...

**NOT GUILTY**

* * *

**January 16, 1:13 PM**

**District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 1**

"Good job there, Wright girl." Gumshoe said.

"You're welcome, Chief Scruffy!" Athena said, giving a V-sign.

"Did everything turn out okay?" Pearl asked.

"Oh! Pearly! You're back!"

"Yeah. Did Mystic Mia help you?"

"Yeah, She helped me a lot. And it's been really cool meeting the Grandboss. Thanks for that."

Maggey, Ema, Copper, Selak and Dycatt entered the lobby.

"Congratulations, Boss." Ema said.

"Yeah" Selak said. "And sorry about accusing you and everything."

"I'm sorry, too." Dycatt said. "We shouldn't have suspected you."

"Same here." Copper said.

"Don't worry." Gumshoe said. "You were just trying to do your job."

"A tad to hard." Widget chirped.

"There's no such a thing as trying too hard." Copper said.

"Ha! I like how you think, newbie!" Gumshoe said. "You got potential. Just don't be so presumptuous."

"It's not called presumptuous if you do what you say."

"Selak, nobody is going to force you to retire if you don't want to."

"Thanks, Chief." Selak said. "But I've been thinking, and maybe it's not such a bad idea after all."

"Dycatt, I'm not going to fire you just because you are clumsy. We all screw up once in a while."

"That's very nice, but maybe I should find a job in which my clumsy feet are not such a problem."

"And Maggey, thanks a lot for believing in me. You too, Skye."

"You too, Skye? That's all?" Ema said. "Do you know how many law offices did I have to visit to find you a semi-decent lawyer?" _What's that about semi-decent!?_

"Just one?" Widget beeped. Ema threw Athena a snackoo.

"Excuse me." Guile Les said, joining them. "Sorry to interrupt you, but now that the truth has been...unraveled, I think there's no reason for me to be...under arrest."

"Scientifically speaking, he's right." Ema said. "The only evidence against him was the candlestick, and it was forged."

Les raised his handcuffed arms.

"Take them off, newbie." Gumshoe said.

"But..."

"Do it. We can't have people arrested without a reason."

Copper released Les.

"Thanks for clearing this mess, Ms. Cykes. I'll be forever...in your debt." Les said, bowing. "And now, if you'll excuse me, there are...business I need to take care of."

"I thought you were a butcher." Athena said.

"And I am." He said, smiling evilly. "And that meat... is not going to mince itself."

As Les left the lobby, Prosecutor Riddles entered.

"I hope you are happy." He said. "Setting that murderer free."

"Sore loser, are we?" Athena said.

"So you're one of those lawyers, huh? Winning is all you care about."

"All I did was finding the truth!"

"The truth, huh? Tell me, Ms. Cykes, How many lives is worth the truth?"

"?"

"You can take apart your mother but you can't answer that question?"

"Why...do you do that?"

"Why do I do what? Telling the truth? Are you a little hypocrite? Isn't the truth so very important? Or that's only when you like the truth? And when you don't like it, you just ignore it and forget about it. That's what most people do, actually."

"..."

"But anyways, I guess you're right. It's not your fault that these guys are a bunch of incompetents." Riddles said, pointing to the detectives.

"You know, he was kinda right." Dycatt said after Riddles left. "In the end, Gusler was the only one who did something useful to catch Butcher."

"Don't say that!" Athena shouted. "What he did wasn't right! And I have proof! TAKE THAT!"

"Is that Officer Redgreen?" Maggey asked.

"Yeah, and now she's dead." Athena said. "That's how things always end when the end justify the means!"

"The Brat is right!" Copper said. "Doing things the right way is what make us different from the bad guys! Nobody is perfect! He'll leave a clue behind eventually! And no matter how small it is, I'll be there to spot it!"

"At first, I have my doubts about you." Maggey said. "I only put you in charge because you were the only one that wasn't affected about what happened last month. But I see that you deserve your rank!"

"Of course I deserve it!" _I'd stop there, Maggey. Inflating this guy's ego is not a good idea._

"Oh! It seems we're late!" Trucy said, suddenly slamming the door open. Apollo and Phoenix entered after her.

"Oh!" Athena gasped in shock. "You're back!"

"Yeah." Trucy said. "We arrived sooner than we expected and we heard that you were at the courthouse, so we came here."

"Woah." Phoenix said. "Half of the Criminal Affairs department is here. Just how much is going to cost the mess you've got yourself into, Athena?"

"I didn't get myself in any mess, Boss!" Athena yelled. "I was defending Chief Scruffy!"

"Gumshoe? Then I guess we're not getting paid, as usual."

"Don't worry about that, pal." Gumshoe said. "I don't have financial problems anymore, because I'm the co-creator of the Blue Badger."

"And the Head Detective of Criminal Affairs." Maggey said.

"Yeah, that too."

"Hey, Apollo, did you have fun?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. It was great." Apollo replied, smiling.

"Are you happy now?"

"W-what kind of question is that?" Apollo grimaced. "Of course I am." _That's not what the discord in your voice is telling me._

"Trucy, I think Apollo is still sad." Athena said to her.

"Really?" Trucy looked down. "Well, then I'll do my best to cheer him up! Don't worry too much, Athena. He's tougher than he looks like. Before you know it, he'll be back tackling cases with that burning passion of his, You'll see!"

* * *

**A/N: So here ends another case. Was it cool or it sucked or it was just fine or what?**

**And now, as I promised, punny names:**

**Matthew Selak: Methuselah**

**Scarlett Dycatt: Scaredycat**

**Douglas Gusler: Doughnut Guzzler. (I know, this one doesn't make any sense. I'm not a pun machine.)**

**Guile Les: Guileless**

**Amber Redgreen: This one isn't exactly pun but...traffic lights. Since it's pretty obvious I'll tell a story about it. In the very first concept of this case, the victim was another detective, but I thought that Amber Redgreen would be a very funny name for a traffic guard, so I change it to include it.**


	21. Turnabout Jailbreak: Investigation 1-1

**A/N: You thought I was dead? Well, I wasn't XD. I was just busy with a mix of real life issues and writer's block. But I whole-heartedly intend to finish this story. I don't care if it's next year or in 2020, I'll end this eventually. I'd like to finish it before the release of AA6 so I don't have to add 'AU' to the summary, but I don't think that's going to be possible. In case it wasn't obvious already, the updates won't follow a regular schedule from now on.**

* * *

The clock hit twelve. In the darkness of a women's prison courtyard, the inmates were fighting against the prison guards. One of the guards hit an inmate, which caused her to step back and fall on the ground. She fell on something soft and turned to see what it was. When she realized that it was a dead body, her scream pierced the air.

* * *

**May 1 , 11:00 AM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

**POV: Apollo Justice**

"HERE COMES JUSTICE!" Apollo shouted, entering the agency.

"Darn it, Apollo!" Athena yelled in anger. "You've made me spill my juice on my suit!"

"At least is not hot coffee."

"That's not the point! Do you really need to shout that every time you enter the office!? I have sensitive hearing! Are you ever going to take it into account!?"

"Hey, take it easy. I didn't know you were here."

"Why wouldn't I be here!? I work here! And come to think of it, why are you so late?"

"I'm not late. I was here before you came, but Mr. Wright sent me to the grocery store to buy...well, stuff. For him, not for the office. Obviously. By the way, where is he?"

"He's cleaning the toilet."

"Himself!?" _Something here is off._

"Yep. Weird, huh?"

"C'mon, it's not that weird!" Phoenix's voice came from the bathroom. "I've been feeling like cleaning the toilet myself lately. You know, like in the old times. It brings back precious memories." _In which universe cleaning the toilets is a precious memory? _"By the way, Apollo, you got a call from a client short after you left."

"A call for me specifically?" Apollo asked. "From the detention center?"

"No." Phoenix replied. "From the Central Prison. It was urgent, apparently."

"Oh."_ It must be her. _"Then I guess I should go there. Want to come, Athena?"

"Only if you tune down your Chords of Steel." Athena replied.

"Well, you can come and put up with my Chords of Steel or stay here and assist Mr. Wright at toilet-cleaning."

"Darn it. You win this time, Justice. But don't get used to it."

* * *

**May 1 , 12:30 PM**

**Central Prison – Entrance**

"So do you know who's called you?" Athena asked.

"Well, my only client here is Aura." Apollo replied.

"Aura Blackquill!?"

"Yeah. I defended her in her trial for the hostage-taking, remember?"

"Yeah. She was found guilty."

"Well, she was guilty. She got a year for false imprisonment and death threats. It was a pretty positive result, all things considered."

"But why would she call you now? Does she want to ask for parole or something?"

"I don't know. That's why we are here."

A bald middle-aged man with brown hair on the sides and brown eyes was blocking the entrance. He was wearing black pants, a blue dress shirt and glasses.

"Sorry, but we aren't allowing visitors today." He said. "But I'll talk to you about the prison if you want so your trip here is not a waste of time."

"Excuse me?" Apollo asked, grimacing.

"Oh. Forgive me, I've still not introduced myself. My name is Nick Warden and I'm the warden of this prison, as stated in this tag." He gripped a tag in his chest with the word 'Warden' on it. _Is that supposed to be his name or his rank? And why do the biggest freaks have always the highest ranks? _"That's why I know everything you need to know about this prison. Would you like to hear?"

"I...don't even know what to say to that."

"Never say no to knowledge, Apollo!" Athena said.

"I stand by my statement."

"Well. The prison used to be one big facility with the detention center." Warden started. _Oh. I guess the question was rhetoric or something. _"But due to a certain incident, they were separated."

"Wait. Incident? What incident?"

"Incident?" Warden started sweating and gripped his name-tag. "What incident? I don't know anything about an incident."

"You...just said that the prison and the detention center were separated due to a certain incident."

"Oh. That incident. One of the suspects held in the detention center was killed in the prison. The case was solved long ago."

"Wait. There's another incident?"

"No. No more incidents have occurred in this prison. Ever. Why do you think there's incident? There isn't any incidents." _Okay. I definitely should go back to this topic later. _"Just...look at this plans. I'll explain the layout of the building."

"I think he's hiding something, Apollo." Athena commented. _Thanks for warning him about my suspicions, Athena._

"I know very well the layout because I'm the warden, as this tag states." _We heard you the first time. _"The prison comprise two parts: the men's module on the right and the women's module on the left. In the building separating them there are the solitary cells, that are coed. Since they're solitary, it doesn't pose a problem. The cells are in the basement of the building and in the upside part there are the offices. My office is that one on the fourth floor. It's the warden's office. Because I'm the warden, as this tag states."

"That one with the boarded window?" Apollo asked.

"Yes. One of the inmates broke it with a stone a few nights ago and we had to board it to prevent it from happening again."

"And isn't it too dark in there?" Athena said.

"Don't worry. There's another window on the men's side. The light enters through it so the warden, namely me, as this tag states, can work properly in his office, which is my office. "

**Boarded window added to the court record.**

(The warden's office window to the women's module is boarded because a inmate broke it with a stone.)

_I don't think the warden, namely you, is very good at logic problem-solving._

"Back to the layout, the men's and women's modules are completely symmetrical, for the sake of gender equality." _I don't think that's what gender equality is about. _"In both, the cells collide with the central building and the courtyard surrounds them. The prison services, such as the dining hall, the gym and the shower room are scattered in the courtyard and, surrounding everything, there's a fifteen feet tall wall." _Prison...services? _"There are some stairs to get up on the wall, but they're locked and only the prison guards have access to it. And that's all I, the warden, as stated in this tag, has to say about this matter. Pretty instructive, huh?"

"Kinda boring, actually." Athena said.

"Never say no to knowledge, Athena." Apollo said sarcastically.

"I hate when you do that."

"And I love doing it."

"Show more respect, kids!" Warden said. "You're talking to the warden! Haven't you seen the tag?"

"Leave the tag alone already!" Widget chirped.

"On another note, that incident you mentioned earlier..." Apollo started to say.

"Incident!? What incident!? Nothing important has happened here lately!" _My bracelet...is reacting. I should be able to spot a nervous tell._

**Incident!? ****What incident!? ****Nothing important ****has happened here ****lately!**

"GOTCHA! You're lying, Mr. Warden!"

"It's Warden Warden. As the tag..."

"The tag is not the point!" Athena shouted.

"Actually, the tag is the point." Apollo said.

"What?" Athena grimaced.

"Warden Warden, just when you said 'lately', your grip on the tag tightened." Apollo explained. "Something did happen here lately, right!? Something that endangers your position as the Warden!"

"Ack!" Warden flinched and started sweating. Then he pulled out a handkerchief and started wiping the sweat off his face. "I don't know what jailbreak you're talking about!"

"A jailbreak!?" Athena asked in shock.

"Ack! How did you figure it out!?"

"Because you've just told us." Apollo replied.

"Darn it! I'm really bad at keeping secrets under pressure."

"Pressing people until they spill the beans is what we do best!" Athena said, grinning.

"Fine, I'll tell you! There was a prison riot and a jailbreak at the women's module last night."

"Talk about lax security." Widget beeped.

"Most of the guards were in a special training camp to improve our security and they took advantage of that. Fate likes cruel jokes. But don't worry, with the help of the Police Department, we've already caught almost all of the inmates that escaped."

"Almost!?" Apollo asked in shock.

"And how comes that this incident hasn't appeared in the news?" Athena asked in thought.

"We haven't told the press yet." Warden replied. "We don't want people to panic, do we?"

"That's totally wrong!" Apollo shouted.

"Who are you to decide that? Because I don't see any tags on your chest." _What the heck is going on here? And does he stop being the warden if he loses that tag or something?_

A woman with black eyes and long, ginger, curly hair with a bang that covered her forehead came out of the prison. She was wearing a guard uniform and hitting a nightstick against her palm menacingly.

"Warden Warden, I have a report." She said.

"As the warden, I grant you permission to speak."

"The last escaped inmate has just been arrested."

"That's a relief. Well, you can write your news article now, Mr. and Mrs. Busybody."

"Huh...We're not reporters." Apollo said.

"Then what are you doing here!?"

"We're lawyers. We're here to talk to a client."

"A client here? Oh! Aura Blackquill?"

"How do you know!?" Athena asked in shock.

"Well, she's the inmate who needs a lawyer urgently right now." Warden replied. "If that's the case, you can visit her in her cell. As the warden, I can grant you permission to do so. But Officer Clubb here will escort and watch over you."

"My name is Byllie Clubb, nice to meet you." She said with a death glare. "You better don't try anything funny." _I don't like what she's doing with that nightstick._

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): My junior co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

**Nick Warden **(Male; 46): The Warden of the Central Prison. He likes showing off his rank.

**Byllie Clubb **(Female; 32): A prison guard. She's kind of...billy-happy.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Just putting this badge on makes me feel ready.

**Boarded window: **The warden's office window to the women's module is boarded because an inmate broke it with a stone.


	22. Turnabout Jailbreak: Investigation 1-2

**May 1 , 1:17 PM**

**Women's Module – Aura's Cell**

"I'll wait outside." Clubb said when they got to cell."But I'll be watching you." _This woman is definetily going to appear in my nightmares. _

"Took you long enough." A purple-haired woman inside the cell said.

"Good morning, Aura." Apollo greeted, entering with Athena.

"Oh. Have you brought the princess?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, she's not my favorite person in the world, but it's not like I've been able to decide my company lately..."

"C'mon, Aura!" Athena said. "Can't we be friends?"

"Hmph. I know what you've been doing, princess." Aura replied. "What kind of daughter are you? Betraying your mother like that..."

"You...know?" Athena muttered, rubbing her arm. _I have no idea what is going on, but I don't think asking would be a good idea._

"So anyways, why did you call me?" Apollo asked.

"Do you know about what happened this night?" Aura asked.

"You mean the riot and the prison break?"

"I mean the murder."

"A murder!?"

"Yeah. In the middle of the chaos, one of the inmates was killed, and they think I did it."

"So...you're arrested?" Athena asked in thought.

"Not technically, since I'm already in jail, but they're going to put me on trial and everything." Aura replied. "Would you defend a dangerous hostage-taker like me, Apollo?"

"Well, I've defended smugglers, forgers, gangsters and a corpse looter." Apollo said. "And that without counting that I've already defended you once, so..."

"Have you really defended so many delinquents?" Athena asked.

"Well, I'm a lawyer." He replied. "I'll take your case with one condition, Aura. You have to be nice to Athena."

"Hmph." Aura huffed. "I'll try."

"Fair enough, I guess. Back to the case, Why do they think that you're the culprit?"

"They found my screwdriver stuck in the body."

"A screwdriver? Why do you have a screwdriver here!?"

"Life is pretty boring here." _Isn't that the point? _"So I make things to entertain myself. Like this." She pulled out a robot miniature. "I call it Mini-Clonco. It doesn't have a 'brain' like the real one, but it can move and everything."

"You...really feel lonely here, don't you?" Athena asked.

"Do you need to be so empathetic all the time? It's annoying." Aura said, squeezing Mini-Clonco. _I guess empathy just comes along when you can hear exactly what people are feeling. _"Meh. It's not the same if it doesn't cry."

"Actually, what I was trying to ask is why they let an inmate have a screwdriver." Apollo explained.

"They don't." Aura said. "But I have my ways."

Suddenly, a screech was heard and a hawk entered the cell and perched on Aura's shoulder. A man with black hair in a ponytail entered after it.

"Prosecutor Blackquill!?" Apollo shouted.

"I see your voice is stentorian as ever, Justice-dono." Blackquill replied.

"Simon, make this thing get off my shoulder." Aura ordered.

"You should be honored. Few are those who Taka deems worthy enough to perch on them." _Maybe the Blackquills have falconry in their genes or something._

"Then he should be honored, too, because I don't deem any random bird worthy enough to eat them for dinner."

"That's a battle you shouldn't start, or you might be surprised as to who's the dinner and who's the diner."

Taka got off Aura's shoulder and perched on Simon. "Shame on you, Simon. A bird knows what's good for him better than you." _Is there something more beautiful than fraternal love? _

"How ungrateful of you to treat him like this after all the gifts he has been delivering to you."

"Wait." Athena said. "Are you helping Aura to smuggle things here?"

"I have no choice." Blackquill admitted. "I'm in life debt with this woman."

"Finally all that samurai nonsense is good for something." Aura commented. _I wonder if the samurai code is all there's to it or he feels responsible for her being here._

"So what are you doing here, Prosecutor Blackquill?" Apollo asked. "Don't tell me you're the prosecutor for this case."

"I'm not." Blackquill replied. "This is a family visit."

"But I thought that they weren't allowing any visitors today." Athena said.

"Is that so? Nobody has attempted to stop me." _Well, I wouldn't have done it if it had been me, either._

"So then, are you here to check on Aura and make sure that the other inmates don't bully her and that kind of thing?" Athena asked. "That's very nice of you!"

"Actually, I'm here to make sure that she doesn't intimidate the other inmates. After all, she's a dangerous hostage-taker who is not above death threats."

"But that was just a bluff, right, Aura? You weren't really going to harm anyone."

"Actually, it was disappointing." Aura said. "Everyone was so helpful that I didn't even have to break a single bone. It was a major letdown after what I was planning to do with the princess." _How did I manage to get her only a year again?_

"That could have worked." Blackquill said, glaring at her. "They would have been forced to postpone my execution in order to try me for a different murder. A real one." _Okay...Now they're starting to scare me._

Suddenly, both siblings started laughing very loudly and smacking the most nearby walls.

"W-were they joking?" Athena asked.

"I'm not going to ask." Apollo replied.

"So how's doing Hunk of Junk?" Aura asked. "Don't be afraid of taking him apart if he doesn't behave."

"Why would I be afraid of such a thing?" Blackquill replied.

"Are you taking care of Clonco, Simon?" Athena asked.

"As I said, I have no choice. Although Taka is not very fond of him." _The Samurai, The Hawk and The Robot. It'd make for a good cartoon._

"But shouldn't he be at the Space Center?"

"It's a long story." Aura explained. "After the hostage-taking incident, they kind of...fired me and forbade me to work in any government-sponsored project ever again. Do you think we could sue them for unfair dismissal, Apollo?"

"Well, you used government properties to take twelve hostages." Apollo replied. "I wouldn't call that an 'unfair' dismissal."

"Why do I have to have an honest lawyer?" Aura complained. "I mean, What are the chances?"

"Negligible." Blackquill said.

"Hey!" Athena yelled.

"Anyway, I knew you would say something like that so I did the negotiations myself." Aura continued. "I told them that I should take the robots with me, since I'm their creator, but they only let me keep the Hunk of Junk, and that was thanks to Cosmos." _Well, you can count yourself lucky. _"But they don't let me have him here, so I asked Simon to take care of him."

"You lost a lot that day, huh?" Athena asked, rubbing her arm.

"You should learn to think about the consequences of your actions before doing something." Blackquill said.

"Hmph. I knew very well what I was getting into." Aura huffed. "I thought it through and went with it because it was the right thing to do."

"Taking hostages wasn't right." Apollo said.

"And if it was so wrong, why did you defend me?"

"Because I thought that I owed it to you. I've always thought that I could have stopped you. Besides, you helped me when I most needed it."

"Oh, so that's it? You feel guilty because you asked me to prolong the trial? Listen, Apollo, all the decisions I made that day, I made them myself. I'm the only one to blame. But I'm glad that I made them, because they saved Simon's life. I regret nothing."

"Neither I do." Blackquill said. _A Blackquill never regrets. They could turn that into a familiar motto or something._

"You made quite clear that you weren't sorry in your trial, Aura." Apollo said.

"And she only got one year?" Athena asked in thought.

"Amazing, huh?" Aura laughed. "You're really good at your thing, Apollo." _Don't cry, Apollo. It's just a compliment. It's completely natural. You knew the chances of this happening to you...existed._

"I've been informed that you're on trial again." Blackquill said. "What have you done this time?"

"Nothing. They just think that I killed my cellmate for some reason. Prosecutors aren't more competent than lawyers."

"That's extremely offensive."

"Wait." Athena said. "The victim was your cellmate?"

"Yeah." Aura replied. "We didn't get along, but I wouldn't have killed her for that. Although I can't say that I'll miss her."

"You're not really helping our case here." Apollo commented.

"Hey, I may be a lot things, but at least I'm not a liar."

"But if this is the victim's cell...there could be a clue here!" Athena yelled.

"If you're interested in it, her stuff is right there in that corner."

"Are you seriously planning on rummaging the belongings of a deceased?" Blackquill said.

"Don't bother, Simon."

"Apollo, Look!" Athena shouted. "I've found something interesting!"

"Last time you said that to me, you had found a documentary about dolphins on TV." Apollo said.

"Dolphins are interesting!"

"Not enough to interrupt my Chords of Steel workout!"

"Aura, if you can't afford a better defense, I've been earning more than I spend lately, so I can offer you economical support." Blackquill scoffed. _Blackquill would be the last guy I would borrow money from._

"Shut up, Simon!" Athena shouted in anger. "We're really onto something!"

"I'd rather if Apollo is the one to decide that." Aura said.

"And why is that!?"

"Do you really need an answer to that, Ms. 'A Yokai did it'?" Apollo asked. "What have you found?"

"It's a note."

"And what does it says?"

"Read it yourself, Mr. 'I'm smarter than Athena'."

"I didn't mean to say that you aren't smart. I meant that sometimes you aren't all that good at deciding which ideas are good and which aren't."

"Well, you aren't all that good at apologizing, apparently."

"In that case, I offer you my Apollo-gies. He He He."

"Hahaha! That one was actually pretty good!"

"Read the bloody note already!" Blackquill shouted.

"Fine, fine." Apollo said. "'You little scumbag, if you know what's good for you, you'd better come to the blind spot tomorrow at 1:00 PM'. This looks like a threat!"

"I told you it was something!" Athena shouted.

**Meeting note added to the Court Record**

('You little scumbag, if you know what's good for you, you'd better come to the blind spot tomorrow at 1:00 PM'.)

"But what's the'blind spot'?" Apollo asked.

"It's the only place in the courtyard where there aren't any surveillance cameras around." Aura explained. "People go there to do the things that they don't want to get recorded doing."

"And why there aren't any cameras there?"

"Budgets cuts, I think." _A jailbreak is suddenly a lot less striking. _"Anyway, courtyard time for all the inmates is from 12:00 PM to 2:00 PM everyday, so anyone could have written it."

"Maybe we could have the handwriting analyzed?" Athena suggested.

"Speaking of the handwriting, it's horrible." Apollo commented. "As if it had been written with the non-dominant hand."

"Most likely, they did it deliberately in order to hinder any analysis." Blackquill said. "Your little clue is not that valuable, after all. That's probably why the police hasn't required it."

"No." Aura said. "The police hasn't required it because they haven't checked this cell yet. They're busy with the crime scene."

"And where's is the crime scene?" Athena asked.

"They found the body in the courtyard."

"Then I think is time for us to go there." Apollo said.

* * *

**May 1 , 2:41 PM**

**Women's Module – Courtyard**

Apollo and Athena found Detective Copper in the courtyard.

"Look who's here!" He said. "Mr. Demon and Ms. Ponybutt, everyone's favorite comedy duo!"

"P-ponybutt!?" Athena shouted. "But a ponytail is a completely normal hairstyle!"

"Shame on you, Brat, priding on being average..."

"What!? No! Just look at my ponytail! It's insanely long! And this cowlick on my forehead...what the heck is it even supposed to be!? If you look at it this way...my hair is even weirder than Apollo's!"

"This psychological manipulation thing is not that difficult. I don't know what's the big deal with Prosecutor Blackquill."

"Well, you should try with someone less suggestible next time." Apollo said.

"Right, I guess it's easier with kids."

"When are you going to quit with that!?" Athena yelled. "Apollo, would you defend me if I get in trouble for punching him!?"

"Is that a challenge?" _Should I stop them? If I let them be, someone's probably going to get hurt. But on the other hand, if I do something, that someone is probably going to be me. _"1vs1 would be unfair, so the two of you can go against me at the same time."

"No way! I can beat both of you with my hands tied! Apollo goes in your team!"

"Then I guess there's only one way to settle this. A Triple Threat Match!"

"That's it, then! It's on!"

_Wait. What!? _"Detective, are you really going to start a fight with a girl?" Apollo asked.

"It wouldn't be the first girl I've beaten up today." Copper replied.

"And you're proud of it!?"

"Hey, Have you seen those prison girls? Some of them have biceps bigger than your forehead. Which is saying something." He turned to the wall, where some inmates were leaning. "Hey! This guy with the spikes says that he can beat you all at once with his hands tied!"

"Are you trying to get me killed!?"

Copper bust into laughter. "Don't blame me, blame your sexism."

"So...you've helped catching the escaped prisoners?" Athena asked.

"Yep." Copper replied, hitting his chest. "And now I'm in charge of the murder case. It's been a busy day."

"And are you willing to share information with us?" Apollo asked.

"Well, it'd be very impolite refusing to fulfill a last will." _I should have let her punch him. _"I guess you know the basis already. There was a riot and a prison break, and in the middle of the chaos, one of the inmates was murdered. We found the body there, next to the shower room, although you've probably figured that out already with the chalk outline and everything."

"Yeah, I suspected it." Apollo said. "Do you know who's the victim?"

"Exie Cushion. An inmate on death row. Do you believe in fate, Wimp?"

"It's actually pretty ironic. I guess you could say that she was executed sooner than scheduled."

"Not so. Her execution was scheduled for today."

"What!?"

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): My junior co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

**Nick Warden **(Male; 46): The Warden of the Central Prison. He likes showing off his rank.

**Byllie Clubb **(Female; 32): A prison guard. She's kind of...billy-happy.

**Aura Blackquill **(Female; 37): The defendant. She used to be a robotics engineer at the Space Center.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): The detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Exie Cushion **(Female; 38): The victim. She was supposed to be executed the day of the crime.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Just putting this badge on makes me feel ready.

**Boarded window: **The warden's office window to the women's module is boarded because an inmate broke it with a stone.

**Meeting Note: **'You little scumbag, if you know what's good for you, you'd better come to the blind spot tomorrow at 1:00 PM'.


	23. Turnabout Jailbreak: Investigation 1-3

"The riot could have saved her life, but it ended up killing her before than expected." Copper said. "I guess when it's your time, it's your time. And that's not all. Do you know how criminals are executed here, right?"

"They hang them, I think."

"Exactly. Well, the victim was strangled to death. There isn't an autopsy report yet, but we've found traces of her blood on this rope. And the rope was near the body, so..."

**Rope added to the Court Record**

(The murder weapon. It has traces of the victim's blood. It's pretty long.)

"That's a really twisted twist of fate."

"That rope reminds me of that time you tied me up." Athena commented.

"What?" Copper said. "Wimp, dragging poor innocent kids into your perversions is not right!"

"I'm not a kid!"

"It was her idea!" Apollo shouted.

"..."

"What I meant is..."

"So those horns of yours arent't just for show, huh, Horny Lawyer?" _And I thought he couldn't come up with a more humilliating nickname._

"Something's bothering me." Athena said. "Why would anyone want to kill someone who's already on death row?"

"Obviously, someone who wanted to do it themselves." Copper said. "That's why we think the motive for this crime is hate."

"And who would hate her so much?"

"Maybe it's related to what she did to end up on death row?" Apollo suggested.

"She was on death row for killing a whole family." Copper explained. "No survivors, so no avengers. It has to be an enemy she made here in jail. And apparently she didn't get along with the defendant. The prosecution is going to base the case on that."

"Speaking of the prosecution, do you know who is it?" Athena asked.

"I haven't meet the guy yet, but according to Laby, he's a 'glimmerous fop'."

"Shoot." Apollo muttered.

"Do you know who he's talking about, Apollo?" Athena asked. "It's bad for our case?"

"I don't know about our case, but it's certainly bad for my nerves."

"Anyway, a monkey could do the prosecution." Copper said. "You're going to get a guilty this time."

"We'll see about that!" Athena shouted.

"Don't be stubborn, Brat. We found her screwdriver sticking out of the victim's body."

**Aura's screwdriver added to the Court Record**

(It was found stabbed in the victim's body.)

"Wasn't strangling the cause of death?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah, but she could have got stabbed during the struggle."

"That screwdriver is really all you have against Aura?"

"No. We also have a witness who's going to testify tomorrow." _Of course._

"And where's is that witness!?" Athena yelled. "We have to talk with them."

"I saw her entering the shower room a while ago."

"Then let's go!" Athena shouted, grabbing Apollo's arm and starting to run.

"Wait, Athena!" Apollo shouted. "We can't just enter...! Why do I bother?"

* * *

**May 1 , 3:33 PM**

**Women's Module – Shower room**

When Apollo and Athena entered the room, a woman with blue eyes and pink hair in two pigtails was standing there. She had freckles and was wearing a short white nurse uniform.

"Hey!" She said. "Are you two peepers!?"

"NO!" Apollo shouted. "We're just Ms. Blackquill's lawyers! We were just looking for the witness who's going to testify tomorrow!"

"Oh! That's me! In that case I forgive you because I'm already dressed. And because you're hot."

"Wait. What?"

"I'm Karin Nurce. What's your name?"

"Apollo Justice."

"And I'm Athena Cykes!"

"Nobody asked you." Nurce said.

"Jerk." Widget beeped.

"So, Ms. Nurce, are you a nurse here?" Apollo asked.

"Call me Karin, Polly-Dolly."

"P-polly-dolly?"

"I think she wins Apollo." Athena said. "That has to be the most humilliating thing that anyone has called you ever."

"The competence was tough, though." Apollo commented. "Back to the point, are you a nurse, Karin?"

"Oh! You're interested in me!" She started bouncing. "I used to be a nurse before they locked me up, but now I'm just an inmate who works in the infirmary. It reduces my sentence."

"And what are you going to testify about tomorrow?"

"Ack! What I'm going to do now!? On one hand, that handsome detective told me not to tell the defense, but on the other hand..." She leaned very close to Apollo. "You're. So. Cute." _I'm starting to feel uncorfortable. _"You're turning red. Do you have a fever? Want me to take care of you?"

"Apollo, I think she likes you." Athena whispered. "Take advantage of it!"

"How I'm supposed to do that1?" Apollo replied.

"Use your masculine wiles!"

"My what? Oh! You mean...my Chords of Steel?"

"..."

"Are you fine, lady!?" He shouted to Nurce.

"Really, Apollo?" Athena grimaced. "'Are you fine, lady'? That's your method?"

Nurce started hopping. "Awww! You have such a loud and manly voice...But you're so tiny and adorable at the same time...You're like...a mix of fantasies!"

"Did that really work?" Athena said, grimacing.

"Don't you have anywhere to go, brat?"

"Me? Oh! Right! I left the oven in the chicken!" Athena ran away.

"Wait, Athena!" Apollo shouted. "Don't leave me alone with...You're going to pay for this."

"So...where were we, Polly-Dolly?" Nurce said, leaning close to him.

"H-huh...We were talking about the case." He replied. _I better keep her busy. I'm really glad I didn't say that out loud. _"If you're a witness, does that mean that you saw the crime?"

"Nah." She replied. "I'm just going to testify about Exie's and Aura's mutual dislike. It's not the first time Exie has been stabbed with that screwdriver."

"What!?"

"Since I work in the infirmary, I'm aware of everybody's health problems. Exie used to go a lot."

"With stab wounds!?"

"No. That was only one time. But she suffered from insomnia."

"Insomnia?"

"Yeah, I have her medical report with me. The police asked me to give it to them, but since you are so charming, I'll show you first."

**Medical report added to the Court Record**

(Patient: Exie Cushion. Diagnosis: Insomnia. Treatment: 'Zzzzz' Sleeping Pills.)

"What's going on here!?" Detective Copper shouted, slamming the door open. "I see. The Horny Lawyer strikes again, huh!?"

"What!?"

"Don't worry, Ms. Nurce, you have a prodigy protecting you!"

"Awww, you don't need to fight for me, guys." Nurce said, hopping.

"We're not fighting for you." Apollo muttered.

"Come with me, we have to prepare tomorrow's trial." Copper said, grabbing Nurce's arm.

"But I was having fun with Polly-Dolly." Nurce pouted.

"Trust me, it's for the best." Copper said. "He would have tied you up."

"Hehehe. That sounds like a lot of fun." _For once I agree with Copper. This is for the best._

_Well, I guess I have to find Athena now._

* * *

**May 1 , 4:09 PM**

**Women's Module – Courtyard**

"Hi. Apollo." Athena said.

"You've abandoned me with that madwoman!" Apollo said. "I thought we were friends."

"At least she told you about that medical report."

"How do you know that?"

"Eavesdropping. In case you needed my help. See? I didn't abandon you."

"Well, you're still going to pay for that."

"Look, isn't that Detective Skye?"

"Don't change the...Actually, yes, that's her."

"Good morning, Detective Skye!" Athena yelled, approaching her.

"Speak for yourself." Ema huffed.

"Are you having a bad day?"

"I wonder if there are any good days in her calendar." Apollo muttered. Ema threw him a snackoo. "Auch! Was I thinking out loud!?"

"You were talking." Ema said.

"So are you mad because you have to watch over the crime scene again?"

"No, it's my day off. I've come here to visit my sister." _Why do they allow everybody's visits except ours?_

"Your sister is in jail!?" Athena asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Wright defended her like 10 years ago."

"Ten years ago!?" Apollo shouted. "It didn't go very well, huh?"

"Oh ,no, it went as well as it could have gone. The initial charge was murder and in the end she was found guilty only of the things she had really done."

"And what did she do be locked up here 10 years?"

"Murder accomplice and quite a lot of forgery. And that kind of thing is especially serious when you're the Chief Prosecutor."

"What!?"

"But it wasn't her fault! The Chief of Police blackmailed her!" _The Chief of Police blackmailed the Chief Prosecutor into a lot of illegal things!? And the Dark Age of Law is now!?_

"But in that case, she could ask for parole or something." Athena suggested.

"That's what I always tell her!" Ema said, starting to eat snackoos. "Her behavior has been perfect all this time! She even helped the guards to stop the riot last night! I'm sure they'd release her if she just asked for it. But she's determined in completing the whole sentence. Every time I bring it up she just goes 'Crime must be paid. I have to face the consequences of my actions'. How can she be so selfish!?" _For some reason, I just got the feeling that Ema would get along with Aura._

"Detective Skye, I've been thinking...can we do that scientific thing!?" Athena asked. _Smooth change of topic there, Athena._

"Of course!" Ema said, putting on her pink glasses. _At least she'll be in a good mood now. _

"Yay! What are we going to do today!?"

"Well, let's see what I have in my bag. A bottle of luminol!" _This is like watching one of those science shows for children. The eccentric doctor and the naive yet enthusiastic assistant._

"Oh! Just that?"

"What do you mean by 'just that'? You only have to spray it around and if there's blood, it'll turn blue!"

"That doesn't sound too fun."

"Well, if you don't want my help, I have better things to do." Ema left the courtyard.

"Athena, do you remember that talk we had about the things you say out loud and the things you don't?" Apollo said.

"Right. Now I feel bad. But she has left the luminol bottle here. I know! I'll spray everything to honor her! Hey, I was wrong! This is actually pretty fun!"

"The cause of death is strangling. You won't find a lot of blood. And that thing is expensive, so..."

"Look! A reaction in that bin!"

"Let me see that."

"It's these biker gloves. There's blood on them."

"Interesting."

**Bloodstained gloves added to the Court Record**

(Found in a bin in the courtyard.)

Suddenly, a tall woman with grey eyes and short blond hair came out of the main building. She was wearing an inmate uniform, biker gloves and jungle boots.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn it! Where the HELL is she!?" _Trouble alert activated._

"W-what's up with her?" Athena asked.

"You! Spikey!" The woman said, approaching them and grabbing Apollo's vest. "I don't recognize you! Do you know where is that scumbag!?"

"W-what scumbag?" Apollo stuttered.

"That traitor who screwed the break."

"Do you mean...that inmate that helped the guards stopping the riot?"

"Skye? She sleeps in a cell, but she's on the law side. We all know that, so she's not a traitor. I'm looking for the snitch, and when I find her, I'm going to beat up that little piece of..."

"No swearing!" Byllie Clubb shouted, coming out of the main building and throwing her nightstick to the inmate. The nightstick hit her in the face and then went back to Clubb like a boomerang.

"Woah, that's some police brutality." Athena commented.

"I'm not going to complain." Apollo muttered.

Clubb grabbed the other woman's arm and dragged her into the building again, and Warden Warden came out.

"My apologies for that." He said.

"Who was that?" Apollo asked.

"Louis Agro. One of the escaped prisoners. She's always causing trouble. She was the one who broke my window."

"She's pretty bad-tempered, huh?"

"Yes. Most inmates and some guards are afraid of her, so she's not easy to control. As the warden, according to this tag, I know it very well."

"And as the warden, can you tell us something about the victim, Exie Cushion?"

"There's not a lot to tell. She was going to be executed today. She apparently died while she was trying to escape."

"Apollo, I've heard discord just now." Athena said.

"Really?" Apollo said. "Do your thing, then."

**Apparently she died while she was trying to escape (Red:1; Blue:1; Yellow: 3)**

"GOT IT!" Athena shouted. "What's so shocking about that?"

"What!?" Warden flinched.

"You are surprised by the fact that she was trying to escape? But she was going to be executed today! It's completely normal that she was trying escape!"

"About that, something's been bothering me." Apollo said. "Inmates on death row are supposed to be locked in solitary confinement, right? Then why was the victim Aura's cellmate? Why did she have special treatment?"

"Fine! I'll tell you! We had a deal."

"A deal?"

"Everything started six months ago. She wanted to meet the warden, namely me, as this tags states, in private. She told me that she'd inform me of everything fishy that was ever going on in the prison with one condition."

"You'd think that an inmate on death row would want to stop their execution."

"Indeed. But all she wanted was to be moved to one of the shared cells. And I accepted. We have a suggestion box in the courtyard. She left a report there every week. We've stopped a lot of things thanks to her."

"So she was the prison snitch, huh?"

"But still, if she was going to be executed today, it's not surprising that she tried to escape." Athena said.

"Well, yes." Warden replied. "But if she wanted to escape, why would she warn us about the break?"

"What!? She warned you?"

"She left a note about it in the suggestion box yesterday evening. It's her handwriting, there's no doubt about it. If it weren't for that, things could have gone much worse for us."

**Warning about the break added to the Court Record**

(It was written by the victim and left in the suggestion box.)

"And a lot better for the inmates." Apollo said. "The list of people with a motive to kill Exie Cushion has just gone from 'nobody' to 'everyone in this prison'.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): My junior co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

**Nick Warden **(Male; 46): The Warden of the Central Prison. He likes showing off his rank.

**Byllie Clubb **(Female; 32): A prison guard. She's kind of...billy-happy.

**Aura Blackquill **(Female; 37): The defendant. She used to be a robotics engineer at the Space Center.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): The detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Exie Cushion **(Female; 38): The victim. She was supposed to be executed the day of the crime.

**Karin Nurce **(Female; 35): An inmate who works in the prison's infirmary. She doesn't understand the concept of personal space.

**Louis Agro **(Female; 22): One of the escaped inmates. Very bad-tempered. Everybody in the prison is afraid of her.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Just putting this badge on makes me feel ready.

**Boarded window: **The warden's office window to the women's module is boarded because Louis Agro broke it with a stone.

**Meeting Note: **'You little scumbag, if you know what's good for you, you'd better come to the blind spot tomorrow at 1:00 PM'.

**Rope: **The murder weapon. It has traces of the victim's blood. It's pretty long.

**Aura's screwdriver: **It was found stabbed in the victim's body.

**Medical report: **Patient: Exie Cushion. Diagnosis: Insomnia. Treatment: 'Zzzzz' Sleeping Pills.

**Bloodstained gloves: **Found in a bin in the courtyard.

**Warning about the break: **It was written by the victim and left in the suggestion box.


	24. Turnabout Jailbreak: Trial 1-1

**May 2, 9:47 AM**

**District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 4**

"So how guilty do I look for now?" Aura asked.

"Well, the most incriminating evidence is that screwdriver." Apollo replied. "Any ideas as to how did it end stabbed in the victim?"

"Not a clue." _Great._

"Don't worry, Aura!" Athena gave a victory sign. "We'll get you off the hook!"

"I wasn't talking with you."

"Aura. Nice." Apollo said.

"But I really wasn't talking with her."

"..."

"Fine. I'm sorry for being so rude, princess."

"I can hear your emotions." Athena said, rubbing her arm. "You're not sorry at all."

_Man, this is so awkward. Some kind of interruption would come in handy right now._

"It's been a while, Herr Forehead." _I would have rather any different kind of interruption. _Apollo turned to see a blonde man wearing a purple jacket. "Guten Tag to you too, Fräulein Cykes."

"Guten Tag, Prosecutor Gavin!" Athena greeted.

"Well, if you have some chit-chat to do with the prosecution, go ahead, but I should get going to the courtroom." Aura said.

"So she's the defendant, ja?" Klavier asked when she left. "Is true that she's imprisoned for false imprisonment and death threats?"

"Yes, but..." Apollo started to say.

"Don't mind that!" Athena shouted. "She's our friend!" _I doubt she would agree on being your friend. _"We know she's innocent!"

"You disappoint me, Herr Forehead." Klavier said. "Are you really going to base your defense on that? You should know that even murderers have people close to them."

"I'm well aware of that." Apollo replied.

"W-what was that sad atmosphere just now!?" Athena asked.

"I'll tell you one of these days. Maybe."

"Don't worry your pretty head for it, Fräulein." Klavier said. "Now we have a show to put on."

"This is a trial, Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo said, grimacing. "Not a concert."

"Don't look at me like that, Herr Forehead. In the end, you're always the one stealing the spotlight." _Yeah, if stealing the spotlight means everyone in the room making fun of you._

"Whatever. Let's just enter."

* * *

**May 2, 10:00 AM**

**District Court – Courtroom No.5**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Aura Blackquill." The judge banged his gavel.

"The prosecution is ready to rock." Klavier said, snapping his fingers.

"The defense is ready to...defend." Apollo said.

"You're making us look boring, Apollo." Athena complained.

"You can switch to the prosecution bench if you think it's so funny."

"Nah, I'm a defense attorney at heart. I don't think I could prosecute."

"It was sarcasm, Athena. Wait. Were you seriously considering it for real!?"

"Huh...n-no. I was just...going along with the joke. Yeah. That's it. Stop glaring at me."

"Trouble in defense paradise?" Klavier asked. "That'd be a good name for a song. It's in these moments when I miss the band the most." _Really? Is in the courtroom when you miss the band the most? I'm not surprised._

"I think is time to hear the opening statement." The judge said.

"Of course, Herr Judge. Atchung, Baby! On the night of April 31st, there was a riot and a jailbreak at the Central Prison. In the middle of the chaos, an inmate by the name of Exie Cushion was murdered. We have good reasons to think that the defendant, Aura Blackquill, is the cuplrit. To explain the case further, I'd like to call Officer Byllie Clubb to the stand."

"Wait. Shouldn't be the detective in charge of the investigation the one to do that?" Apollo asked.

"I don't know about you, but I think this Fräulein will be a nice improvement."

"Well, she can't be worse than Copper." Athena said, flicking her earring in thought.

"But, the procedures..." Apollo started to say.

"C'mon, Herr Forehead, You only say that because you have already a beautiful Fräulein with you." Klavier said. _I hope Athena won't be siding with him by the end of the trial. _"The police force was quite busy looking for the escaped inmates yesterday morning, so Officer Clubb was the first person in charge of the investigation. And since she works in the prison, she has a better perspective of everything going on there. That's enough for you, ja?"

"Well, I guess..."

"Stop complaining, Apollo!" Athena said. "You're delaying the trial!" _Thanks for your support, Athena._

"But I'm a lawyer! Complaining about everything to delay things is what I do best!"

"If there aren't any more objections, the witness can take the stand." The judge banged his gavel.

* * *

Clubb took the stand, hitting her palm with her nightstick.

"Please, state your name and occupation for the court, Fräulein." Klavier said.

"Byllie Clubb. Prison Guard." Clubb replied. _Does she really need that nightstick to testify? _"I'm also a huge fan of the Gavinners. Would you give me your autograph later?" _Great. As if the witnesses needed more reasons to be on the prosecution's side._

"Of course. But for now, use that delightful voice of yours to give testimony." _Is that really necessary, Gavin?_

**Witness Testimony**

**-The broken break-**

**"There was a riot and a jailbreak in our prison on April 31****st****.**

**We did all we could to stop it, with moderate success.**

**In the middle of the fight, Exie Cushion's dead body was discovered.**

**Warden Warden put me in charge of the investigation before the police got there.**

**I immediately deduced that the culprit was Aura Blackquill."**

"She isn't really saying anything new." Athena commented.

"Yeah." Apollo agreed. "I guess we'll have to press her for details.

"Are you ready Herr Forehead?" Klavier started playing air guitar. "It's been a while since the last time we performed together."

"H-how do you that!?" Athena asked in amazement. "I-I'ts awesome!"

"Just something I learnt during my career, Fräulein. Both in the stage and the courtroom, you always have to be ready for a jam session."

"Apollo, are trials with Prosecutor Gavin always this cool?" Athena asked.

"Well, maybe he's cool, but...nothing's cooler than Justice!"

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Athena made a face.

"I-I don't even know." Apollo replied, sweating. _Darn you, Gavin._

"The defense may start the Cross-Examination." The judge banged his gavel.

**Cross-examination**

**-The broken break-**

**"There was a riot and a jailbreak in our prison on April 31****st****.**

"HOLD IT!" Apollo shouted. "Do prison riots and jailbreaks happen often in your facility?"

"Of course not." Clubb threw her nightstick against Apollo. It hit his face and went back to her. "Watch out what you say. You might offend people."

"I see you still have your way with Fräuleins, Herr Forehead." Klavier laughed.

"Our security is normally airtight."

"Normally?" The judge asked. "What was different this time?"

"Most of the guards were in a training camp to improve their skills."

"Was that really necessary?" Athena asked. "It sounds...risky." _Nobody is going to comment that she just physically attacked me? No? Okay._

"The inmates weren't supposed to know. We've undergone some severe budget cuts recently. We have to do the same with a lot less staff. It was the only way to make sure that riots or jailbreaks won't happen in the future." _I'm not even going to bother with that contradiction._

"You may continue your testimony." The judge banged his gavel.

**We did all we could to stop it, with moderate success.**

"HOLD IT! What do you mean by 'moderate' success?"

"Only twelve inmates managed to escape. We needed the help of the Criminnal Affairs Depatment to catch them."

"Weren't there guards to stop them?"

"Everything took us by surprise. We're not sure about the details yet, but one of the inmates apparently cut the power while another one stole a master key and opened all the cells. Before we realized it, everything was a chaos and we were fighting in the courtyard. Some inmates managed to knock a door down and escape. "

"They opened the cell that the victim shared with the defendant, too?" Apollo asked with a finger on his forehead.

"Yes."

"But the defendant was found in her cell!" Apollo slammed the desk. "That means that she never intended to escape!"

"But nobody is accusing her of that, ja?" Klavier said. "She could have easily left her cell to murder the victim and then come back."

"Darn it." Apollo muttered.

Clubb threw him her stick. "No swearing!" _That counts as swearing!?_

**In the middle of the fight, Exie Cushion's dead body was discovered.**

"HOLD IT! Who discovered it?"

"An inmate and a guard who were fighting next to the shower room."

"How come that they didn't notice anything before?"

"The body was in a small zone between the shower room, the central building, and the north wall. It's a very dark place when the lights are out and it was about 12 AM."

"On this matter, I've received the autopsy report just this morning." Klavier added. "I'd like to share it with the court."

**Autopsy Report added to the Court Record**

(Victim: Exie Cushion. Cause of death: Strangulation. Time of death: Between 11 PM on April 31st and 1AM on May 1st . Postmortem stab wound in the stomach.)

"Very well." The judge said. "The defense may continue the Cross-examination."

**Warden Warden put me in charge of the investigation before the police got there.**

"HOLD IT! Why did he choose you of all people?"

Clubb gave Apollo a death glare. "I'm his right hand."

"His right hand?"

"Yes. I deliver his mail, report him everything that happens in the prison and generally do his bidding."

"His...bidding?" Athena grimaced.

"Why does he trust you so much?" Apollo asked.

Clubb threw him his nightstick. "Because I'm most efficient. You shouldn't be surprised." _I'm starting to miss Copper._

**I immediately deduced that the culprit was Aura Blackquill."**

"HOLD IT! What exactly led you to that concussion?"

"First of all, a witness spotted her leaving the crime scene a while before the the body was found."

"WHAT!?" Apollo flinched. "And is that witness reliable?"

"You're talking to her." Clubb replied, hitting her palm with the nightstick. "Would you say that I'm a reliable witness?"

"Y-Yes, Ms. Clubb." Apollo replied, sweating. "Very reliable."

"Good."

"But did you see the crime?" Athena asked.

"No. I was patrolling the south wall at the moment, and it was too dark and too far away to see any more than her leaving the scene."

"Then why do you suspect her!?" Athena slammed the desk.

"Because her screwdriver was sticking out of the body and she's the only person with a motive to kill her."

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody ever visited Cushion. She didn't have a live outside prison. That means that the only enemies she could have had were inside the prison. But she was a very quiet woman that barely talked with anyone. There was only one person she had problems with: her cellmate, Aura Blackquill. We think he killed her out of hate."

"What were the nature of these 'problems'?" The judge asked.

"I'll continue from her if you don't mind, Fräulein Clubb." Klavier said.

"Of course, Klavier." She replied. "Can I call you Klavier?"

"Ja." He replied. "The victim suffered from insomnia. The defendant has admitted during her questioning that Fräulein Cushion used to take night strolls inside the cell on a daily basis, which caused her lack of sleep. In her own words 'That woman was a pain in the neck'. _Thanks, Aura. You're making things much easier for me. Once again._

"Who kills someone just because they don't let them sleep!?" Apollo shouted.

"Sometimes people kill for reasons we can't even grasp, Herr Forehead. You should know that."

"..."

"R-Really, guys, what's up with that?" Athena asked.

"Don't mind it, Athena."

"The victim was going to be executed, so the only possible motive in this case is hate." Klavier continued.

"The victim was on death row!?" The judge asked in shock.

"Ja, Herr Judge. Her execution was scheduled for yesterday."

"WHAT!?"

"A shocking twist of fate, ja? Back to the point, in a nutshell, the prosecution claims that during the riot, the defendant went to the courtyard to confront the victim. During the struggle, she stabbed her screwdriver in the victim's stomach. To finish her, she strangled her with a nearby rope, and then she went back to her cell."

"Sounds pretty solid to me." The judge closed his eyes in thought. "What does the defense think?"

"What do you think, Apollo?" Athena asked.

_A good question. What do I think? _Apollo slammed the desk "I think there's a contradiction in the prosecution's claim.

"Really, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked. "Then prove it with evidence." He slammed the wall.

"TAKE THAT! According to the Autopsy Report, the stab wound was postmortem. She couldn't have stabbed her during the struggle!"

"That's pretty irrelevant, ja? She could have stabbed her after her death."

"Why would she do that!?"

"The court request that the defense tunes down his Chord of Steels." The judge banged his gavel.

"Thanks, Your Honor." Athena said. "My ears were starting to hurt."

"Maybe the charming Fräulein next to you can think of an answer to your question." Klavier suggested.

"Me? Well, I can try." She flicked her earring in thought. "I guess she could have stabbed her after her death out of hate. The prosecution is claiming that the motive is hate, after all."

"Well done. Is that enough for you, Herr Forehead?"

"Whose side are you, Athena!?" Apollo shouted.

"Apollo, There aren't sides in a court of law!" Athena replied.

"Well said, Fräulein Cykes." Klavier said. "You're a very wise woman."

"Hehehe...It's nothing." Athena blushed and started caressing her ponytail.

"Athena, focus!" Apollo yelled.

"But he's THE Klavier Gavin!"

"This isn't the moment for fangirling!"

"But I've never had the time for fangirling! And it's an important part of the life of every girl!"

"Couldn't have you do it in Europe when you weren't studying law?"

"I was busy studying psychology."

_Right. I sometimes forgot about that. _"Fine. You can fangirl. A bit."

"Thanks!" Athena clasped her hands in happiness.

"If the defense is satisfied, we can proceed to the verdict, ja?" Klavier said.

"In your dreams, Gavin!" Apollo slammed the desk. "You keep saying that the defendant killed the victim because she hated her. But can you actually prove that!?"

"That's what the next witness will do!" Klavier banged the wall.

"Bailiff! Summon the witness!" The judge ordered.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): My junior co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

**Nick Warden **(Male; 46): The Warden of the Central Prison. He likes showing off his rank.

**Byllie Clubb **(Female; 32): A prison guard. She's kind of...billy-happy.

**Aura Blackquill **(Female; 37): The defendant. She used to be a robotics engineer at the Space Center.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): The detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Exie Cushion **(Female; 38): The victim. She was supposed to be executed the day of the crime.

**Karin Nurce **(Female; 35): An inmate who works in the prison's infirmary. She doesn't understand the concept of personal space.

**Louis Agro **(Female; 22): One of the escaped inmates. Very bad-tempered. Everybody in the prison is afraid of her.

**Klavier Gavin **(Male; 25): The prosecutor for this case. He used to be a rock star.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Just putting this badge on makes me feel ready.

**Boarded window: **The warden's office window to the women's module is boarded because an inmate broke it with a stone.

**Meeting Note: **'You little scumbag, if you know what's good for you, you'd better come to the blind spot tomorrow at 1:00 PM'.

**Rope: **The murder weapon. It has traces of the victim's blood. It's pretty long.

**Aura's screwdriver: **It was found stabbed in the victim's body.

**Medical report: **Patient: Exie Cushion. Diagnosis: Insomnia. Treatment: 'Zzzzz' Sleeping Pills.

**Bloodstained gloves: **Found in a bin in the courtyard.

**Warning about the break: **It was written by the victim and left in the suggestion box.

**Autopsy Report: **Victim: Exie Cushion. Cause of death: Strangulation. Time of death: Between 11 PM on April 31st and 1AM on May 1st . Postmortem stab wound in the stomach.


	25. Turnabout Jailbreak: Trial 1-2

Karin Nurce took the stand and gazed at Klavier. "Are. You. The. Klavier. Gavin!?" She asked.

"Ja. It looks like we're having a lot of charming Fräuleins here today, ja, Herr Forehead?" _Why did this case have to happen at a women's prison of all places!?_

"Please, give me your autograph! I'm your biggest fan!"

"Count on it. I didn't know I was known in prison."

"Yay!" She started hopping. "You're vary famous there! The Gavinners are a huge hit in the women's module. Every other cell is wallpapered with posters of you." _Of course._

"Please, Ms. Nurce, state your name and occupation!" Apollo shouted.

"Be quiet, Polly-Dolly!" Nurce yelled. "I'm talking with Klavy-Cavy." _Klavy-Cavy!?_

"But what about my loud and manly voice?" Apollo muttered. _Great, now I'm jealous and I don't even like her. Stupid Gavin._

"Fraülein Nurce, could you state your name and occupation for the court?" Klavier asked.

"Of course, Klavy-Cavy!" She replied. "And you can call me Karin!"

"Oh, NOW she listens." Apollo muttered.

"If you want her to listen to you, you could try being more like Prosecutor Gavin." Athena suggested. "You know, unbutton your shirt or something."

"I'm not going to do that!"

"Then you'll have to accept that he's more popular with girls than you."

"I accepted that a long time ago, Athena."

"My name is Karin Nurce." Nurce stated. "I'm not sure if it counts as occupation, but I'm an inmate in the Central Prison. I also work as a volunteer in the infirmary to reduce my sentence."

"That explains the uniform." The judge said. _That's all you have to say about this, Your Honor?_

"Fräulein Karin is here to explain further the defendant's dislike of the victim." Klavier said.

"Was it a known fact among the inmates in the prison?"

"Aura isn't one to hide her opinions." Nurce said. _She certainly isn't._ "But since I work in the infirmary, I know more about the little struggles than your average prisoner. One day, Exie came to the infirmary with that screwdriver stabbed in her arm."

"Then please give your testimony regarding this matter." The judge banged his gavel.

**Witness Testimony**

**-Aura vs Exie-**

**"I think it happened about four days ago.**

**Exie came to the infirmary right after recess.**

**She didn't say anything, as usual.**

**But it was obvious that someone had beaten her up.**

**She had a lot of bruises and a screwdriver stabbed in her arm.**

**I asked her what had happened, but she didn't reply.**

**But I figured it out anyway.**

**Only one inmate in the prison has a screwdriver: Aura Blackquill."**

"Did you tell anyone about it?" The judge asked.

"No." Nurce replied. "I just bandaged her and helped her heal her wounds. I thought that if she wanted to tell anyone, she'd do it herself."

"This is a prison we're talking about, after all." Klavier said. "Courtyard fights aren't unheard of."

"Apollo, I'm hearing discord in her voice." Athena commented.

"Really?" Apollo asked. "Your Honor, the defense wish to conduct a therapy session on the witness."

"Is that necessary?" Nurce said. "I don't like the idea of that yellow kid talking to me like if I was crazy."

"Do it for me, Fräulein." Klavier said. "I've always wanted to know what Fräulein Cykes is able to do."

"Really?" Athena blushed and brushed her ponytail.

"I can't say no to you, Klavy-Cavy!" Nurce started hopping. _The janitor is going to have to clean a lot of drool off after the trial today._

"Looks like Klavier's charms are going to come in handy for us after all, huh?" Athena said. _Since when are you on a first-name basis with him!?_

"Yeah." Apollo grimaced. "Just try not to fall for them yourself."

Athena pressed Widget and drew a circle in the holographic screen.

**Overwhelming: Yellow**

**"I think it happened about four days ago.**

**Exie**** came to the ****infirmary**** right after ****recess.**

**She didn't say anything, as usual.**

**But it was obvious that someone had beaten her up.**

**She had ****a lot of bruises**** and a ****screwdriver**** stabbed in ****her arm.**

**I asked her what had happened, but she didn't reply.**

**But I figured it out, anyway**

**Only one inmate in ****the prison**** has a screwdriver: ****Aura Blackquill.****"**

**NOISE LEVEL:100%**

"What the heck!?" Athena shouted. "She's overwhelming with shock! I can't analyze her emotions like this!"

"Well, you just have to probe the cause, right?" Apollo said.

"Right!" She punched her palm. "Leave it to me! Let's do this!"

**"I think it happened about four days ago.**

**Exie**** came to the ****infirmary**** right after ****recess.**

**She didn't say anything, as usual.**

**But it was obvious that someone had beaten her up.**

**She had ****a lot of bruises**** and a ****screwdriver**** stabbed in ****her arm.**

**I asked her what had happened, but she didn't reply.**

**But I figured it out, anyway**

**Only one inmate in ****the prison**** has a screwdriver: ****Aura Blackquill.****"**

"GOT IT!" Athena yelled.

"Why are you yelling, brat?" Nurce said. "Are you trying to impress Klavy-Cavy with this shtick? Aren't you a tad too young for him, kid?"

"And aren't you a tad too old for him?" Athena replied.

"Calm down, Fräuleins." Klavier said. "There's enough room in my heart for the both of you."

"Okay!" Nurce started bouncing. "Forgive me, Klavy-Cavy!"

"Thanks for your help, Klavier." Athena said. "Ms. Nurce, you seem extremely shocked about the fact the Aura apparently beat up the victim."

"Well...It was actually pretty surprising. I mean, Exie was one of the strongest inmates in prison. There are few people who could have put a fight against her. And Aura is...well, a nerd. I don't think she'd had a chance even against me, let alone against Exie."

Apollo slammed the desk. "Your Honor, if what the witness is saying is true, then there's no way the defendant killed the victim with her bare hands!"

"But she didn't kill her with her bare hands, ja?" Klaver said. "She used a rope, and also took her screwdriver with her, just like the day she beat her up!"

"How could had she beaten her if the victim was so strong!?"

Klavier slammed the wall. "An angry Fräulein has been the last sight of many strong men! Her hate gave her strength!"

"He's right, Apollo!" Athena said. "A strong feeling like hate can make people surpass their limits!"

"So much for teamwork." Apollo replied, sweating.

"Oh. Sorry. But don't worry! Now I can continue the psychological analysis!"

**INFO UPDATE**

**"I think it happened about four days ago.**

**Exie came to the infirmary right after recess.**

**She didn't say anything, as usual.**

**But it was obvious that someone had beaten her up. (Blue:2;Yellow:2)**

**She had a lot of bruises and a screwdriver stabbed in her arm. (Blue:2; Yellow:2)**

**I asked her what had happened, but she didn't reply.**

**But I figured it out, anyway**

**Only one inmate in the prison has a screwdriver: Aura Blackquill.**

**It was quite a shock realizing it." (Green:2; Yellow:2) **

**NOISE LEVEL:50%**

"What do you think, Athena?" Apollo asked.

"I think there's something off here." Athena replied.

**Exie came to the infirmary right after recess.**

**She didn't say anything, as usual.**

**But it was obvious that someone had beaten her up. (Blue:2;Yellow:2)**

**She had a lot of bruises and a screwdriver stabbed in her arm. (Blue:2; Yellow:2)**

**I asked her what had happened, but she didn't reply.**

**But I figured it out, anyway**

**Only one inmate in the prison has a screwdriver: Aura Blackquill.**

**It was quite a shock realizing it." (Green:2; Yellow:2) **

"GOT IT! Ms. Nurce, where you happy for some reason when you realized it?"

"?" Nurce frowned in thought. "Oh. I guess I was just happy that it wasn't me who got beaten up."

"What!?" Apollo shouted. "But you've just said that Aura wouldn't have a chance against you!"

"Did I?" Nurce looked away and started playing with her hair. "Hmmm...eh...Save me, Klavy-Cavy!"

"Herr Forehead, we've just talked about this." Klavier said. "If Fräulein Blackquill could best the victim in a fight, then she could have done the same with the defendant."

"Thanks!" Nurce started hopping. "You're my knight in shinning armor!"

"Not fair." Athena muttered.

"What?" Apollo grimaced. "Do you also want a knight in shinning armor?"

"Can't a girl dream?"

"Can't you dream when we aren't working!?"

"Jeez, Apollo, use your indoor voice. I need my ears for this."

**INFO UPDATE**

**"I think it happened about four days ago.**

**Exie came to the infirmary right after recess.**

**She didn't say anything, as usual.**

**But it was obvious that someone had beaten her up. (Blue:2;Yellow:2)**

**She had a lot of bruises and a screwdriver stabbed in her arm. (Blue:2; Yellow:2)**

**I asked her what had happened, but she didn't reply.**

**But I figured it out, anyway**

**Only one inmate in the prison has a screwdriver: Aura Blackquill.**

**It was quite a shock realizing it. (Yellow:2) **

**I was glad it wasn't me." (Green:2; Blue:2) **

**NOISE LEVEL:20%**

"The noise is almost done with." Athena said.

"I wonder why she got so nervous before." Apollo commented.

"It's time to find out!" Athena punched her palm. "Let's do this!"

**"I think it happened about four days ago.**

**Exie came to the infirmary right after recess.**

**She didn't say anything, as usual.**

**But it was obvious that someone had beaten her up. (Blue:2;Yellow:2)**

**She had a lot of bruises and a screwdriver stabbed in her arm. (Blue:2; Yellow:2)**

**I asked her what had happened, but she didn't reply.**

**But I figured it out, anyway**

**Only one inmate in the prison has a screwdriver: Aura Blackquill.**

**It was quite a shock realizing it. (Yellow:2) **

**I was glad it wasn't me." (Green:2; Blue:2) **

"GOT IT! Ms. Nurce, are you afraid?"

"Afraid?" Nurce looked away. "Why would I be afraid?"

"I'm hearing a lot of fear in your voice when you say that you're glad it wasn't you?"

"Nobody would like get beaten up, ja?" Klavier said.

"But this doesn't make sense!" Apollo shouted. "Why would the witness be afraid of Aura!?"

"Because she's in prison for false imprisonment and death threats. "_ I knew this was going to come up sooner or later. _"What else could she be afraid of?"

"Any ideas, Apollo?" Athena said. "Do you know something that could cause so much fear to a prison inmate?"

_Something that causes fear to an inmate? Wait! _"If the defense can't answer the prosecution's question, the court will bring to an end this Cross-examination." The judge said.

"Wait, Your Honor!" Apollo slammed the desk. "I know what scares the witness so much! And it's in the court record! TAKE THAT!"

"Ack!" Nurce started sweating and tugged her pigtails hard.

"Who's this Fräulein, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked.

"Her name is Louis Agro." Apollo explained. "She's one of the prisoners that escaped during the jailbreak. According to the warden, all the other inmates are afraid of her."

Klavier pounded the wall. "But what exactly does she have to do with the witness' testimony!?"

"I think Ms. Nurce isn't telling the whole truth. It wasn't my client who attacked Ms. Cushion that day, it was Ms. Agro! And the witness is lying because she's afraid of her!"

"And I guess you have some proof of this claim, ja?"

"If you want proof, just look at the witness' face." Apollo pointed his finger. "She's terrified at the sight of Ms. Agro!"_ And I can see why._

"P-please, don't tell her." Nurce said. "If she finds out I've said anything, s-she'll..."

"Ms. Nurce!" The judge said. "Are you admitting to lying to this court!? Is the defense right!?"

"...I plead the fifth."

"What!?" Apollo shouted.

"I want to remain silent. I have that right, right?"

"You do, Fräulein." Klavier said. "You can leave the stand and the bailiffs will escort you back to your cell."

"Your Honor, the defense wishes to call Louis Agro to the stand!" Apollo said after Nurce left the courtroom.

"Does the prosecution object to that?" The judge asked.

"Nien, Herr Judge." Klavier replied. "I think it'll be funny to see where Herr Forehead is going with this. Atchung, Baby!"

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): My junior co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

**Nick Warden **(Male; 46): The Warden of the Central Prison. He likes showing off his rank.

**Byllie Clubb **(Female; 32): A prison guard. She's kind of...billy-happy.

**Aura Blackquill **(Female; 37): The defendant. She used to be a robotics engineer at the Space Center.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): The detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Exie Cushion **(Female; 38): The victim. She was supposed to be executed the day of the crime.

**Karin Nurce **(Female; 35): An inmate who works in the prison's infirmary. She doesn't understand the concept of personal space.

**Louis Agro **(Female; 22): One of the escaped inmates. Very bad-tempered. Everybody in the prison is afraid of her.

**Klavier Gavin **(Male; 25): The prosecutor for this case. He used to be a rock star.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Just putting this badge on makes me feel ready.

**Boarded window: **The warden's office window to the women's module is boarded because an inmate broke it with a stone.

**Meeting Note: **'You little scumbag, if you know what's good for you, you'd better come to the blind spot tomorrow at 1:00 PM'.

**Rope: **The murder weapon. It has traces of the victim's blood. It's pretty long.

**Aura's screwdriver: **It was found stabbed in the victim's body.

**Medical report: **Patient: Exie Cushion. Diagnosis: Insomnia. Treatment: 'Zzzzz' Sleeping Pills.

**Bloodstained gloves: **Found in a bin in the courtyard.

**Warning about the break: **It was written by the victim and left in the suggestion box.

**Autopsy Report: **Victim: Exie Cushion. Cause of death: Strangulation. Time of death: Between 11 PM on April 31st and 1AM on May 1st . Postmortem stab wound in the stomach.


	26. Turnabout Jailbreak: Trial 1-3

Louis Agro, escorted by two bailiffs, took the stand and started yelling. "Who dares to interupt my lunch!? It's honey cereals day! We only get that once a month in prison! Who the hell told these bastards to bring me here!? Whose idea was it!? It was you, Spikey!? Or your ginger pet with no sense of fashion!? "

"Hey!" Athena shouted.

"Or it was this old pool ball!? Or..." She suddenly blushed. "K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-Klavier GAVIN!?"

"Have you heard of me, Fräulein?" Klavier asked.

"But of course! I'm the number 6060 member of your fanclub!" _Really? The crazy girl with anger issues is his fan, too? _"That's how I ended up in the clink. I beat another three girls up in a fight over the last ticket for a Gavinner's concert."

"That's not the behaviour that our songs are supposed to encourage!" _But it's the behaviour you cause in many fangirls, anyway._

"I-I know! Please, forgive me, Klavier! It's just that I've never been in one of your concerts. Hey, Why don't you bring the band to the prison one of these days? We would love it!"

"Sadly, the Gavinners don't sing together anymore." _Don't look at me like that when you say that, please._

"What!?" _They broke apart like two years ago. Don't they have newspapers in jail!? _"Why's that!? It's Spikey's fault, isn't it!?"

"I guess that's a way to put it, ja?"

"I knew it!" Agro punched the stand. "Hear me, Spikey! You're gonna pay for this!" _Thanks, Gavin. You're always making my life easier._

"Fräulein Agro, I propose you a little deal. If you don't harm anyone during the trial and try to control yourself, I'll give you my autograph."

"Really?" She blushed. "I'll try!" _Is there any problem he can't solve with an autograph?_

"Ms. Agro, the defense claims that you atacked your fellow inmate Exie Cushion a few days ago." The judge said. "What do you have to say to that?"

"Damn it!" Agro punched the stand. _So much for controlling herself. _"What the hell is wrong with you!? Who do you think you are to go accusing people around!? Explain yourself!"

"Don't play dumb!" Athena slammed the desk.

"Don't yell at me!"

"You started it!"

"Athena, please, let me take care of this." Apollo said. _Before I become a collateral damage. _"Ms. Agro, yesterday you were looking for the prison snitch. You were pretty angry because they foiled your escape attempt."

"So?" Agro said.

"Ms. Cushion was the snitch. That's why you beat her up!"

"The victim was the prison snitch!?" The judge asked in shock.

"That's right, Herr Judge." Klavier said. "The warden testified during his questioning that Ms. Cushion warned him about the break."

"Well, Ms. Agro?" The judge asked. "What do you think of the defense's claim?"

"I think Spikey is dumb." Agro replied. "He's ignoring the basics. I've been on trial before. Now I have to testify, right?"

"That's right, Fräulein." Klavier said. "I see you've done your homework."

"Thanks, Klavier." She blushed.

**Witness Testimony**

**-What the hell is wrong with you!?-**

**"It's true that Cushion was the snitch.**

**And I know it. I admit it.**

**Everybody in the prison knows.**

**But that's just because someone overheard the warden saying it yesterday.**

**Before the break, nobody knew. That includes me.**

**If I had known, I would have taught her a lesson, that's for sure.**

**But there's no way I could have known it the day she was attacked.**

**So I had no reason to attack her."**

"The witness' argument sounds pretty reasaonable to me." The judge said.

"Obviously!" Agro shouted. "I'll be leaving now!"

"Not so fast!" Apollo slammed the desk. "We still have to Cross-examine you!"

"Whatever. But if you piss me off, you're in for a world of hurt."

"You certainly have your way with Fräuleins." Klavier laughed. _Glad to know you're having fun._

**Cross-examination**

**-What the hell is wrong with you!?-**

**"It's true that Cushion was the snitch.**

**And I know it. I admit it.**

**Everybody in the prison knows.**

**But that's just because someone overheard the warden saying it yesterday.**

**Before the break, nobody knew. That includes me.**

**If I had known, I would have taught her a lesson, that's for sure.**

**But there's no way I could have known it the day she was attacked.**

"HOLD IT!" Apollo shouted. "Are you sure there isn't any way you could have known?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Agro yelled. "Of course I'm sure! Sure as hell!"

"Herr Forehead, if you think there's a way the witness could have known that the victim was the snitch, share it with the court." Klavier said.

"Something comes to mind, Apollo?" Athena asked.

_Well, considering what snitches do, there might be something. _"I think she reported you."

"What do you mean, Mr. Justice?" The judge asked.

"I think that the victim reported some wrondoing of Ms. Agro to the warden, and that's how she figured out that she was the snitch."

"And what would that wrongdoing be?"

"The answer is in the court record! TAKE THAT!"

"Is that a boarded window?"

Apollo nodded. "It's the warden office's window. According to Warden Warden himself, Ms. Agro broke it with a stone. And I'm going to bet that Ms. Cushion told him. That's how you learned that she was the snitch!" He pointed out his finger.

"Damn it!" Agro punched the stand. "Don't point at me!"

"Athena, I think you should use that psychological knowledge of yours to help her improve in the anger management department." Apollo muttered.

"No, thanks." Athena replied, sweating.

"She's starting to get scared." Widget beeped. _I think we all are._

"Shut up, Widget."

"Quit talking with your bodyguard and listen, Spikey!" Agro shouted.

"I guess bodyguard is better than pet." Athena said.

"Everything you've said is just a load of bulls-"

"Ms. Agro!" The jugde said. "The court demands that you watch your language."

"We have to be responsible for the children in the gallery, ja?" Klavier added. _Who brings children to a murder trial!?_

"Yes, Klavier." Agro blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just that Spikey gets on my nerves with all that finger-pointing and nonsense-spouting."

"It isn't nonsense!" Apollo shouted.

"Yes, it is!" Agro punched the stand. "It's true that I broke the window, but I didn't know Cushion reported me!"

"I think it would be a good idea if you testify about the moment you broke that window, Fräulein Agro." Klavier said.

"Of course, Klavier."

**Witness Testimony**

**-Breaking the window-**

**"I think it was about seven days ago.**

**That day the day I was really mad at Warden .**

**He had scolded me for butting in the line for lunch.**

**So I decided to get back at him during the night.**

**The lock of my cell was rusty, so I could break it.**

**I sneaked out of my cell and to the courtyard.**

**Then I grabbed a stone and threw it to the Warden's Office.**

**After that, I went back to my cell before someone could see me.**

**I assumed nobody saw me.**

**After all, nobody would be awake that late."**

"But the warden found out!" Apollo shouted. "Because Ms. Cushion told him."

"I guess." Agro replied. "But I didn't know at the moment."

"And what did the warden do after that?" The judge asked.

"He told the police during his questioning." Klavier explained. "He ordered to board the window and fix the lock of Fräulein Agro's cell. He also grounded her for three days."

"He...grounded her for three days?" Athena grimaced. "That's how Mr. Wright punished Trucy when she accidentally set the couch on fire."

"It seems Warden Warden picks his methods of discipline from elementary shcool." Apollo said.

"You may cross-examine the witness." The judge banged his gavel.

**Cross-examination**

**-Breaking the window-**

**"I think it was about seven days ago.**

**That day the day I was really mad at Warden .**

**He had scolded me for butting in the line for lunch.**

**So I decided to get back at him during the night.**

**The lock of my cell was rusty, so I could break it.**

**I sneaked out of my cell and to the courtyard.**

**Then I grabbed a stone and threw it to the Warden's Office.**

**After that, I went back to my cell before someone could see me.**

**I assumed nobody saw me.**

**After all, nobody would be awake that late."**

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted. "You're wrong, Ms. Agro! There's a person who would be awake that late!"

"Oh, really!?" Agro yelled. "Don't think I'm going to let you bluff your way with me!"

"I'm not bluffing! Look at this medical report! Exie Cushion suffered from insomnia! Of course she'd be awake. Indeed, she'd be the only person awake! That's how you figured out that it was her who reported you!"

"Quit dissing me, Spikey! Imsoniac or not, I didn't know that she saw me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure, Fräulein." Klavier said. "After all, your cell is in front of the defendant's, ja? I checked it while the bailiffs brought you here."

"You too, Klavier!? I thought we were on the same said!"

Klavier punched the wall. "There aren't sides on a court of law!"

"You told her, Klavier!" Athena yelled.

"You could have showed that effusiveness when I was the one speaking, you know." Apollo said.

"C'mon, you have to admit that he has a much cooler way to do things!" _Ouch. Self-esteem...fading. Manly pride...vanished._

"We are here to find the truth, Fräulein Agro." Klavier said.

"Well, then." Agro said. "In your honor, I'll admit it. I knew she saw me. And when the Warden told me she knew everything I figured out that Cushion was the snitch. However, that doesn't mean that I atacked her!"

"Didn't you say before that you'd have 'taught her a lesson' if you have known?" Apollo said.

"Yeah! At the first chance! But that's my point! I never had the chance! How could I have cornered her and beat her up without nobody noticing?"

"Do you have an answer to that question, Mr. Justice?" The judge asked.

"I do, Your Honor." Apollo replied. "TAKE THAT! We found this note in Ms. Cushion's cell. It ordered her to go to the 'blind spot', a zone without surveillance cameras in the courtyard."

"Anyone could have written that, damn it!" Agro punched the stand.

"It's true that the caligraphy is unrecognizeable. But it isn't that easy to pass a note in jail. Your cell is in front of the victim's. You, and only you could have thrown the note across the corridor!"

"But Blackquill could have just left it in Cushion's pillow or something!"

"Fräulein Agro is right, Herr Forehead." Klavier said. "It would have been very easy for the defendant to leave a note for the victim. They were cellmates, after all."

"Thanks, Klavier." Agro blushed. "I'm sick of you, Spikey. You keep accusing me of this and that, but do you have any proof? If you do, show it right the hell now! Else, leave me alone!"

"The prosecution supports the witness request, Herr Judge." Klavier said. "And remember, Herr Forehead, acussing charming Fräuleins without proof is doubly penalized. _I'm not sure what Fräulein means, but I got the feeling it doesn't apply to this woman._

"The court will accept your demand." The judge said. "Well, Mr. Justice? Do you have any proof that the witness atacked the victim?"

"Apollo, do you think it's time to show our secret weapon?" Athena asked.

Apollo nodded. "TAKE THAT!"

"Are those...biker gloves?" The judge asked.

"Exactly, Your Honor. Just like the pair the witness' is wearing. We found them in a bin in the courtyard. But the interesting thing about them is that we found traces of blood on them with luminol. I'm sure if we conduct a comparison, it'll match the victim's blood. It got on them when you stabbed Ms. Cushion with Aura's screwdriver!" Apollo pointed his finger to Agro.

"Not so fast!" Agro punched the stand. "Anyone can wear biker gloves!"

"Stop denying it, Ms. Agro!" Apollo slammed the desk. "All the evidence is pointing to you!"

"All the evidence? I don't think so! You're forgetting the screwdriver!"

"The screwdriver? What do you mean?"

"Guess it yourself."

"Please, explain yourself for the court, Fräulein." Klavier said.

"Well, if it's you who's asking, I'll do it."

**Witness Testimony**

**-The Screwdriver-**

**"When someone beat up Cushion, they also stabbed her with that screwdriver, right?**

**Well, Blackquill always keeps that thing in her cell.**

**And she never would let anyone borrow it.**

**And I couldn't have stolen it from inside her cell, either.**

**So there's no way I could have got that screwdriver.**

**Therefore, It couldn't have been me who beat up that scumbag."**

"The witness has a point." The judge said.

"He's right." Athena said. "What are we going to do?"

"At this point, it only could have been her or Aura." Apollo replied. "And we know it wasn't Aura, so it had to be Agro. We only have to prove how she could have done it, and we'll get her."

"You've realized it too, ja?" Klavier said. "There isn't anything else to discuss about this. If you can't make your case now, it's over, Herr Forehead. This is the last cross-examination."

**Cross-examination**

**-The Screwdriver-**

**"When someone beat up Cushion, they also stabbed her with that screwdriver, right?**

**Well, Blackquill always keeps that thing in her cell.**

**And she never would let anyone borrow it.**

**And I couldn't have stolen it from inside her cell, either.**

**So there's no way I could have got that screwdriver.**

"OBJECTION!" Apollo slammed the desk. "Yet again, you're wrong! There's a way you could have got Aura's screwdriver! And it's in the court record!"

"Is that...the victim?" The judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor. If Aura kept the screwdriver in her cell, then there were only two persons with access to it. Obviously, one of them is herself. And the other one is her cellmate, Exie Cushion!" Apollo pointed out his finger. "That note was basically a threat, so when Ms. Cushion went to the blind spot, she decided to take a weapon with her: the screwdriver! But she understimated you, right, Ms, Agro? You managed to beat her up and use her own weapon against her! You can't hide the truth anymore!"

"Well, Ms. Agro?" The judge asked. "What do you have to say about this?"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IT!" Agro punched the stand and broke it in half.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Apollo flinched.

"Holy Shinto!" Athena yelled.

"AH!" The judge hid under his desk.

"You really intend to show all your skills in dealing with Fräuleins today, ja?" Klavier said.

"That's all you have to say!?" Apollo shouted. "She just broke the freaking stand in half!"

"Shut the hell up, already, Spikey!" Agro shouted. "Do you want to know the truth!? Yeah, I beat the hell out of that witch! And I'll do the same with you if you don't stop pointing that finger! How dared she tell on me!? She got away better than she deserved, that scumbag!"

"I think everything is clear now, Your Honor." Apollo said. "Ms. Agro atacked the victim four days ago, and then she finished the job during the jaikbreak! She has a motive, priors and anger issues! It has to be her"

"OBJECTION!" Klavier pointed out his finger. "I'm afraid that's not possible, Herr Forehead."

"What!?"

"According to the autopsy report, the victim died after 11 PM. However, Fräulein Agro had already escaped the prison. A witness saw her at 10:45 PM: one of the police offcers that tried to stop her. And his three broken ribs can attest to it!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Apollo flinched.

"I never thought I'd see someone using 'I was beating up a police officer' as an alibi." Athena commented.

"Thanks, Klavier." Agro blushed. "You're my knight in shinning armor!"

"That's my job, Fräulein." Klavier said. _Last time I checked, knights in shinning armor stuck with only one princess. But then again, Agro fits better the role of the angry dragon guarding the tower._

"Why didn't you inform the court of this before, Prosecutor Gavin?" The judge asked.

"I thought that we'd might find out something new during this cross-examination." Klavier explained. "But regarding the murder, everything is still the same. The defendant lacks an alibi and had the motive and the opportunity."

"That's right. Things as they're, we should proceed to the verdict..."

"OBJECTION!" Athena shouted.

"Do you have something to say, Fräulein Cykes?" Klavier asked.

"Yeah...I object to...hmmm...darn it. I thought I could come up with something."

"...If there isn't more objections from the defense, I declare the defendant..." The judge started to say.

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, Mr. Justice?"

_Think, Justice, think. You're not cross-examined that crazy woman to give up now. There has to be something. Have we discover something new during this trial that can turn around the prosecution's case? Of course! _"The screwdriver!"

"What do you mean?"

"The main reason for the defendant's arrest was the screwdriver that was stabbed in the victim's body. But the day Ms. Agro attacked her, she took Aura's screwdriver with her as a weapon. She could have easily done the same the day of the murder! And once again, her attacker used it against her! All the other evidence against the defendant is circumstantial! I don't think we can reach a proper verdict at the moment."

"You're right." The judge said. "Any objections from the prosecution?"

"Nien, Herr Judge." Klavier replied.

"In that case, I request the defense and prosecution to look further into this matter. That's all for today. Court is adjourned!"

* * *

**May 2, 1:45 PM**

**District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 4**

"Good job there, Apollo." Aura said. "It's a good thing that I'm already jail, or else I'll have to stay one more day in the Detention Center."

"Do you knew that Ms. Cushion stole your screwdriver?" Athena asked.

"No. If I had known, the body would have at least one more stab wound." _Good thing that Gavin didn't call her to the stand._

"Something's been bothering me." Apollo said. "Officer Clubb testified that she saw you leaving the crime scene. Is that possible?"

"I guess. That night, I was hearing a lot of noise and the the cell was open for some reason. I went to the courtyard to check what was going on. It was pitch-black and the inmates were fighting with the guards. I left them there with their stupid quarrel and went back to sleep. I passed next to the crime scene, so that's probably what Clubb saw. But there wasn't a body there when I left."

"What time was it?"

"About 11:15, I think."

"Fine. Now we have to continue the investigation."

"Yeah!" Athena shouted. "Let's do this!"

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): My junior co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

**Nick Warden **(Male; 46): The Warden of the Central Prison. He likes showing off his rank.

**Byllie Clubb **(Female; 32): A prison guard. She's kind of...billy-happy.

**Aura Blackquill **(Female; 37): The defendant. She used to be a robotics engineer at the Space Center.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): The detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Exie Cushion **(Female; 38): The victim. She was supposed to be executed the day of the crime.

**Karin Nurce **(Female; 35): An inmate who works in the prison's infirmary. She doesn't understand the concept of personal space.

**Louis Agro **(Female; 22): One of the escaped inmates. Very bad-tempered. Everybody in the prison is afraid of her.

**Klavier Gavin **(Male; 25): The prosecutor for this case. He used to be a rock star.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Just putting this badge on makes me feel ready.

**Boarded window: **The warden's office window to the women's module is boarded because an inmate broke it with a stone.

**Meeting Note: **'You little scumbag, if you know what's good for you, you'd better come to the blind spot tomorrow at 1:00 PM'.

**Rope: **The murder weapon. It has traces of the victim's blood. It's pretty long.

**Aura's screwdriver: **It was found stabbed in the victim's body.

**Medical report: **Patient: Exie Cushion. Diagnosis: Insomnia. Treatment: 'Zzzzz' Sleeping Pills.

**Bloodstained gloves: **Found in a bin in the courtyard.

**Warning about the break: **It was written by the victim and left in the suggestion box.

**Autopsy Report: **Victim: Exie Cushion. Cause of death: Strangulation. Time of death: Between 11 PM on April 31st and 1AM on May 1st . Postmortem stab wound in the stomach.


	27. Turnabout Jailbreak: Investigation 2-1

**May 2 , 4:17 AM**

**Wright Anything Agency**

When Apollo and Athena got to the agency, a young boy about Trucy's age was getting out. He had scruffy black eyes and blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, white pants, black boots, an orange top hat and an orange cape held in place with a green brooch shaped like club.

"Who was that guy, Trucy?" Apollo asked after he left.

"He's Falch." Trucy replied. "My assistant."

"Your assistant?" Athena asked.

"Yep. I thought that if Daddy has assistants, then I should get one, too. He's now another member of the Wright Anything Agency!" _Great. As if it wasn't hard enough to pretend that this is a law office already. _"But don't worry, he works for free."

"So do we, most of the time." Apollo muttered.

"Besides, I'm trying to resurrect Troupe Gramarye and I can't do it alone. It's a 'Troupe', after all."

"Anyways, where did this 'Falch' come from?"

"He's one of my fans!"

"You have fans?" Athena asked.

"Of course!" Trucy tilted her hat. "After my performances they ask for my autograph, or try to take a photo with me, and sometimes they even fight to get my panties."

"What!?"

"My magic panties. I throw them to the crowd in every performance. A copy, of course, not the real deal."

"Trucy, there's something I've always wanted to tell you." Apollo said. "You're too liberal with the word 'panties' and the whole concept of underwear."

"You're one to talk! I haven't forgotten that day you kept showing them in the courtroom."

"What the heck, Apollo!?" Athena yelled. "You can't go transgressing a girl's privacy like that!"

"They were decisive evidence!" Apollo shouted. _And a prop! Don't forget that!_

"How's that even possible?" Athena made a face.

"I'll tell you one of these days."

"So how did the trial go, guys?" Trucy asked.

"We've got another day, so not too bad." Athena replied.

"Speak for yourself." Apollo said. "I've had to put up with almost every female in the room fangirling over Prosecutor Gavin."

"You should be used to that by now, Polly!" Trucy said. _The sad part is that she's right._

"Whatever" Apollo said. "I think we should go back to the prison and continue the investigation."

"Yeah!" Athena punched her palm. "There's no time to waste!"

* * *

**May 2 , 5:03 PM**

**Central Prison – Entrance**

"Here we are." Apollo said.

"Yeah." Athena said. "What now?"

"Well, we've come here to investigate, right?"

"Right. But I'm not really sure where to start."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Hmm." Athena flicked her earring in thought. "We still don't know what was the victim trying to do."

"Yeah, that's been bothering me a lot. Ms. Cushion's actions don't make any sense."

"But we've already checked her cell, and apparently she was too introverted to tell anyone about her plans."

"Maybe we should investigate her other cell. You know, the one she was in before making that deal with the warden."

"Good Idea! Do you think Warden Warden will let us do that?"

"It's worth a try. Let's look for him."

"Look, Officer Clubb is guarding the entrance. Hi, Ms. Clubb." Athena greeted. "Where is Warden Warden?"

"He can't be bothered at the moment." Clubb replied, hitting her palm with the nightstick. "He's talking with Prosecutor Gavin."

"With Prosecutor Gavin!?" _Now he's Prosecutor Gavin again for you?_

"Yes. He's going to testify tomorrow."

"Testify?" Apollo asked. "About what?"

"About the murder. Obviously."

"But if he saw something, why didn't he say it until now!?" Apollo shouted.

"I'm not privy to that information."

"How long do you think it'll take for them to finish?" Athena asked.

"In Warden Warden's own words 'Don't wait for me awake'.

"Do you usually wait for him awake?" Apollo made a face.

"Of course. I drive him home every night. It's my duty as his right hand." _I don't think that's how a healthy working relationship is supposed to work._

"These two are quite the odd couple." Apollo muttered.

"Kind of like you and me, right?" Athena said.

"I really hope that's not how the world sees us."

"As the Warden's right hand, I'm the Acting Warden when he's busy. Although I don't have a tag. But whatever you want to talk with him, you can talk with me."

"Actually, we were wondering if we could investigate Ms. Cushion's former cell." Apollo said.

"Solitary Cell 7?" Clubb said. "I'll take you there and let you enter it, but you must follow two basic rules: Don't feed the prisoners and don't look at them directly in the eye. It's for your own safety." _What is this, a zoo!?_

* * *

**May 2 , 5:35 PM**

**Central Prison – Solitary Cell 7**

"Apollo, I think I've seen L'Belle in one of these solitary cells." Athena commented. "He didn't look happy to see us."

"What did you expect?" Apollo said.

"Anyways, Why were the eyes of that guy with the weird hair so full of hatred when he looked at you?"

"I'll tell you one of these days."

"You always say that!" Widget chirped, glowing red.

"There really are some weird people here." Athena continued. "Have you seen that guy with the spiky hair? How can someone in solitary confinement be so tan?"

"Actually, that face looks familiar. I think I've seen a photo of that guy in one of Mr. Wright's old cases files."

"That's enough!" Athena yelled. "I don't want to know anything more about it!"

"But you love Mr. Wright's stories!"

"Yeah! And that's why I don't want you to spoil me yet again!"

"C'mon, Athena. It was obvious that Engarde was guilty."

"No, it wasn't!"

"You are the last visit I was expecting here." A voice said. A man with orange hair wearing a brown suit got up from a bed.

"Aaaargh!" Apollo shouted. "There's someone here!"

"Don't worry, Apollo!" Athena punched her palm. "I'm here!"

"What about Officer Clubb?"

"She's waiting for us outside."

"I'm harmless, I assure you." The man said. "Court Manner 3: Fight with words, not with fists."

"Wait. Mr. Laws!?" Apollo yelled.

"Indeed." Laws replied. "Court Manner 98: Never forget a face."

"I didn't recognize you without your moustache."

"Should I be offended by that? After all, it's the fault of you two and your chief that I'm here. I hope you're happy."

"It's not the saddest day of my life."

"Court Manner 96: Don't make fun of your defeated foes."

"We're not here to laugh at you, Mr. Laws." Athena said. "We're here to investigate this cell!"

"Why?"

"The person that was locked up here before you has been murdered and we're working on the case." Apollo explained. "Her name was Exie Cushion. Does that name mean anything to you?"

"No. When they put me in solitary confinement, there wasn't anyone in this cell."

"Well, then. I hope you don't mind if we look around." _Not that I care whatever you say._

"Court Manner 7: Never say no to an investigation."

"Although, on second thought, there isn't really much to investigate here. The only thing inside this cell is that bed."

"Apollo, there's something under the bed!" Athena shouted. _Jeez, she's fast._

"What's that?"

"I think it's a treasure map."

"What?" Apollo grimaced. "Are you kidding me?"

"No! Look at it! It's a map of the east area of the city, and there's a big 'X' marking a spot somewhere in the outskirts! Just like a one of those maps of pirate movies!"

"Well, if you say so."

**Treasure Map added to the Court Record**

(A map of the east area of the city. A big 'X' marks a spot in the outskirts. Found in Solitary Cell 7.)

"So that's why the victim was trying to escape prison!" Athena yelled. "She was trying to get her hands on a secret treasure!"

"If you say so. But that doesn't explain why she warned the warden about the break."

"Do you know what's this all about, Mr. Laws?" Athena asked.

"Court Manner 100: Don't say anything unless you have something to say." Laws replied. _I think that statement is a contradiction on itself._

"Whatever." Apollo said. "We aren't going to find anything else here. We should go and check the crime scene once again."

"Good idea!" Athena said.

* * *

**May 2 , 6:11 PM**

**Women's Module – Courtyard**

"Do you think there are any more clues around here?" Athena asked.

"I'm not sure." Apollo put a finger on his forehead in thought. "Detective Copper can be pretty...thoroughgoing."

"I guess that's way of putting him."

"Conscientious jerk would work, too." Widget beeped.

"If you're looking for the handsome detective, he entered the shower room a while ago." Nurce said, joining them.

"Don't talk to us that casually, Ms. Nurce!" Athena yelled. "You sided with Prosecutor Gavin this morning!" _You're one to talk! _"I thought you liked Apollo!"

"Don't get me wrong, Polly-Dolly. You ARE hot. Really hot. But you aren't Klavier Gavin." _And that's one of the reasons I got up of bed every day._

"Apollo is not going to play second fiddle to anyone!"

"Athena, I don't need a love-life representative!" Apollo shouted.

"Then don't be surprised if Klavier gets a girlfriend sooner than you!"

"That wouldn't surprise me at all! And I don't think he has something like that!"

"Awwwwww, you're jealous!" Nurce started hopping. "How cute."

"I'm not...Athena, look what you've done! Do something!"

"Don't think he's going to forgive you just like that." Athena said.

"Not that! Listen, Athena, from now on, I'll be the one talking."

"Oh, you're interested in me?" Nurce leaned close to Apollo. _Ground, swallow me up._

"Now that you mention it, we barely know anything about you." Athena flicked her earring in thought. "We don't even know why you're in jail."

"Do you want to know my dark past, Polly-Dolly?"

"Huh...Yes?" Apollo said.

"You're so cute when you're blushing like that!" Nurce started jumping. "I'm here for forging prescriptions."

"What!?" Apollo shouted. "But you aren't a doctor. How could you that?"

"Your voice sounds as sexy as ever, Polly-Dolly. Now you've got me distracted. Where was I? Oh, right. Since I was a kid, I've always been good at copying other people's calligraphy. My parents never had to sign my grades. And when I was working in an hospital, I thought of using my ability to make some money. There's always some people that wants medicines for non-medical purposes, and all I had to do was copying the doctors' signatures."

"That's not right!" Athena shouted.

"I know! But I've rehabilitated, I swear! Believe me, Polly-Dolly! I didn't realize how serious it was until they locked me up for it two years ago. But that was the last time I've forged anything! And I won't do it ever again!" _Wait. Just now...was that my bracelet?_

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): My junior co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

**Nick Warden **(Male; 46): The Warden of the Central Prison. He likes showing off his rank.

**Byllie Clubb **(Female; 32): A prison guard. She's kind of...billy-happy.

**Aura Blackquill **(Female; 37): The defendant. She used to be a robotics engineer at the Space Center.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): The detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Exie Cushion **(Female; 38): The victim. She was supposed to be executed the day of the crime.

**Karin Nurce **(Female; 35): An inmate who works in the prison's infirmary. She doesn't understand the concept of personal space.

**Louis Agro **(Female; 22): One of the escaped inmates. Very bad-tempered. Everybody in the prison is afraid of her.

**Klavier Gavin **(Male; 25): The prosecutor for this case. He used to be a rock star.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Just putting this badge on makes me feel ready.

**Boarded window: **The warden's office window to the women's module is boarded because Louis Agro broke it with a stone.

**Meeting Note: **'You little scumbag, if you know what's good for you, you'd better come to the blind spot tomorrow at 1:00 PM'.

**Rope: **The murder weapon. It has traces of the victim's blood. It's pretty long.

**Aura's screwdriver: **It was found stabbed in the victim's body.

**Medical report: **Patient: Exie Cushion. Diagnosis: Insomnia. Treatment: 'Zzzzz' Sleeping Pills.

**Bloodstained gloves: **Found in a bin in the courtyard.

**Warning about the break: **It was written by the victim and left in the suggestion box.

**Autopsy Report: **Victim: Exie Cushion. Cause of death: Strangulation. Time of death: Between 11 PM on April 31st and 1AM on May 1st . Postmortem stab wound in the stomach.

**Treasure map: **A map of the east area of the city. A big 'X' marks a spot in the outskirts. Found in Solitary Cell 7.


	28. Turnabout Jailbreak: Investigation 2-2

**But that was the last time ****I've forged anything! ****And I won't do it ****ever again!**

"GOTCHA!" Apollo shouted.

"Why are you staring at me so intensely, Polly-Dolly?" Nurce asked. "I'm going to blush!"

"Ms. Nurce, when you said that it was the last time, you were playing with your hair."

"I-I was?"

Apollo nodded. "You were lying, right? You've forged something after your arrest. And I think I know what! TAKE THAT!"

"Ack!"

"That's the warning about the break!" Athena shouted.

"Exactly." Apollo said. "We've been wondering all this time why would the victim warn the warden about the break if she was planning to escape her execution, but the answer was very simple. She didn't do it. It was you who wrote that note, Ms. Nurce, but reproducing Ms. Cushion's calligraphy!"

"I didn't think it was possible, but you're even hotter when you're all serious." Nurce said.

"So is true?" Athena asked. "It was you?"

"Yeah. I realized that Exie was the snitch when she reported Louis, and I thought that I could become the new snitch by coping her handwriting and eventually revealing my identity to the warden."

"But why would you do that?" Apollo asked.

"To score some points with Warden Warden. I got four years for the forgery incident, but I'm going to ask for parole soon. I've been working in the infirmary, and trying to be as much of a good girl as possible, but it always a good think if the warden speaks well about you to the Paroling Authority."

"I guess that explains everything." Athena said. "The victim did really intend to escape that night."

"Yeah." Apollo said. "Now we only have to figure out who killed her and why."

"Let's continue this investigation!" Athena punched her palm.

"That's exactly what that detective said before entering the shower room." Nurce said.

"I wonder what's Copper up to." Apollo said.

"We better check for ourselves!" Athena shouted.

* * *

**May 2 , 6:48 PM**

**Women's Module – Shower room**

"Look who's here." Copper said. "The Horny Lawyer and his favorite victim."

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but...can you please go back to calling me Wimp?" Apollo said.

"Whatever, Wimp."

"What are you doing here, Detective?" Athena asked.

"Investigating, what else? I'm going to solve this case on my own and rub it off in the face of that glimmereous fop!" Copper squeezed his notebook.

"You feel offended because Prosecutor Gavin didn't call you to the stand, huh?" Apollo asked.

"What was he thinking!? I'm a prodigy!"

"But shouldn't you be checking the crime scene?" Athena asked.

"I've checked that place over ten times already. Trust me, there isn't any clues left there. So I've decided to check the rest of the prison."

"You're going to check the whole prison?" Apollo asked.

"Yep. I'll turn this place upside down if necessary." Copper hit his chest proudly. "That's my job, after all. Sadly, the forensics team don't think that I'm going to find anything and they don't want to help me, so I can't dust for fingerprints, or spray luminol, or that kind of thing."

"Hey!" Athena shouted. "I still have that bottle of luminol that Detective Skye gave us!"

"Then give it to me, Brat! My luminoling skills are at prodigy level."

"No way! I'll do it myself!"

"Stop! You're going to screw everything!"

"No, you are going to screw everything if you don't leave me alone!"

_What's up with these two!? _"Guys, I don't think you're going to find any blood in a shower room." Apollo said.

"Look, there's a reaction in this towel!" Athena shouted.

"What!?"

"Maybe the culprit used it to wipe off the blood of the crime scene!"

"I doubt it." Copper said. "The traces are too slight. Besides, the victim was strangled. The culprit didn't need to wipe off any blood. Had you forgotten, Brat? Your detective skills are as laughable as ever." He burst out laughing.

**Bloodstained towel added to the Court Record**

(A reaction with luminol revealed some slight traces of blood on it.)

"Laughable!?" Athena yelled in anger. "I'll have you know, we're one step ahead of you in this investigation!"

"In your dreams!" Copper kept laughing.

"I'm not going to put up with this anymore! Show him what we have, Apollo!"

"You mean this?" Apollo said.

"Is that...some kind of treasure map?" Copper said. "I don't have time to play pirates with you, Brat."

"For your information, we found this on the victim's former cell! It's the reason she was trying to escape prison!"

"Well, that's just a theory..." Apollo said.

"Wait." Copper said. "I think I know the spot the 'X' is marking."

"Really!?" Athena shouted.

"Yeah. It's a little lookout in the middle of the forest, near the lake. I better hurry there and get to the bottom of this."

"Don't think I'll let you get all the credit. I bet I can get there before you!"

"You think you can outrun me? Ha!"

_And there they go. I better follow them before Athena gets lost in the forest._

* * *

**May 2 , 7:06 PM**

**Women's Module – Courtyard**

When Apollo got out, Athena was dusting off her jacket.

"Where is Detective Copper?" Apollo asked.

"He tripped me, the big jerk!" Athena yelled in anger. "That's cheating!"

"Tell that to the referee."

"Good idea! Next time, you'll be the referee!"

"Don't count on it."

"Spikey!" Agro yelled, running to them. _Shoot. _"How dare you come here after humiliating me in front of Klavier!?"

"Huh...Hi?"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Agro shouted. "Now thanks to you, he must think that I'm crazy!"

"We all do." Widget beeped.

"What the hell did that thing just say!? I dare you to repeat it, you lame necklace!"

"Leave Widget alone!" Athena said. _I better say something before they start fighting for real._

"Ms. Agro, do you know who could have killed Ms. Cushion?" Apollo asked.

"I know nothing about that scumbag, except she ruined everything." Agro replied.

"Apollo, I've heard discord just now!" Athena said.

"Really?" Apollo asked.

**I know nothing about that scumbag, except that she ruined everything (Red:5 ; Yellow:5) **

"GOT IT!" Athena shouted. "Ms. Agro, you seem pretty shocked about the fact that she ruined everything. Can I ask why? You knew she was the snitch, right? You should have expected that much."

"How do you even...Bah. Whatever. I don't care." Agro said. "I've been talking to Big Mom and I still can't believe what she's told me."

"Big Mom?" Apollo grimaced.

"She's one of the inmates. She has ties to the mafia outside of the prison. Even I wouldn't dare to mess with her. She's the one who started planning this jailbreak like six months ago. But the shocking part is that the person that gave her the idea was Cushion!"

"What!?"

"It doesn't make any sense, right? If she was in, why would she tell the warden and screw everything?"

"Easy!" Athena grinned. "She didn't do it. It was a different person who warned the warden."

"What!? Who was it!? Tell me, damn it! I'll make that dastard pay!"

"If you want us to tell you, then you'll have to tell us something, too."

"Oh, you're suggesting an info exchange? You know how things work around here, huh? You'll do well in prison."

"Good to know!"

"Yeah, keep throwing police officers around and you might have to put your prison skills to test one of these days." Apollo said.

"What do you want to know?" Agro asked.

"Tell us everything you know about the jailbreak." Athena said.

"Well, I didn't bother to ask for anything other than place and time before the big day. But today, talking to Big Mom, I've learned some interesting things. We apparently had two cahoots that I didn't expect at all. The first one was of course Cushion. The other one is...someone from the prison staff."

"What!?" Athena shouted. "Someone from the staff helped setting up the break!?"

"We should have guessed." Apollo said. "It would have been very difficult for the inmates to pull off a jailbreak without any help."

"And who's the person who helped you, Ms. Agro!?" Athena asked.

"I don't know. Big Mom didn't want to tell me. But that's how she learned about the training camp and realized that it'd be the perfect opportunity for the break. Now's your turn. Tell me, who warned the warden!?"

"Karin Nurce."

"That witch! I'll teach her a lesson!" Agro ran away.

"Poor Karin." Apollo said. "That was really mean, Athena."

"Don't worry, Apollo! I have a plan." Athena turned to central building and started shouting. "Officer Clubb! Ms. Agro is misbehaving again!"

Clubb came out of the building and threw her nightstick against Agro. It hit her in the face and knocked her down.

"See?" Athena grinned.

"You're evil." Apollo said.

"But now everything's clear. Six months ago, Ms. Cushion found the map and decided to escape. In order to do just that, she made a deal with Warden Warden to get out of solitary confinement and started planning a break with this 'Big Mom' woman. And two days ago, the day of the break finally came, but Ms. Nurce ruined everything for them."

"Maybe it was Ms. Nurce who ruined everything for Agro and the rest of the escaped inmates, but the only person that foiled Ms. Cushion's escape attempt was the murderer."

"And we still don't have any idea who was it."

"I guess we'll have to find it tomorrow, in the courtroom."

"You bet!"

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): My junior co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

**Nick Warden **(Male; 46): The Warden of the Central Prison. He likes showing off his rank.

**Byllie Clubb **(Female; 32): A prison guard. She's kind of...billy-happy.

**Aura Blackquill **(Female; 37): The defendant. She used to be a robotics engineer at the Space Center.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): The detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Exie Cushion **(Female; 38): The victim. She was supposed to be executed the day of the crime.

**Karin Nurce **(Female; 35): An inmate who works in the prison's infirmary. She doesn't understand the concept of personal space.

**Louis Agro **(Female; 22): One of the escaped inmates. Very bad-tempered. Everybody in the prison is afraid of her.

**Klavier Gavin **(Male; 25): The prosecutor for this case. He used to be a rock star.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Just putting this badge on makes me feel ready.

**Boarded window: **The warden's office window to the women's module is boarded because Louis Agro broke it with a stone.

**Meeting Note: **'You little scumbag, if you know what's good for you, you'd better come to the blind spot tomorrow at 1:00 PM'.

**Rope: **The murder weapon. It has traces of the victim's blood. It's pretty long.

**Aura's screwdriver: **It was found stabbed in the victim's body.

**Medical report: **Patient: Exie Cushion. Diagnosis: Insomnia. Treatment: 'Zzzzz' Sleeping Pills.

**Bloodstained gloves: **Found in a bin in the courtyard.

**Warning about the break: **It was written by Karin Nurce and left in the suggestion box.

**Autopsy Report: **Victim: Exie Cushion. Cause of death: Strangulation. Time of death: Between 11 PM on April 31st and 1AM on May 1st . Postmortem stab wound in the stomach.

**Treasure map: **A map of the east area of the city. A big 'X' marks a spot in the outskirts. Found in Solitary Cell 7.

**Bloodstained towel: **A reaction with luminol revealed some slight traces of blood on it.


	29. Turnabout Jailbreak: Trial 2-1

**May 3, 10:00 AM**

**District Court – Courtroom No.5**

"The court is back in session for the trial of Ms. Aura Blackquill." The judge banged the gavel.

"The prosecution is ready to rock." Klavier said, snapping his fingers.

Apollo slammed the desk and pointed out his finger. "The defense is ready to outrock the prosecution!"

The gallery burst into chatter.

"What the heck was that, Apollo?" Athena grimaced.

"I'm not so boring now, huh?" Apollo said.

"Yeah, now we just look ridiculous. I doubt anyone in the gallery is going to take us seriously. But props for trying, I guess. Not everyone can have Klavier's style." _You're back to that unilateral first-name basis? This doesn't bode well for my sanity._

"I trust both the defense and prosecution have looked further into this case." The judge said.

"You bet we have!" Athena grinned.

"I don't know how Herr Forehead is planing to amuse the court today, but the prosecution has a new witness. I call Nick Warden to the stand."

* * *

Nick Warden took the stand. _At least Gavin can't flirt his way with him, right? _"Excuse me, Mr. Gavin." Warden said. "Would you give me your autograph after the trial?" _Oh, C'mon! _"My niece is a big fan of yours."

"Of course, Herr Warden." Klavier replied. "But for now state your name and occupation." _That's a horrible question to ask this guy._

"Well, as you can see in this tag, I'm Nick Warden, the Warden of the central prison."

"Do all the wardens need to wear a tag like that?" The judge asked.

"Not really, but I want everybody to know who I am at first glance."

"Hmm...Maybe I should get a tag too, to make sure that everyone knows that I'm the Judge." _I think the gavel and the robe are enough of a giveaway already, Your Honor._

"I don't think you should, Your Honor." Klavier said. "Wearing a pin on your lapel to show your profession isn't very elegant if you ask me.

"Athena, did you just hide your badge in your pocket?" Apollo muttered.

"Huh...no?" Athena said.

"Then what happened to it? Because I don't see it in your lapel."

"It must have fallen off."

"And aren't you going to pick it up?"

"I'll wait until the trial is over. I don't want all the gallery to be looking at me, you know."

"Yeah, I know." Apollo grimaced.

"What are you going to testify about, Mr. Warden?" The judge asked.

"I saw the murder...I think." Warden replied.

"You think?"

"Yes. It was pretty dark that night and all I could really see were shadows. That's why I didn't think it was worth testifying yesterday. But since you all seemed so bewildered about the crime, I though it was my duty to help make things clear as much as I can, because, as this tag proves, I'm the warden."

"I understand." The judge nodded. "You may give your testimony."

**Witness Testimony**

**-What I saw-**

**"It happened at about 11:15 PM three nights ago.**

**I had just been informed about the break and decided to stay all night in the prison.**

**I was in my office, telling everybody what to do, as befits a warden.**

**Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from the courtyard and looked outside the window.**

**The guards were fighting against the inmates in the darkness.**

**But in one of the corners, two shadows attracted my attention.**

**At first, they were just fighting like all the others, but then, one of them stopped moving.**

**I didn't pay it much attention at the time, but now I think I know what was happening...**

**Someone was killing Ms. Cushion right there!"**

"Hmm...That doesn't really help us to figure out whether the murderer was the defendant or not."

"I've brough this man here for a reason, Herr Judge." Klavier said. "The defendant admitted during questioning that she was at the crime scene at 11:15. And Herr Warden has just confirmed that that was the exact moment of the crime. We just have to put two and two together, ja?" He pointed out his finger. "The defendant did it!"

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted. "That's all circumstantial!"

"It's true that I don't have conclusive evidence, but everything is pointing to her! She had the motive and the chance. And don't forget about her screwdriver. If this testimony is correct, we should declare her guilty right now!" Klavier banged the wall.

"Exactly!" Apollo slammed the desk. "If this testimony is correct! But we still have to cross-examine the witness!"

"I have to admit, just know you looked pretty cool." Athena said.

"Hehe...It was nothing, really." Apollo said, scratching his head.

"Not as cool as Klavier, though."

"Next time, do me a favor and keep that part to yourself."

"Cool or not, you may cross-examine the witness." The judge banged his gavel.

**Witness Testimony**

**-What I saw-**

**"It happened at about 11:15 PM three nights ago.**

**I had just been informed about the break and decided to stay all night in the prison.**

**I was in my office, telling everybody what to do, as befits a warden.**

**Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from the courtyard and looked outside the window.**

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted. "You looked outside the window? That seems unlikely."

"What do you mean?" Warden asked.

"You're the warden, right?"

"Of course! Look at the tag."

"So your office is the warden's office."

"Yes."

"The same warden office whose window has been boarded since Louis Agro broke it?"

"There's only one warden and only one tag, so there's only one warden office in the prison."

"Then here is my question: How in the world can you look outside a boarded window!?"

"Ack!" Warden started sweating and brushing his face with his handkerchief.

"What's the meaning of this, Warden Warden?" The judge asked.

"I-I was just a bit confused. A lot of things happened that day. Too much even for the warden to remember it all. Please let me testify again and explain this mistake to the court."

"Of course."

**Witness Testimony**

**-How I saw it-**

**"As I said, I had to stay all night in the prison.**

**But I was so nervous, that my sweat was soaking my shirt.**

**And as the Warden, I must be presentable at all times.**

**Fortunately, we have a bathroom for the staff in the central building.**

**I was heading there to take a quick shower when everything happened.**

**I heard a noise and looked outside one of the windows in the hallway.**

**Then I saw the two shadows fighting."**

"You took a shower during the jailbreak?" Apollo asked, sweating.

"It was necessary." Warden replied, still wiping his sweat with the handkerchief. "The inmates wouldn't respect a sweaty warden." _It's not like they respect you when you aren't sweating._

"Did you notice any contradictions there, Apollo?" Athena asked.

"Not really, but my bracelet is reacting." Apollo replied. "He must be lying somewhere."

**Cross-examination**

**-How I saw it-**

**"****As I said, I had to stay all night ****in the prison.**

**But I was so nervous****, ****that my sweat was soaking my shirt.**

**And as the Warden****, ****I must be presentable at all times.**

**Fortunately, we have a bathroom ****for the staff ****in the central building.**

**I was heading there ****to take a quick shower ****when everything happened.**

**I heard a noise ****and looked outside one of the windows ****in the hallway.**

**Then I saw the two shadows ****fighting.****"**

"This sure is a weird lie." Athena commented.

"If the lie is weird, then the truth must be even weirder." Apollo said. "Now let me focus."

**I was heading there ****to take a quick shower ****when everything happened.**

"GOTCHA!" Apollo shouted. "Even if you try to hide it with your handkerchief, I can see it perfectly! Warden Warden, when you mention the shower, your nose starts bleeding!"

"What!?" Warden yelled.

"Herr Forehead, do you still have this nasty habit of picking on the witnesses?" Klavier asked.

"I'm not picking on him!" Apollo said. "He's lying to the court!"

"Do you think the witness is lying?" The judge asked. "About what?"

"That's a good question." Athena flicked her earring in thought. _Indeed._

"I think he's lying about where he was when he witnessed the crime." Apollo said.

"And I trust you have proof of this, ja?" Klavier asked.

Apollo started sweating. _Well, not really, but...Wait. What if...? _"Of course I have proof! TAKE THAT!"

"Is that a towel?" The judge asked.

Apollo nodded. "Yeah. But the interesting part is that luminol revealed traces of blood on it. The traces are too slight to be the result of a murder, but they could easily be from a nosebleed!"

"Are you suggesting that that towel has my blood on it!?" Warden asked.

"It'd be very easy to check, Warden Warden. I don't think it's worth denying it."

"And where did you find this towel?" The judge asked.

"In the shower room of the women module. That's where he was when everything happened!"

"But why would the warden be there?"

_That's another good question. But I guess that sometimes the most simple answer is the right one. _"I think he was there to spy on the inmates while they had a shower."

"Oh, my. That's completely unbecoming of a gentleman."

"And completely stupid." Klavier said. "What are the chances of anyone having a shower when there's a prison riot going on?"

"He probably didn't know about the break at the time." Apollo said. "I bet that everyday the warden spends some time hiding in the shower room in order to see naked women. The day of the break was just the same." He pointed out his finger. "Warden Warden, you are a peeper, aren't you!?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" Warden's nose started spelling blood at high pressure, which sent him flying backwards.

The gallery burst into chatter.

"I guess I should take that as a confession." The judge said.

"Perv." Widget beeped.

"Peeper or not, the witness' testimony about the time of the crime is still valid, ja?" Klavier said. "Which means that the defendant is guilty."

"Darn it." Apollo muttered.

* * *

**Court record:**

**Profiles:**

**Athena Cykes **(Female; 18): My junior co-worker. She can hear people's emotions.

**Nick Warden **(Male; 46): The Warden of the Central Prison. He likes showing off his rank.

**Byllie Clubb **(Female; 32): A prison guard. She's kind of...billy-happy.

**Aura Blackquill **(Female; 37): The defendant. She used to be a robotics engineer at the Space Center.

**Barney Copper **(Male; 20): The detective in charge of the investigation. He's a jerk.

**Exie Cushion **(Female; 38): The victim. She was supposed to be executed the day of the crime.

**Karin Nurce **(Female; 35): An inmate who works in the prison's infirmary. She doesn't understand the concept of personal space.

**Louis Agro **(Female; 22): One of the escaped inmates. Very bad-tempered. Everybody in the prison is afraid of her.

**Klavier Gavin **(Male; 25): The prosecutor for this case. He used to be a rock star.

**Evidence:**

**Attorney's badge: **Just putting this badge on makes me feel ready.

**Boarded window: **The warden's office window to the women's module is boarded because Louis Agro broke it with a stone.

**Meeting Note: **'You little scumbag, if you know what's good for you, you'd better come to the blind spot tomorrow at 1:00 PM'.

**Rope: **The murder weapon. It has traces of the victim's blood. It's pretty long.

**Aura's screwdriver: **It was found stabbed in the victim's body.

**Medical report: **Patient: Exie Cushion. Diagnosis: Insomnia. Treatment: 'Zzzzz' Sleeping Pills.

**Bloodstained gloves: **Found in a bin in the courtyard.

**Warning about the break: **It was written by Karin Nurce and left in the suggestion box.

**Autopsy Report: **Victim: Exie Cushion. Cause of death: Strangulation. Time of death: Between 11 PM on April 31st and 1AM on May 1st . Postmortem stab wound in the stomach.

**Treasure map: **A map of the east area of the city. A big 'X' marks a spot in the outskirts. Found in Solitary Cell 7.

**Bloodstained towel: **A reaction with luminol revealed some slight traces of blood on it.


	30. Turnabout Jailbreak: Trial 2-2

"I think we're in a pinch, Apollo." Athena said.

"As usual."

"But we have to turn it around, right!? As we always do!"

"Right. It's time to turn things around!"

**Revisualization**

_Let's see what we know. During a jailbreak, Exie Cushion was strangled to death near the shower room while she was trying to escape and then the murderer stabbed the body with Aura's screwdriver. Warden Warden saw it from far away while he was hiding in the shower room. Wait a moment! That doesn't make sense! If he was in the shower room, he should have seen it perfectly clear! The crime scene is near it, after all. What could this mean? The most logical conclusion is that __**the crime did not happen where we thought.**__ It happened at the other side of the courtyard, so the warden only saw the shadows. But the body was found near the shower room. How is that possible? Obviously, __**the culprit moved the body.**__ But the courtyard was full of guards and prisoner fighting each other. How could someone move a body from one side to the opposite without nobody noticing. The only possibility I can think of is that __**they moved it through the outside wall.**__ But only the guards have access to the wall. __**That means that the culprit is a guard!**__ But why would a guard kill a inmate on death row? Unless...__**they were the person that helped setting up the break.**__ The victim probably discovered it and they were afraid that they might tell the warden. But how can we know who was it? I doubt that a lot of people knew about that training camp so well in advance as to plan a jailbreak, since it was supposed to be a secret. So, the conclusion is that..._

**THE CULPRIT HAD TO KNOW ABOUT THE CAMP IN ADVANCE**

Apollo slammed the desk. "Warden Warden, how many people knew that the guards were going to go to a training camp the day of the break?"

"Where did that question come from?" Athena made a face.

"It's okay, I'll answer it to show you all that I'm a worthy warden." Warden said. _Worthy wardens don't peep, Mr. Pervert. _"We only revealed our plans to the staff a week ago."

"We? Who's we?"

"I and Officer Clubb, of course. It was her who suggested the idea."

"That does it!" Apollo shouted. "I indict Billie Clubb for the murder of Exie Cushion!"

The gallery burst into chatter.

"What!?" Klavier started sweating. "Where are you going with this, Herr Forehead!?"

"During our investigation, we discovered that a member of the prison staff helped an inmate by the nickname of Big Mom to set up the break. I think that person was Officer Clubb."

"What!?" The judge asked in shock!". "Explain yourself, Mr. Justice! Tell the court what you think that happened the day of the crime!"

"Okay, Your Honor." Apollo nodded. "First of all, the murder didn't happen near the shower room, but at the other side of the courtyard. That's why Warden Warden only could see shadows from the shower room. Probably, the victim saw Officer Clubb talking with this 'Big Mom' person. Officer Clubb noticed her and because she knew that Ms. Cushion was the snitch, she thought that she was going to tell the warden, and decided to silence her forever. She strangled her to death with a nearby rope, and then he moved the body through the wall and dropped it near the shower room. She saw the defendant walking by and tried to pin the blame on her, using the screwdriver that the victim had taken with her."

"That...makes sense!" Athena yelled in shock. _Why are you so surprised!?_

"It is indeed a good reasoning." The judge said. "What do you think, Mr. Gavin."

"Herr Forehead has impressed me, Herr Judge." Klavier said. "I think we should call Fraülein Clubb to the stand."

Suddenly, a nightstick hit Apollo's face and went flying to the witness stand, where Byllie Clubb was waiting for it. "Stop spouting nonsense!" She said.

"I guess this saves us a lot of time, ja?" Klavier said.

"I've never seen a witness take the stand so fast." The judge said. "I haven't even tell the bailiff to summon you yet."

"I have to escort Warden Warden back to the prison when the trial is over, so I was waiting in the gallery. "Clubb said. "And I couldn't stand idly as this lawyer accuses me of everything that comes to his mind. Next he'll blame me for global warming."

"Don't try to deny everything now!" Athena slammed the desk. _So we're going to ignore the nightstick thing again? Okay._ "Apollo's theory is airtight!"

"Airtight? Don't make me laugh." Clubb shot her a death glare. _You know, people usually at least smile when they say that. _"There's a major flaw in that theory."

"A flaw?" The judge asked. "Please, share your thoughts with the court."

**Witness Testimony**

**-The flaw in your theory-**

**"You say that I moved the body through the wall and dropped it in a different place?**

**That's impossible.**

**The wall is fifteen feet tall.**

**If the body had fallen of that height, it would have some wounds.**

**But the autopsy report doesn't mention anything like that.**

**In conclusion, I couldn't have dropped the body like you said.**

**Therefore, I'm innocent."**

"That's an excellent reasoning, Fraülein Clubb." Klavier said. "What do you think, Herr Forehead?"

"I think that reasoning won't look so excellent after the cross-examination." Apollo said.

Clubb threw his nightstick against him. "Don't be so smug."

**Cross-examination**

**-The flaw in your theory-**

**"You say that I moved the body through the wall and dropped it in a different place?**

**That's impossible.**

**The wall is fifteen feet tall.**

**If the body had fallen of that height, it would have some wounds.**

**But the autopsy report doesn't mention anything like that.**

**In conclusion, I couldn't have dropped the body like you said.**

"OBJECTION!" Apollo shouted. "I think there's a way you could have dropped the body! And it's the court record!"

"A rope?" The judge asked.

"That's the murder weapon, ja?" Klavier said.

"Yeah." Apollo said. "But it's a very long rope. The culprit could have used it to tie the body and lower it slowly from the wall. That way, the body wouldn't suffer any damage!"

The gallery burst into chatter.

Clubb threw her nightstick against Apollo. "Think before you speak!" She shouted. "If that were the case, there would be some rope marks in the body!"

"Aaack!" Apollo flinched.

"She got you there, Herr Forehead." Klavier laughed. _Don't rub it off, Gavin._

"Well, Mr. Justice?" The judge said. "Can you explain why there aren't rope marks in the body?"

_I haven't come so far to give up now. _"Of course I can!" Apollo slammed the desk.

"I'm listening." Clubb said.

"Are you sure, Apollo?" Athena asked. "Can you explain it?"

"Actually, I don't need to explain it." Apollo said. "Because there are rope marks on the body! Look at the victim's neck!"

"But those marks probably were left there when the culprit strangled her!"

"Yeah, but if the culprit had tied the rope around the neck to lower the body, there wouldn't be any new marks!"

"Aack!" Clubb screamed.

"It's over, Officer Clubb!" Apollo pointed out his finger. "You had the opportunity and the motive! You can't hide it anymore! You killed Exie Cushion!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clubb threw away her nightstick, and it started flying around her and hitting her face until she collapsed.

* * *

"How's the witness, Mr. Gavin?" The judge asked.

"She has confessed." Klavier said. "Apparently, she made a deal with the mafia long time ago and the inmate known as 'Big Mom' blackmailed her into helping with the break."

"In that case, we can't keep considering the defendant a suspect. This court finds the defendant, Aura Blackquill...

**NOT GUILTY**

* * *

**May 3, 12:45 PM**

**District Court - Defendant Lobby No. 4**

"How does it feel to get a not guilty verdict?" Apollo asked.

"Great." Aura replied. "Too bad that I can't walk free. But thanks anyway, Apollo. You've helped me a lot. And you too, princess. At least you're a better lawyer than you're a daughter."

"Aura, be nice."

"It's okay, Apollo." Athena said. "I take that as a compliment."

"You should." Aura said. "It was a compliment."

"And you deserved it." Klavier said, entering the lobby. "The two of you have solved everything about this case, after all."

"Actually, there's something we haven't solved." Athena said. "Right, Apollo?"

"Oh." Apollo said. "You mean this? TAKE THAT!"

"What's that?" Klavier asked.

"A treasure map." Athena replied.

"We believe it's the reason Ms. Cushion decided to escape." Apollo added. "But we have no idea what exactly is where the 'X' marks."

"I can answer that!" Detective Copper stormed into the lobby.

"Did you find something, Detective?" Athena asked.

"Nothing at all. There was a hole in the ground, but whatever that was inside, someone got it first."

"I guess the victim didn't know that."

"I doubt she knew what exactly she was looking for, to be honest. But nobody draws a map and hides it unless it shows the path to something valuable, right? She probably thought that whatever it was, it'd give her a chance to start a new life far away from here."

"Well, I guess this mystery will have to be left unsolved forever." Apollo said.

"Speaking about mysteries, where is Herr Wright?" Klavier asked. "I'm surprised he isn't watching over his pupils."

"Actually, I have no idea where he is. He's been acting pretty weird since that friend of his came to visit."

* * *

**A/N: And that ends another case. It'll probably be a while before the next update. For now, let's explain the pun names:**

**Karin Nurce: Caring nurse.**

**Nick Warden: Do I really need to explain this one? Is still a pun if you don't even change the words?**

**Byllie Clubb: Huh...Billy...Club...This is barely a pun.**

**Louis Agro: Loose Aggro. It doesn't make any sense, I know. I'm not a pun machine.**

**Exie Cushion: Execution.**

**And one more thing: I really appreciate reviews, guys. If nobody leaves one I feel like I'm writing this just for myself, and that's not really encouraging.**


End file.
